A NLOS Production: Confused Love
by Kenny-Bell
Summary: Bella, A Young Woman Would Like To Bring You All Into Her Thoughts As She Takes A Stroll Down Memory Lane...A Different Story For All To Read...Well Not Young Ones...R&R and Enjoy Jeff&OC Along With Others Down The Road
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people once again! This is a new story from of course ME! This is a story I wrote a few years back on another board, only no wrestlers were involved, I didn't save it so I'm going on what I remember which is not much, but it was a hit then and I'm hoping this will be a hit also! It's different, but I'm hoping you all will have an open mind about it and enjoy the story :D R&R Like some of you know I am a Review Whore:P**

**Slut In The Rough **

**Family, something one should hold dear to their heart, they are there for you when you need them, a shoulder to cry on, give sometimes great advice, they are there for you emotionally and at times…sexually. **

**I will never forget the time I met my two male cousins. It was the first time also I found out I was mixed with another race. The first time I stepped out of my brother's truck and looked at the home surrounded by trees and nothing else I just knew I wanted to go home…**

…**boy was I wrong.**

**I'm twenty-eight now, but eleven years ago I was something, a real firecracker and my older cousin by only a few years picked up on that as soon as I opened my mouth, when we spoke, it's like when he heard my voice he smiled, my attitude, the way I looked around with not a care in the world because at the time I didn't. I mean I had the love, had the support, had a great background growing up, I just didn't care. I had no one in my family that was spontaneous like me, I had no one who could share my adventures with, all I had was myself and that was not enough.**

**I was a carefree person who had to bottle up her emotions because no one would understand me. The first time I went a got my first tattoo my mother sent me to my father's house, so I could be straightened out, she even tried to sue the woman who did it. Too bad I wouldn't tell…haha.**

**Deep down I was an emotional person, I didn't always speak with words, but through my eyes and actions. I learned at a very early age that not all words could describe how you were feeling, you have to act them out, but no one caught on to that in Baltimore. It took my mother dying, father not giving a damn about me, and my brother moving us to Cameron North Carolina for a "new start" to get the attention I needed, to get the right love I felt I wasn't getting, and being opened to new and better things in life. **

**My brother Khalil, an all around great guy, he was just never there for me like a bother should have been. When he turned seventeen he was out of my mother's home and living the life in New Jersey, leaving me behind and even though I was five at the time, the shit still hurt, I mean I followed him around everywhere and once he was gone I had no one.**

**But now, standing in front of my uncle I didn't know I had and two cousins I felt like things could only get worse for me, and even though I didn't know it then that they indeed did get worse for me, I'll be damn if I didn't enjoy each second of it.**

**Just sitting here in my room thinking back I sometimes wish things, well LIFE didn't play out like it did, or I wouldn't be, well been the way I was…**

--

"Bella whatever you do, keep your smart mouth in check." I half heartedly listened to my brother's warning as I picked imaginary lent off of my dark denim jeans. I looked up at my brother with a "whatever" look on my face and retied the strings to my shirt around my neck.

"How would you know about my smart mouth, I haven't seen you in years Khalil-" I was cut off by a screen door opening and shutting and looked straight ahead to see a man and three boys standing on the porch. My eyes grew wide and I looked over at Khalil.

"Fuck I didn't know we had white folks in our family-" Khalil mumbled something about my mouth and how I needed a shirt that covered my back…and tattoo that was on it. He got out of the car and walked over to them with a smile on his face while I just sat in the car observing.

Laughing, manly hugging and loud greetings were exchanged while I had an eyebrow arched and if this was a cartoon a question mark would be floating over my head. Never had I been this confused in life, even when my father decided he didn't want me to live with him after my mother's death was I this confused.

After a few minutes the oldest of the bunch waved his hand at me and I just held mine up and wiggled my fingers. I groaned inwardly when Khalil gave me a stern look and waved me out of the car.

I opened the door and jumped out cursing loudly when dust go ton my new heels. I was 5'6 so any added height was a plus to me, besides, short men didn't do it for me.

Laughter filled my ears and I looked up slowly to see the older man shaking his head and walking over to me.

"I guess a city girl like you will have to get use to the country side of things huh?!" I winced at how loud he was being and just shrugged, not caring to get to know the people, or the "country side of things" at the moment.

My "uncle" ushered me over to the others and I was quickly introduced to the boys. One with jet black hair with a beater on and one with very blonde hair damn near staring a hole through me with no shirt on and from what I can see his navel pierced.

"Okay Bella, these are my boys, you have Matthew right here and Jeffery standing up on the porch, I'm you uncle Gilbert, but Gil will do just fine, you are going to have a grand ol' time around these parts." I wiggled my fingers at the boys and while Matthew did a full wave Jeffery was a smart ass and mocked me by wiggling his fingers back at me with a fake smile.

Even though he did that, he never took his eyes off of me, even when I was in the truck he was looking at me more then Anyone of thing else. I smirked thinking he was a bit slow while he walked off the porch and over to the little circle, and not once did we break eye contact.

"Well Bella while Khalil and I go catch dinner you and Jeff can get your things out of the truck and set up your room." I finally broke eye contact when I heard that.

"Wait, catch dinner?" They were already getting their finishing poles out while I grimaced at the thought of eating something that was going to be killed the same damn day and not far from me.

"Yeah, we're having fish tonight." I waved my hand at them and went over to the truck. I opened the back and crawled in to get the lightest thing. I was getting my Betty Boop duffle bag when I heard his country ass voice.

"You know you should go for the heaviest, looks like you have a lot of that." I lost my footing and fell flat on my stomach. I grumbled a few choice words and turned around to see Jeff laughing at me. I scrambled out of the back at almost fell again when my heel went into some dirt.

"You know you could help me instead of laughing at me-"I snatched my bag out of the truck and winced when it hit my hip.

"I make it my business to not help people when they have a very fucked up attitude." He sat down and folded his arms while looking at the bags and boxes, all mine.

"Well I didn't get that when you were staring at my breasts, did you forget we are suppose to be family-" I saw a smile form on his lips and before he turned to look at me it was gone.

"No I didn't forget, I also wasn't staring at your breasts, I was staring at your hips and ass, trying to figure out where you found jeans big enough to fit over them." My mouth dropped and my eyes instantly went to my midsection and ass.

"Did you just call me fat?" Jeff stood up and turned me around before whistling at the view making me turn around and snatch away from him.

"Take it how you want to, I was just correcting your observation you were doing on me that I was doing on you." I blinked my eyes a few times trying to figure out what the fuck he just said before giving up.

"You country bleach blonde bimbo! Does everyone around here talk like you?" Jeff grabbed two trash bags full of my clothes and arched a brow.

"And how is that?" Not thinking I dropped my duffle back and took the two bags he was pushing towards me.

"Country." Jeff picked up my duffle bag and shrugged while looking around.

"Well seeing as though we are in the country, I would say so City Girl." I narrowed my eyes at him and struggled to re grip the bags in my hand.

"Fuck off." Jeff smiled brightly at me and licked his lips.

"How old are you again?" I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the house.

"Seventeen-" I heard a grunt behind me and looked over my shoulder to see him of all things checking me out.

"Legal…I see." My mouth dropped at the look he was giving me, I was shocked to say the least.

"Wait, legal for what?" I dropped the bags and placed my hands on my hips. Jeff walked up on me and whispered in my ear.

"Anything." I almost broke my ankle moving away from him. Was he serious or maybe I was reading too much in what he was saying, because surely he didn't mean what I think he meant.

"Hold it, you know I'm your cousin right, first cousin at that." Jeff walked up on the porch and before opening the screen door he looked at me and winked.

"So?" Standing by the porch steps I was left dumbfounded. Did he…wait he just…

Wait….huh?

**Kendra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review VirginPure and the alerts I've gotten, here's chapter two people:P**

**Slut In The Rough Revamped**

After yesterday's events I decided it would be best to stay away from Mr. Jeff. He seems weird and anything he may be interested in I wanted no parts off. I basically unpacked everything myself because I dismissed him very quickly after that statement he made about my age and deep down, from the small smile he gave me and the shrug, he knew he freaked me out, I think that was his goal. Even if it was a joke, I didn't want to find out why.

A fish fry, something I never thought I would be a part of, but I was. I didn't gut or anything, fuck that, I just floured and seasoned, that was gross enough.

Maybe it was the sun, maybe it was the fact I couldn't be around my ex, but I was frustrated and horny and no one was around for me to snatch up. Yes, I am a sexual person with sexual needs, another thing my mother wanted to me get in check before I became pregnant, well birth control is doing it's job and I'm using it like it's a religion.

With my cell phone in hand I made my way outside and into the morning air. I had some cotton shorts and a beater on and threw my hair up into a ponytail. Everyone was still sleeping, I think, hell it is a bit past four in the morning, no one should be up at this hour.

I stepped off the porch and started walking towards the woods, I heard Matt and Khalil talking about how quiet it was around here and no one bothered them around here, so I guess I can have so "me" time before I had to really face the world.

I found a little stream and sat down beside it and put my feet in. I looked at my phone contemplating on whether if I should call my ex or not. Yeah we weren't "together" but when you have good dick on call 24/7 it's hard to just give that up.

"Why don't you just call-" My heart went to my ass I was so damn scared until I recognized the voice.

"FUCK?!" I turned around quickly while holding my chest.

"Damn, did I scare you?" I ignored him and moved away some. He had some plaid pajama bottoms on and nothing else. I huffed and went back to watching the water.

"Do you ever wear a shirt?" I heard him grunt and smiled to myself, I'm getting on his nerves, yay me.

"Do you ever wear a bra?" He jiggled my right breast and I quickly slapped his hand away and stood up.

"What is wrong with you!? What is this a hic thing!? Are you your own son or some shit!?" Jeff looked me over before standing up also.

"Are you racist, what you think I'm a green eyed devil?" He widens his eyes trying to spook me and in a way he did. I took a step back and hit a branch making me twist my ankle and almost fall.

"Shit!" I reached out and Jeff caught me and lifted me up bridal style.

"You know I always thought around the age of maybe one walking should be something you should already know how to do." I squint my eyes at him while he sat back down with me in his lap.

"Shut up, and to answer your question no I'm not racist, far from me, it's just that everything is-" I was moving my hands around trying to find the right word when he took it out of my mouth.

"Weird." I snapped and pointed at him while nodding my head.

"Yeah…but mostly you are weird." He laughed a bit and started rubbing my thigh, even though I noticed him doing it, I thought nothing of it.

"How so?" I groaned and shook my head.

"Don't have me sit here and try to put it into words, just know I think you are." Jeff raised a brow and shrugged.

"Do you know how to swim?" A bit put off by his question it took me a minute to answer.

"Yeah, wait you can't swim in this little ass stream-" Jeff gave me an annoyed look and moved me to his side.

"I know that, look can you walk?" I wiggled my foot around and it didn't hurt too bad, my ankle, my ankle didn't hurt too bad.

"I think I can, where are we going?" Jeff stood up and I held my hands out for him to help me up.

"I'll just carry you, let's have a morning swim." Before I could object he had me in his arms and walking down a path further into the woods.

The sun was just peeking up when we got to our destination. A creek, even though I didn't know what the fuck was in it, I wouldn't mind taking a swim, but I didn't have a bathing suit or any underwear on.

Jeff put me down and looked at me with a twinkle in his green eyes. I sat down on a falling tree and just took in my surroundings.

"What are you waiting for, come on." I looked up at Jeff and saw him untying the string to his pajama pants.

"Whoa, what do you think you are doing?" I stood up making sure to put all my weight on my good ankle and making him stop what he was doing.

"I think I'm about to go swimming-" I held my hands over my eyes and squealed.

"NUDE!?" I heard his laughter and jumped when I felt him bottoms hit my leg.

"Nude? Why so proper, just say naked. And yes." I could feel him next to me, his body heat was just radiating off of him. I scooted over some and kept my back to him.

"I don't want to see you in all your glory Jeff!" I folded my arms across my chest and for some odd reason felt my heart start to race with excitement.

"Then stay turned around until I get in and if you want I'll do the same." I stood up and started playing with the bottom of my beater.

"I never did this before." He rubbed his hands up and down my shoulders leaving Goosebumps in his trail.

"First time for everything and I doubt this will be your last." He kissed just behind my ear and my mouth dropped…I thinking way to much into his actions, I mean come on he is my cousin!

I heard a splash and turned around to see Jeff coming up wiping his face off. I bit my lip and went behind a tree and took a few deep breaths.

I was a wild person and I think I just met my match, the someone I was looking for who can share my wild side with, so why was I so nervous? I started shaking my fingers trying to think if I should run back to the house or throw caution to the wind, strip and jump into the creek.

"Hey are you coming or not Bella Beauty?!" I tossed my shirt to the side and peeked around the tree to see him back stroking.

"What did you call me?" Jeff stopped what he was doing and smiled at me, I bit my lip and forward my brows, why does that sound familiar?

"Bella Beauty, you don't think you are a beauty?" I took my shorts off and tossed them next to my shirt and was about to come from around the tree when I realized he was still watching me.

"Yeah, well…turn around!" Jeff snorted, but did as he was told. I waited a few minutes before quickly jumping into the creek.

"About time, now we can have some real fun." Jeff wiggled his brows and went under water only leaving a few bubbles.

"What do you mean…Jeff? Jeff come on stop playing!" I swam around a bit waiting for him to come up and when he didn't I started to panic.

"Jeff!? JEFF!" I screamed when I felt his arms around my waist and he pulled me under with him. I wiggled out of his grip and came up for air with him right behind me.

"Are you crazy!? I thought you drowned or something, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Jeff paid me no mind and moved some of my hair out of my face. I pouted a bit and he mocked me before pulling me into a hug.

"Aww, did I hurt the baby's feelings?" I rolled my eyes and giggled when he started to tickle me.

"Yes you did, don't scare me like that ever again…you know you doing that brought back a memory, I was little, in a creek like this and a boy did the same thing-" Jeff turned me around and we started to watch the sun come up.

"Yeah I know, and then I kissed you and your dad had a fit and I haven't seen you since." The small smile that was on my face dropped instantly.

"What…what are you talking about-" I moved away from him so I could look at his face.

"Let's see, how can I put this lightly…we were…how should I say…kissing cousins." He blew a kiss at me and I made a disgusted face. No wonder he creeps me out, he had a thing for me…damnit! Now I have to try to remember what the fuck happened so long ago…shit I don't even remember meeting his ass.

I swam back to where my clothes are and got out. I heard him whistle and cringed at the fact he could see my bare ass. I dressed quickly and ran back to the house.

**Kendra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for everyone…I'm a bit under the weather, but whatever lol R&R :P**

**Slut In The Rough**

"So you thought you would just leave that bit of information out Khalil, what the fuck were you thinking-" I plopped down beside my brother's duffle bag and folded my arms across my stomach. I can't believe no one told me I have met these people!

"First of all don't talk to me like that, have you lost your mind little girl?! Secondly, look you were six and he was nine. It was a innocent peck and dad freaked out, nothing big we were all there-" I waved my hand at my brother as a sign of dismissing whatever he just said. I was pissed off and his words were not helping the matter.

"I don't care, and I don't care for the fact you are leaving me here!" I hit his bag and stood up. Khalil stopped his actions and took a few deep breathes before he spoke.

"Bella I wouldn't leave you here if I didn't think you were in safe hands alright? Besides Jeff always kept a safe eye on you when you two were younger and I know he will do it now." I rolled my eyes and just left the room because if I would have stayed I would have cursed him out. But you know what, everything will be alright, it's obvious he doesn't know me well because if he did he would have known I am damn good at running away and as soon as he was gone, so will I.

I walked downstairs and saw my uncle watching something on television and after pausing and watch for a few minutes I decided the program wasn't for me. I walked out the front door and just stood on the porch looking at nothing in particular.

"So I guess we are going to have a new resident huh?" I glanced to my left and saw Matt smiling at me, for some odd reason I had a strong feeling he was going to annoy the hell out of me. I just shrugged my shoulders in response, I wasn't going to be shit to this place, as soon as Khalil was gone I was going to be following suit.

I smiled at that thought when an arm was slung over my shoulder. I felt the sweat on it and squealed while slapping it off of me.

"Why are you so damn sweaty?!" I asked, well screamed while trying to wipe my arm off. Jeff just sat down on the steps laughing.

"It's called working, oh and Matt we may have to keep a good eye on Miss. Bella here, I have a feeling our beauty is going to run away." Jeff made a hand gesture as if someone was running away and I glared at him. How the hell did he know that?

"I am not…not running away…okay?" I started rubbing my stomach, a bad habit I have when ever I was lying.

"Matt I'm not looking at her, but tell me if she's rubbing her stomach, if so she's lying her fat ass off." I stopped rubbing my stomach instantly and looked at Matt who just shook his head at me.

"Look I said I wasn't running away-" Before I could finish Khalil came out with his bag slung over his shoulder and turned me around forcefully.

"You better not, if so I'm telling dad on your ass-" I snatched away from him and placed my hands firmly on my hips.

"Oh please, the same dad that didn't want me in his house-" Khalil let his bag drop and glared at me.

"Bella he caught you fucking his neighbor in his bed what do you think he was going to do…and not to mention the fact that the neighbor was a girl!" I looked behind me to see Matt and Jeff looking at each other. Matt looked shocked while Jeff looked a bit too pleased for my liking. I rubbed the back of my neck and turned a sharp eye back to Khalil.

"Okay when someone says not to mention, doesn't that mean you don't mention it, I never did get that saying." I heard someone laugh behind me and I'm almost certain it was Jeff. Khalil glanced behind me and just shook his head while grabbing his bag.

"Bella stay your ass here-" I watched him walk off the porch and felt my temper getting the best of me.

"I'm of age I can leave if I want to-" Khalil ignored me and kept going to his truck.

"Your seventeen, besides I thought you weren't leaving-" I rolled my eyes at hearing Jeff's voice and waved him off.

"Yeah Bella at the age of seventeen you don't need to be on your own so drop it-" I made a disgusted face at my brother and walked off the porch and up to him.

"I know how old I am, I'm shocked you do seeing as though you were gone most of my life! It's something how you can come around AFTER mom's death and try to play daddy to me! You are barely a brother and now you want to play father of the year, fuck on for real Khalil-" I waved my hand at him and before I knew it Khalil had me up in the air by my arms.

"DAMN IT BELLA-" I screamed and in an instant Matt was trying to get Khalil off of me and Jeff was pulling me away.

"What's going on out here…Khalil put that girl down." Uncle Gil was at the door looking confused while Jeff got me away from Khalil.

"O-kay Bella let's go." Jeff grabbed me up and we started heading for the woods. I would have kicked and screamed if it wasn't for the fact I really did want to get away from Khalil at the moment.

We hit a spot kind of deep in with plenty of shade which I was very grateful for because it was steaming outside. I leaned my back on a tree and whipped my forearm across my forehead.

"It's too damn hot out here to be on some bullshit-" I looked up at the sun trying to peek through the trees.

"Yeah well maybe you should cool the fuck off!" I screamed from the sudden coldness of water being poured on me. I moved away from the bottle and glared at Jeff.

"The fuck!? Why did you do that-" Jeff threw the bottle at me and hit my thigh making me hiss.

"You had sex in your father's bed with another girl!?" I rolled my eyes at him, leave it to Jeff to have his mind focused on that one little detailed I didn't want him to know about.

"Yeah so fucking what-" I shrugged while sitting on the ground. I picked up a stick and started picking at the dirt.

"How was it?" I stopped all movements and looked up at him like he lost his mind.

"Huh?" Jeff sat down beside me, a bit close and nudged me in the side with his elbow.

"How was it, who was on top, did she give you a nice tongue bath, how was it?" I blinked a few times trying to let my brain process what the hell he was asking me. After a moment I shook my head and laughed lightly to myself.

"Uh…she was okay, I mean we were on to something good until my dad walked in, but between you and me, the only reason why he blew up the way he did was because he was trying to get her his damn self and he's just mad I got to her first." I looked over to see Jeff smiling and couldn't help but do the same.

"You're bad Bella." I sighed and popped the strap of my tank top making Jeff laugh at me.

"So I've been told-"

"Don't leave." Jeff ran his hand across my breast and I slapped his hand away quickly.

"Well not right away, but I will have to move on maybe next week." Jeff slouched down some and laid his head on my chest.

"No, stay for a month or so, I'll leave with you." I raised a brow at his actions but wrapped an arm around him anyway.

"Who says I want you to tag along?" I tried to lighten up the situation with a joke, but when Jeff looked up at me I saw nothing but seriousness in his eyes.

"You will." I opened my mouth to try to make another joke, but he beat me while kissing me. My eyes grew widen when his tongue snake its way into my mouth and I broke it when I heard him groan.

I moved away from him and rubbed my hands over my thighs trying to tell myself that what just happened DIDN'T just happen.

"HEY JEFF!" I jumped damn near a mile into the air when I heard a somewhat deep voice. I looked up to see a tall man, nice tan in a beater and hoping shorts coming our way.

"Who is that?" I asked while cocking my head to the side and smiling.

"Fuck…my friend…Randy." Jeff stood up when Randy stopped in front of us. He looked down at me then gave Jeff and manly hug.

"Hmmm, hello Randy." I said more to myself while standing up slowly and wiping the back of my sweat pants clean. Randy smiled at me and held his hand out.

"And you are?" I took his hand in mine and shook it while smiling sweetly at Randy.

"Bella…you have nice blue eyes." I took a few steps towards Randy while still holding his hand.

"Well thank you-" Randy smirked and glanced at Jeff. I did the same and saw Jeff did not like this too much.

"I just love blue eyes…it's like a weakness." Randy looked back down at me and hugged me to him.

"Is that so…you're new around here huh?" I giggled and patted his chest, but once I felt how hard it was I let my hand linger a bit longer then I should have.

"Yup, here to visit my cousins and uncle-" Even though I was talking to Randy, I couldn't get my eyes off of his chest.

"Wait you two are related? Wow-" My hand started going down to his stomach and I started counting out his abs.

"Randy! You wanted something?" I snapped out of my daze after hearing Jeff's voice and moved away and Randy looked back at Jeff.

"Huh? OH! Yeah well the gang is all at the creek, we wanted to know if you and your brother wanted to come and join us-" Jeff was about to decline, but me being who I am I couldn't just let a good opportunity like this just pass by me.

"Oh, I guess I'm not invited huh-" I pouted and looked up at Randy while playing with my fingers.

"Oh you are most defiantly invited…Jeff go get your brother, I'll introduce Bella here to everyone else." Randy pulled me over to him and twirled me around making me giggle.

"No, she doesn't really know you, hell she doesn't know you at all, maybe she should come with me-" I moved out of Jeff's reach and shook my head no.

"Jeff I'm a big girl, a swim and meeting your friends may calm down my frustration." Randy started walking away and of course I was following him.

"Yeah, sexual frustration." Even though Jeff whispered it I could still hear him and turned back and winked at him before asking Randy the normal first meeting questions, you know…how old he was, any siblings, how big his dick was and are all his male friends like him…you know…normal questions…

**Kendra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter four people, I'm just getting over a nasty cold and sadly I had this sucker typed up for a day or so...my bad, but here it is now so enjoy!**

**Also, in this chapter I've put in the names of the people who will every now and then be mentioned in the story. I just wanted to get it out there so I don't habe to keep agging them through out the story, but this is indeed a Jeff and Bella story, but come on people, the title says it all...she's a slut lol :P**

**Slut In The Rough**

"Melina you said?" I asked the woman sitting beside me drinking a bottle of water. The woman glanced over at me and nodded her head.

"Yeah that's me, but I have a question for you." I shrugged while writing my name in the dirt with a stick.

"Why does Jeff look like he's so damn sad because you are over here?" I looked across the creek and saw Jeff doing the same thing as me and shook my head, maybe we were alike, but in only a few ways. Like for one, I didn't have a physical attraction towards him and I think he has one towards me, no, scratch that…I KNOW he has one towards me.

Every since I walked away from him with Randy he's been in a poopy mood and every time I looked at him his sad face tugged on my heart strings, which is weird because I regret nothing at all. Hell I didn't even do anything with Randy, when we got here I gave him a friendly hug and he started introducing me to everyone. I met a few girls and men already…I honestly think I am the youngest one here. Their was John, Randy of course, Maria, Melina, oh wait, no I think theirs one guy around my age name Cody, but his shy ass keeps getting lost in the back of my mind.

I stood up to jump in the creep just when I heard a shot gun go off. I'm a city girl and in Baltimore this happens all the time, but damn that was too close.

Everyone around me ducked down and started cursing while gathering their things. I did the same and started following Melina around the creek and taking my ass home…I thought.

"What…well who the hell was that shooting?" I asked while still ducking down some just in case. Melina looked back at me and laughed a bit before grabbing my hand and tugging me along with her a bit faster.

"That was Calaway. He's an old grump who doesn't like for us to have fun. He's been like that since we were real young.

"He needs some pussy in his life…one day I'm a buy a woman for him and send her to his door, maybe things will be different." I raised a brow at what Randy just said while everyone else laughed, everyone but me and Jeff. Matt slapped him o the back of the neck and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah right, he may chock her, beside which one will you find that is crazy enough to go anywhere near that house?" Maria said while we started walking in a different direction.

"Hey a hooker s twenty bucks around here-"

"How do you know?" I heard come out of my own mouth before I could stop myself. John looked back at me a bit shocked while everyone else started laughing and pointing at him. John face turned a nice shade of pink before clearing his throat.

"I made a mistake of driving past the strip a few times, I never said I've been with one-"

"Oh cut the bullshit man, I know you have before, but it's okay…Cody why are you so quiet huh?" Randy asked Cody who just shrugged. Randy rolled his eyes and left it alone.

"Where are we going?" I asked while putting my beater back on. The sun was starting to set and I was grateful because a breeze could be felt every now and then. Melina placed an arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"We are going to Dave's house. He's a little older but cool as fuck, his house is like a getaway from everything else, it's like you are an adult there-"

"Dumbass we are adults." Melina glared at Matt before flipping him off and refocusing her attention on me.

"Like I was saying, you're going to love him, he's great…oh I think Ashley is already there." I fell back a bit until I was next to Jeff who was behind everyone. I kept my eyes straight ahead but reached around until I caught his hand and held it. He squeezed it lightly making me look at him and I saw his green eyes looking down on me.

"Are you mad at me?" I leaned in and whispered. Jeff only shook his head while a small smile played on his lips. I sighed and laughed a bit when he pulled me to him into a half hug and we walked the rest of the way to "Dave's house".

--

"Do you want a beer, smoke?" I shook my head and waved the smoke out of my face. John just shrugged while walking back to his seat. I was sitting up under Jeff while everyone talked. Jeff and I stayed silent just watching everyone interact and it was nice, I need to get to know everyone more, but so far so good…the only down side is the fact Dave wasn't home, but damn near everyone had a damn key to his house so we just let ourselves in.

The house was nice, it had two levels, basically it was a log cabin just up to date with everything a person wanted. We were all in the living room with the television on, yet no one but Cody was watching. I saw Randy had gotten himself another beer and turned my attention to Jeff.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here-"

"Girl relax, we all have a key, you think he would give us one if he minded us coming here with out him knowing?" The girl Ashley said while laughing a bit at my question. Fuck I didn't even ask her ass and Jeff looked a but annoyed himself.

I don't know why, not now anyway, but I don't like her. Something about her seemed…fake. She was TOO punk, TOO loud, TOO…just TOO fake. And she kept looking at Jeff like he's a piece of meat.

I just closed my eyes when the door opened and in walked a big man, I mean in height and built. A course of Hey Dave" was thrown his way while he looked around at the faces.

"The hell you all doing in my house, who invited you?" The stern look on his face made me scoot closer to Jeff who wrapped his arm around me more. Even though he seemed not to pay Dave any mind he just held me tighter.

"Uh, you gave us a key, we are always invited." Maria smiled sweetly at him making me laugh a bit.

"Oh well welcome to my home then…wait…John, Cody, Randy, Melina, Matt, Ashley, Maria….Jeff…new face I have never seen before." I gave him a little wave which earned me a few laughs.

"This is me and Jeff's cousin Bella-" Ashley laughed a bit too loud and pointed at me…something I hated.

"You know this whole time I didn't know your name…I think I'm drunk-" I just glared at her and rolled my eyes.

"Or a dumb bitch." I whispered to myself. Jeff pinched my arm and laughed a bit, the first time he did that since we have been around his friends. I smiled a little and shrugged.

"Bella huh…damn I didn't know you two pale fuckers had some color in the family." Matt shrugged and leaned back into his chair.

"Yeah well we haven't seen her in years, so some family issues has come up and she's living with us-"

"Like I'm not right here…" I raised a brow at Matt feeling very annoyed these two were holding a conversation about me in front of me. Randy leaned up from his spot on the couch and smiled.

"Someone is showing a bit of a temper like there cousin." I cocked my head to the side and Randy just nodded to Jeff. I looked over and saw Jeff head leaned back on the loveseat and his eyes were closed.

"Hell yeah, you two are so alike it's spooky-" Melina smiled at us before it dropped from Ashley cutting her off.

"They are not that alike-" That did it, I was sick of her shit and from the look on everyone else's face so were they.

"How would you know, you know nothing about me, you didn't even know my damn name." Ashley looked a bit taken back, but the glare in her eyes told me she knew what she was doing.

"I didn't care to." She smirked and I looked at her trying to figure out was se serious and if so why? What the fuck did I do to her ass?

"Ashley don't start that shit, not in my house-" Dave pointed his finger at her and said ina warning tone. I stood up feeling the city in me starting to come out and started working my neck.

"Please don't think you are hurting my feeling with your wanna be punk ass-" John damn near chocked on his beer laughing at Ashley who eyes damn near popped out.

"Excuse me!? Wannabe!?" Ashley stood up also as if she was going to really try to put her hands on me. Jeff instantly was by my side making Ashley take a few steps back.

"Yes! Wannabe! Besides it's too damn hot to have all that shit on, I mean seriously, I don't care if it is a mini skirt, it's too damn hot to have on leather!" Ashley looked down at her outfit and then at everyone else who had on either a beater and shorts, or bikini top and shorts.

"Oh fuck you-" I waved my hand at her weak defense and smiled.

"Fuck no, I may be into girls a bit but not even on my worse day and your best would I even allow you a sniff of this pussy-" I saw a gleam in Melina's eyes, but didn't pay any attention to it. Jeff quickly covered my mouth and smiled at everyone.

"Okay I think it's time for us to go, say Bye Bella." Jeff moved his mouth and I waved at everyone.

"Bye Bella." I said smugly while Jeff dragged me out of the house.

"Did you have to do that?" Jeff asked while guiding me through the woods.

"Yes I did, that punk bitch had it coming, and why doesn't she like me, she doesn't even know me." I pouted a bit while trying to keep up with Jeff.

"She's my ex, hell she's jealous of any woman sitting beside me." I reached out and caught the back of Jeff's shirt so I could keep up with him better…hell it was getting dark out here.

"Well why would she feel threaten towards me, I'm your cousin-" Jeff stopped making me run into his back.

"Bella Beauty, you can not be that naïve." I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it quickly, last thing I wanted to do was get into a discussion out here in the dark with Jeff. We stayed silent all the way home and not even looking at him I went straight to my room and was grateful to see my purse sitting on my bed. I locked my door and ran over to it and pulled out my friend…someone I needed more then ever.

**Also Triple H/Paul will be mentioned also :D**

**Kendra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay before you all start to curse me out I am sorry...my bad okay I know it's been forever and a day but alot has gone on and well I couldn't think...BUT here's another chapter...enjoy and R&R if you still care lol**

"Did you really have to do that? I mean I know she was a bit annoying, hell even to me, but did you have to say the pussy sniffing comment?" I sat up in my room barely paying attention to Matt's ranting and raving about my "behavior" around his friends. Jeff was sitting down on the floor beside my bed between my legs which were hanging off my bed.

When Matt said the "pussy sniffing comment" it made Jeff laugh all over again. Matt stopped his pacing and glared at him, but that didn't do shit, I've learned in this short amount of time being around them that Jeff was not afraid of Matt at all, which was a good thing in my eyes because I was far from being afraid of Khalil.

I giggled myself at that and kicked Jeff's shoulder lightly so he would shut up. Matt just shook his head and left the room while mumbling we are just alike. Jeff stood up and walked towards the door and locked it. I pulled my legs up and sat Indian style ad watched him turn the overhead light off and then put my window up to let the night air in.

"What are you doing?" I asked while he took his jeans off and sat down on my bed beside me.

"Getting ready for bed, I think you need a bit of company tonight." I heard him, I swear I did, but every since we left Dave's house my mind has been set on one thing and one thing only and I knew out of everyone I could ask Jeff this one question and he would judge me.

"Is Melina gay?" Jeff leaned away from me some I guess to get a good look at me before smiling a bit.

"Like her huh?" I rolled my eyes and stretched out on my bed while looking out the window.

"I didn't say all of that, I just asked a question okay?!" Jeff held his hands up while lying down beside me.

"Okay fine, but to answer you question properly, I don't know, she and Dave I know go at it from time to time, but girls…I don't know, maybe…why?" I sighed and shrugged a bit.

"I mean maybe I was just seeing things, but it's the way she looks at me, talks to me…she hugs me a lot and giggle at anything I say…correct me if I'm wrong but don't women do that with men?" Jeff was now on his side rubbing my stomach and slowly but surely going higher with each passing moment.

"I guess so, hell maybe she is attracted to you, but what I want to know is are you going to act on it?" I bit my lip at the thought…hell she wouldn't be my first roll in the bed, but I don't know.

I gasped when Jeff pinched my left nipple a bit. I was so deep in thought I didn't even know his hand was on my breasts. I moved his hand away and sat up completely and in no time he had me back down and on top of me.

"This is wrong and you know it-"

"Wrong my ass, look we have been pussyfooting around this long enough…it's confusing I know, but can you honestly say you don't want me in any kind of sexual way?" I opened my mouth to answer but he placed his finger to my lips shushing me. I watched him push my shirt up and massage my breasts before licking circles around one and then the other. He smiled at his work and then went down to the end of the bed, taking my shorts and panties along with him.

--

I sat up in my room painting my toe nails and listening to Jeff and Matt talking outside on the front porch. It's been two weeks and I was officially bored out of my fucking mind. I haven't heard from Khalil since he left which is no surprise for me at all, BUT he has left me a cash card in my name and has added a few hundred onto the card last week…problem is, where the hell am I going to use it at?

Matt and Jeff's friends turned out to be a bore, well not Melina, she's been fun…much fun…

…too much damn fun to the point I'm ducking her ass. She's cute, nice breasts, but I like the real thing on a woman and she's been giving me this vibe that she wants me and I would give it a go, but after just a few kisses she's become stalkerish.

Jeff and Matt's male friends on the other and, I want those fuckers, but every time I even think about getting my nails into their backs Jeff is by my side and on top of that I think he told them not to mess with me, well one of them did…either way I am not happy, I mean how long can a girl live off a nine inch dildo?!

But…on the other hand since that night with Jeff he has giving my Molly some special attention. Hell it's still tingling from it's morning visit with Jeff.

Even though I should stop him I can't, I mean he's just so fucking good at what he does, but I know he wants to do more, but I can't let it go that far, not yet, it still burning in the back of my mind that it's still so damn wrong. I mean like this morning we came very close, to the point the head was just about o push in but I stopped him. it was just the right moment at the wrong time…let's go back shall we?

--

Jeff and I were skinny dipping once again, like we always do, nothing out of the norm. Jeff was feeling me up which I have become accustom to over time and enjoyed it. With my back to him I moved his hands lower until they were around my Molly.

Getting the hint he started to finger me and I leaned in and started kissing him things started to get heated and before I knew it we were out of the water and on the blanket we had laid out so we could watch the sun come up.

With my feet in the air and noticing my toe nails were not done I felt the head of his dick started to push inside of me when that damn gun went off again!

Needless to say we got dressed and ran back home cursing the whole way there.

--

But back to now, I wiggled my toes and looked at the bright red on them, the whore color…almost fitting for me. They would look so good in the air if only I can find a man that's not in this area…I'm damn near desperate at this point and it's sad because I am NOT a desperate girl!

Once my toes were dry I slipped my feet into my flip flops and went downstairs. Uncle Gil was gone off somewhere and I didn't want to hang around my "cousins." I pushed the screen door open and let it slam shut behind me making their attention fall on me.

"I'm going for a walk, be back before the sun sets-" I threw over my shoulder at the two while walking down the three steps.

"Hey you can't go alone, you don't know the woods like we do." I rolled my eyes at hearing Matt's voice and turned around slowly.

"Well maybe if you two let me out of that cage you call a house a bit more often I can get to know the woods better, besides isn't this suppose to be the place I'm suppose to live…don't you suppose I should get to know my surroundings?" I said a bit angrily with my hands on my hips.

"I Suppose." I glared at Jeff and waved my hand at his comment.

"Matt let her go…she'll be okay-" Jeff turned towards Matt who's face I'm sure matched my own…shock.

"Hell no man, what about Cala-" Jeff shushed him making me a bit suspicious.

"Relax, she'll learn…she will learn." Was the last thing I heard while I was walking away. They didn't know shit, I was grown damn it and I have been around these woods a few times without them knowing so I knew my way around…a bit.

--

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself while turning around in a circle. The sun was starting to go down some and I have passed this same damn log three fucking times in the last two hours. My throat was dry, my cell phone was in the house and I lost a damn flip flop almost twenty minutes ago.

"I know I saw a house around here on my second trip around hell…but was on my left or my-" A clicking sound cut my rambling to myself off quickly. I turned around and came face-to-face with a double barrel rifle…one for each eye.

"It was on your left…who the hell are you?" Frozen in place and my eyes glued to the rifle still in my face…I think I went cross eyed looking at that thing. I heard it click again and it brought me out of my daze.

"I'm Bella, I'm Gilbert's niece..17, lost like fuck out here and my foot is getting really dirty…throat is dry, do you have a phone?" I took a deep breath while the large man move the rifle up and just stared at me. He gave me the once over before grabbing my arm and trying to drag me away.

"Hey…HEY WAIT A MINUTE CAVEMAN…WHAT THE FUCK?!" I started to struggle until he let me go all together and I fell on a few twigs.

"You asked did I have a phone, it's not in my back pocket, it's at my house, now either you want to use it or not, I don't play little girl now get up and let's go or get the fuck off my property-" I stood up and started looking at the palms of my hands, making sure I didn't cut myself.

"And just how do you know what is your property? It's nothing but trees and more trees, how do you know where your shit starts and ends-" I was dusting the back of my jeans off while he glared at me.

"First watch that damn mouth of yours while talking to an adult…secondly that log over there…that's where my "shit" ends…now let's go before it gets dark…LET'S GO!" I jumped a bit and fell into step with him.

Every now and then I would glance up at him, he was cute, well not the mug he was sporting on his face at the moment, but he was cute. Tall, long black hair, a bit older…hell he might be around my father's age, but he didn't have his body…awww shit now he has green eyes…nice and green…something like Jeff's.

He caught me looking at him and glared at me and I had just about enough of it. I jogged a bit in front of him and blocked him from taking another step. I placed my hands on my hips while he took his rifle off his shoulders and pointed it towards the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he realized I wasn't moving.

"How old are you-" I folded my arms over my chest while his brows forward making me a bit nervous.

"That's none of your damn business-" I jumped at the last word he said…well yelled a bit and took a step back.

"Well what's your name then?" I asked while he walked around me and ahead of me.

"Angry Man, now get a move on it before I leave your ass out here!" I blinked a few times and it was like a light bulb went off in my head.

"Hey you're that Calaway dude aren't you?" He grunted and I ran up beside him and fell not step with him again.

"Hey you know you don't have to be so mean all the time, the people so far that I have met are-"

"Fucking boring now stop bullshitting and let's go." My mouth dropped in shock before my anger started to surface.

"Everyone is right, you do need pussy in your life-" I screamed when he suddenly grabbed my arm and swung me around in front of him and pinned me to a tree.

"You want a bullet in your ass?!" I shook my head no quickly and he gave me one last shove before taking a step back.

"You know you remind me of that boy…that Hardy boy…blonde one-"

"She's my cousin now leave her alone…come on Bella." I took a deep breath and ran over to Jeff and flung my arms around him. I never thought I would be so damn happy to see him until now. Calaway looked at us both before grunting again and pointing his gun at us.

"Keep her off my property Hardy…I mean it." He looked me over again before walking off. I waited until I couldn't see him anymore before hugging and kissing Jeff.

TBC

Kendra


	6. Chapter 6

"Can he do that

"Can he do that?! Just bully us around like that, I mean what the hell!?" We were walking back home and not once did Jeff utter a word, just let me go on and on about how much of a pig I thought Calaway was.

"I mean Jeff, he pointed the gun at my face! One sneeze and bits of Bella would be all over the place-" Jeff stopped suddenly and glared at me.

"Well good, I hope it taught your ass to listen to us from now on…look I'm not going to tell Matt or our father about this…but stay away from that man, he's…he's…-" I placed my hands on my hips and finished the sentenced for him.

"He's Fuckstraded!" Jeff smiled a little and shook his head before grabbing my hand and we walked the rest of the way home without saying another word.

--

When we got to the opening to where their house was I saw the gang hanging around the porch talking. The first person to see us was Cody.

"Their back." He nodded towards us and went back to the book he was reading while everyone else looked up at us.

"Hey we heard gun shots, did Calaway see you?" I looked over at Jeff and he nodded his head.

"No, I think we left just in time, but what are you all doing here?" Melina grabbed my hand while smiling and guiding me over to the porch steps.

"Well we wanted to go to the movies and decided to come through to see if you three wanted to go-" Melina started, but John cut her off.

"Of course you weren't here and we decided to wait-"

"But thanks to you we might have missed half of the movie…thanks Bella." Ashley finished up making everyone look at her and me to give her the evil eye.

"Well let's not keep the Punk Princess waiting, let me go shower and change." I walked pass everyone and Ashley bumped my shoulder while walking off of the porch. I stopped in my tracks and took a few deep breaths before going into the house.

--

I walked back outside to see John chasing Melina around, Matt, Randy and Maria were on the steps talking and Jeff and Ashley talking, well Ashley talking at Jeff because he wasn't paying her any mind. Cody was still reading his book, but now he was sitting on a tree stump away from everyone. Ashley saw me and rolled her eyes.

"Wow you came out the house, took you forever for you to grace us with your presence…thanks a bunch." Matt glared at her and pointed his finger at her.

"Quit it Ashley, leave my cousin alone." I ignored Matt and walked off the porch and right up to her.

"Don't mention it Ashley, what's your beef with me anyway?" Ashley smirked and held her hands out.

"Who said I had beef with you?" She had this smirk playing on her lips and I so badly wanted to slap it off her face.

"It's not just what you say, it's your actions I mean I haven't done a damn thing to you and you are constantly trying to pick a fight, jealous about something?" The smirk that was playing on her lips disappeared and I smiled.

"Please, jealous about what? A punk teenage girl trying to fit in?" I pushed her back and mistakenly into Jeff.

"Punk what-" Ashley lost her balance for a second, but regained and tried to rush me.

"WHOA! Okay you two cut it out." Randy hollered while Jeff pulled Ashley back easily and Melina got in front of me and moved me back with her body.

"Yes, seriously Ashley you need to chill out, let's get out of here and go to the mall-"Maria said while grabbing her purse and fixing her hair.

"The mall…what mall?" My thoughts switched off of Ashley dumbass like a switch.

"In the next town…it's a mall and a theater, didn't Jeff and Matt tell you?" Maria said while we walked to the trucks.

"Fuck no…Jeff?" I turned to look over my shoulder at him and he just shook his head.

"We'll talk later." I smacked my lips and waved my hand at him.

"Yeah sure, what movie are we going to see?" I asked no one in particular.

"Whatever is showing, duh." I opened my mouth to say something, but surprisingly Cody came up beside me and placed his hand over my mouth and walked me over to I'm guessing Randy's truck.

"Cut it out Ashley, not going to say it again." Matt warned while placing his finger in her face.

"Whatever."

"Okay this is how it's going to work, only the cuties can ride with me so Maria, Melina and Bella-" Randy smiled down at us while we laughed and waved him off…even though we liked it.

"Well I'm going to ride in your truck." Cody said taking his nose out of the book for a second.

"I said cuties Cody." Randy said while getting in the truck.

"Leave Coddles alone, he knows he's a sexy beast in his own way. Melina laughed while Cody just smiled a little and got in beside me.

The seating was Randy driving, Melina in the passenger seat, I was in the middle in the back seat and Maria and Cody was on either side of me.

"What are you reading?" I whispered so only he could hear. Cody moved his book from in front of his face and leaned over close to me.

"It's called "Counterfeit". It's from Kenny-Bell's NLOS collection-" I moved back and my eyes got wide.

"Get the fuck out, I have been looking all over for that book, can I read it after you?" Cody did his best not to laugh at me getting so excited, but I have wanted to read that for months! I forgot all about it when my mother died and I moved.

"Sure-" Cody said and went back to reading. We were riding in silence when I thought of something. I turned back around facing Cody and tapped his book.

"Wait, what are you doing reading that kind of book anyway?" Cody moved the book and raised a brow.

"Oh you didn't know? Coddles here loves NLOS collections." Maria butted in while tapping Melina.

"Yeah, he thinks he can read up on them and get a good idea on how to treat a woman." They laughed a little at him while Cody just shook hi head with a small smile playing on his face.

"Can someone tell me what the hell NLOS means?" Randy asked making us all look at him. Cody marked his page and closed his book.

"It means "Not Like Other Stories"…she has so many twists and turns in her books it makes for very good reading." Randy glanced at him through his rearview mirror.

"You sound like a chick-" Melina hit Randy's shoulder and forward her brows.

"Hey maybe you should read them sometimes, maybe you can finally learn how to touch a woman." I raised my brows at that comment, did they have something going on…maybe Melina was bi.

"Aww, is Randy having women trouble?" I said in a baby voice while playing with his hair.

"Yeah right, listen to Melina if you want, I know how to treat a woman…give me a a shot and I can show you." He said while touching my hand and winking at me though the rearview mirror.

"Maybe, maybe. I said while pulling my hand back and getting comfortable again.

"So we know you were bullshitting about what happened in the woods, what really happened?" I looked over at Cody shocked he wasn't reading and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Okay, don't tell Matt please…but I turned around and the rifle was in my damn face, I thought my life was over." Randy laughed a bit and Maria plucked his ear.

"Randy shut up, but oh yeah, that happened to me when a few years ago."

"What did you do?" I asked really wanting to know just in case it happens to me again.

"Well after pissing myself I ran, told my father and haven't been near his property since." I cocked my head to the side and thought for a second.

"Wait, your father didn't do anything?" Randy started laughing more and so did Melina. Maria hit them both and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well yes and no, he went to his house and talked to him…they ended up drinking and laughing…assholes." Maria grumbled while folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah poor Maria was left in the cold." Melina giggled.

"See if it was me, I would have-" Randy started off, but Maria cut him off quickly.

"Cried your eyes out like a bitch, like you did when you were twelve!" I covered my mouth with my hands while Melina laughed louder. Cody moved me closer to him and mouthed "watch this".

"Fuck off Maria! That dude looked huge to me! What did you want me to do?" Randy shrieked. Cody sat up a bit and cleared his throat.

"I didn't cry the first time I saw him." Cody said casually causing Randy to turn and glare at him for a second.

"Right, Cody is strong, unlike you…remember that time that guy was trying to get rough with me Maria? Cody kicked his ass." Maria nodded her head and reached over me and patted Cody's knee.

"Because I wasn't there to get to him first." Randy mumbled and I shook my head at him, he was a big baby…big sexy baby.

"Randy you are so full of shit." Melina said while getting so lotion out of her purse and putting it on her hands and arms.

"So…quite Cody has a rough side huh?" I whispered in his ear.

"Maybe…maybe." I smirked at him using my line on me.

"Smart ass." Cody finally showed his true smile which I have to admit was cute.

"You like it though." He turned to fully face me and our lips were only not even an inch away.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Melina asked while passing Maria the lotion…which smelled like Bath and Body Works Sweet Pea.

"Nothing…nosey." Cody whispered the last part making me giggle some.

"You're bad." I said while touching his arm. Cody licked his lips and placed his hand on my thigh.

"Don't smile at me too much…Jeff may not like that." He blew a kiss at me and my whole smile dropped along with my mood…did he know something?

Kendra


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, forgot to say that last time, you know I love them...I'm working on three stories and trying to add to all of them today, so I'm putting this up now. Also yes this is still a Jeff story...just have to put some other people in it to spice it up, hope you all enjoy :P**

**Oh and just incase you all didn't know, I own not a one of the WWE wrestlers...hell even if they weren't wrestlers I still wouldn't own them...well I think that is cleared up, now really...ENJOY! :D**

For the remainder of "trip" into town I was in a daze. If you asked me now what we saw or did, I wouldn't be able to tell you, I think I can only remember getting a few clothes and shit I don't even know if what I picked out matched…I think Melina picked them out and I paid for it, that about it.

My mind kept going over what Cody said and the whole time we were out he kept looking at me and smiling and because of that I kept my distance from Jeff who was stand offish from everyone else because he was mad at me and everyone knew he Jeff was mad he shuts people out.

So I stayed around John, it shocked him at first, but hell I didn't want to be around Randy because he was around Melina and you all know that story. Ashley was being herself…a pain in the ass around Maria and Jeff, Cody was reading his book and Jeff was just somewhere doing who knows what.

But right now I was lying in my bed in the dark listening to the night life the crickets, and hell an owl was around somewhere close. A few of the boys stayed over well Randy and John did for what I don't know.

I was in my own thoughts when I heard my bedroom door creak open…I knew I should have locked it. I turned away from the window and only saw a shadow. I sat up just as they were coming closer and I saw Randy's face in the moon light.

"What are you still doing up?" Randy sat down on my bed and smirked.

"I didn't know I had a bedtime Bella." I rolled my eyes and looked back out of the window.

Some time passed and neither of us said a word. After a few more minutes of feeling his eyes on me I turned back to face him and raised a brow.

"Did you come in here because you had a question or to just simply stare at me?" Randy smiled and stood up not saying a word. He just pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

"Neither-" He started to get back on my bed but I pushed him back by his shoulders and glared at him.

"Whoa! What do you think you are doing?" Randy stood up straight while looking confused.

"Oh come on Bella I know you feel the same way I do, you are a sexy woman and come on, look at me-" my eyes I knew were as wide as saucers, was this dude serious?

"The fuck? Randy weren't you just hitting on Melina not too long ago, and you think I'm just going to sleep with you?" Randy took a step back and looked as if he was rethinking his actions…but he wasn't.

"Bella, you seem like the kind of girl who can have casual sexy, you know, no strings attached-" my mouth dropped and I got out of bed myself and pulled my night short down. I started poking him in his chest while trying to set him straight.

"Well seeming like something and being something is two totally different things so I suggest you put your shirt back on and get the fuck out of here." I said while pointing to the door. Randy sighed and bent down and picked his shirt up. I sat back on my bed and watched him turn away and started for the door, but then suddenly he stopped.

"You don't find me attractive?" He asked with his back still facing me. I smiled a little and shook my head, I bruised his ego.

"You iight-" I said lightly and he looked over his shoulder at me.

"That's it?" I rolled my eyes playfully and sighed…hell he wasn't getting any, mind is well boost his ego back up a bit.

"That's all I'm saying now leave." Randy turned his body around and licked his lips while rubbing his chin.

"Okay…but give me one goodnight kiss." I stared at him for a minute and shook my head.

"This isn't a fucking debate, I'm not going to bargain with you, get out." I said with a little laugh in my voice. I swear, he reminds me of my ex, he doesn't give the fuck up.

"One kiss." He said while holding up his index finger. I watched him walk back over to me and leaned down so we were eye level and he had a hand on either side of me.

"I'll tell my cousins." I said as a last resort, he was so cute and those damn eyes of his. My bit down on my bottom lip while he leaned closer.

"They're sleep, it's three in the morning…just a peck on the lips." He said while turning his face to get better access to my lips.

"Fine." I breathed out just before Randy's lips pressed against mine. I tried to move back thinking that was the end of it, but his hand caught my head and held it in place while he leaned forward, pushing me back on the bed.

I felt his tongue touch my lips and tried again to move, but he moved with me. I tried to talk, but that only allowed his tongue to dart into my mouth. I placed my hands on his shoulders trying to push him back, but he grabbed my legs and pulled them up making me go flat on the bed and the kiss to break.

"You said a peck Orton." I said out of breath and pushing my hair back. Randy rubbed his hand over my stomach and tugged on the bream of my panties before I slapped his hand away.

"Something you should learn now better then later, I lie." I rolled my eyes and tried to push my shirt down.

"Get out-" I said only half serious. As bad as I need some dick, I didn't want it in the house, and if it ever came down to fuck in this room, I didn't want people to be in it, scratch that, I didn't want JEFF in it. Shit his room was next door to mine, how awkward would that be?

"I will, as soon as I'm done going in." I felt my panties get a little wet while he pulled them off with ease. I should stop him, I really should stop him, I know I should, but…hell the pussy won this round.

--

I woke up to the sun in my face and groaned. My legs felt like jelly and my mid-section was sore…meaning I had a blast last night. Too bad I wasn't thinking about Randy, but imagining my ex, so much I now have the courage to call his ass.

I reached over on the nightstand and picked up my phone. I sat up pulling the sheet over my naked breasts. I pushed the fourth digit on my cell phone and let his number speed dial. Once it started ringing that's when I got nervous.

"Yeah?" I bit my lip and sighed a little bit, he sounded so good. Wherever he was it was a lot going on because he was yelling for someone to run off some papers for him and a lot of talking in the background.

"Hey you." I said with a little smile...I think I was blushing some. I heard him get quite and then laugh a little.

"Who is…Bella?" He asked with a bit of question in his voice which made me cringe a bit, maybe this was a bad idea I mean he almost didn't recognize my voice.

"One and only." I heard him yell for someone to shut up and then he laughed.

"Bella Baby! Long time no see, no talk to, what have you been up to? It's been like what, a year?" I laid back on my bed, pulling the sheet up and licking my suddenly dry lips.

"Yeah I know, but you will not believe where I am." I said while looking around the room and letting out a huff.

"Father's house?" I made a noise and he laughed a bit, he just loved making fun of me.

"Fuck no, in North Carolina." I heard him stop laughing and just get quite.

"Why?"

"I live here, with my uncle and cousins." I explained. I heard men talking and sat up some to look out of my window. I saw Randy, John, and Matt outside playing around with a football. I rolled my eyes and laid back down.

"I didn't know you had family there-" I turned onto my side and pouted a bit.

"I didn't either, but my brother brought me here after my mother died."

"Damn she died, sorry about that baby…but why are you calling now?" I took the phone away from my ear and looked at it for a second, just like him to be so damn blunt…to be so like me.

"Well…it's weird really-" I heard him sigh dramatically and giggled.

"Oh hell just spill it, I know your blunt ass is not scared to give it to me straight."

"Very true, but…okay I had sex last night and I all I could think about was you."

"Really now?" you could hear the ego in his voice going up and I crossed my legs just thinking about our times we had…our "moments." The way he would talk dirt to me in English and Spanish…damn I miss him.

"Yes really now…I don't know I guess I miss what we had you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean, we had some wild times…thinking of me huh, I'm flattered." I rolled my eyes and sighed into the phone, I wish he was here or I was just near him now…I could tell he was at his office…I could be on his desk ass up and him behind me. I broke out of my daydream and smacked my lips.

"Oh shut it Alvin, I just wanted to see what you were up to since you were on my mind you know?"

"Yeah I know, look I have to go, but I will be talking to you later…maybe we can meet up again…like old times."

"Yeah maybe we can." I said seductively making him grunt in response.

"Bye baby." He said softly.

"Bye Alvin." I said playfully making him groan.

"Hey what I tell you about that huh?" He said in almost a fatherly way…hmmm, makes me thing about when he would spank me.

"Yeah whatever…Montel, better?"

"It will be if you are screaming it-"

"Get off my phone." I said while laughing and he joined in after a moment. I knew he was serious, but he and I know he really liked it when I called him Alvin.

"Bye."

"Bye-" I said softly and hung up. I almost jumped out of my skin when I turned around and saw Jeff standing their with those green eyes on me looking as though he was ready to kill.

"Who was that?"

**Kendra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews alerts and everything else! Shoot made me want to write so everyone enjoy!**

"What are you doing, just going around sneaking up on people?" I asked while placing my phone back on the nightstand.

"No, just sneaking up on you…but I wanted to come in here and thank you for keeping me up all night long-" I held my hands up and shook my head.

"Look it just happened okay, just drop it." Jeff sat next to me, very close and turned me around roughly so I was looking at him.

"You slept with Orton Bella! What the hell were you think?!" I quickly looked outside to see if the boys heard and was glad they moved away from the house more. I put the window down anyway and glared at Jeff.

"Must you be so damn loud, so what I…wait, for the record I didn't sleep with him…not once did his eyes closed…well that's a lie-" I smirked to myself and Jeff snorted.

"Let me guess around 4:01 when he howled like a damn idiot…that's real disrespectful don't you think." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms over my bare breasts. He could be so damn sensitive.

"Excuse me Jeff, I didn't know he made that kind of noise…I wanted to laugh to tell you the truth." I giggled a bit and Jeff just smiled a little.

"You wanted to, I did." I laughed louder and fell back on the bed.

"You should have seen his face-" Jeff scrunched his face up and held his hands up.

"No I shouldn't have…you two…you know an "item"?" I looked over at him and smirked.

"Hell no, that's like me asking you if you and Ashley are-" Jeff laid beside me and grunted.

"I've fucked her twice and wished I never did it once." I looked over at him and propped my self up on my elbows.

"Why?" Jeff looked over at me and pinched my nipple making me cover up and giggle.

"I'll tell you later, but who was on that phone?" I opened my mouth to lie, but was glad I didn't have to because Matt walked in.

"Hey you two what are you doing?" Matt said while leaning on the doorframe.

"Just chit chatting, what are you up to Matty?" I asked sweetly making him raise a brow.

"Well Melina is here, she says she's going to go have a beauty day or whatever and that you were bitching about not being able to find a salon last week-" I smiled brightly and stood up on my bed with my sheet wrapped around me.

"Get out." They both looked at me like I was crazy then at each other.

"Wait huh?" Jeff asked while I pushed him off my bed with my foot.

"Get out so I can get ready, I need to get out of here asap!" I said while jumping off the bed and shooing them out of the room.

"Women." Was the last I heard from Matt's mouth before I shut the door.

--

"Hey chica I hear a beauty day is coming our way." I walked out onto the porch to see Melina drawing her name in the dirt with a stick. She dropped it and walked over to me and we kissed briefly, like a good morning kiss…just a little tongue.

"Hey baby, yes Maria is meeting us there and don't worry, Ashley isn't there, but we have a friend name Mickie joining us…Randy what are you looking at?" Melina was holding my hands and excitement was all over her face until she looked over at Randy. I did the same and saw all four men looking at us.

"Did you two just kiss…on the mouth?" He asked while still looking a bit shocked, like the other two…not Jeff, he was smiling.

"Randy get over it-"I said while wrapping my arms around her neck making her laugh.

"Made me a little hard-" We rolled our eyes and broke away from each other.

"Ugh, you know what, Bella let's get out of here, I see the little boys are out today-" I smirked while we walked pass them and John grunted.

"Little boy?" Melina turned around now walking backward and held up her index finger and thumb to show just how small she meant.

"Yes, little…come on girl." She said laughing at his face and pulling me over to what looked to be an Expedition all black.

"Hey, nice truck, I didn't know you had one."

"I don't, this is Dave's truck. He lets us use it whenever we are going out, he's also paying for our beauty day, and he wants to see how we look when we are done, he may drop by with another gift, he's like that sometimes." I nodded, just listening when I thought of something…can I accept something like this from a stranger…well I can, but I didn't want to look money hungry.

"Wait, but he doesn't even know me-" Melina waved her hand at me and put the windows down.

"It's like a welcome to the gang gift, trust me, if Dave is giving, you don't refuse, the gifts are great and so is he." She looked over at me and winked and I just smiled…what did she mean by that.

"Okay…if you say so-" I sighed out while looking out of the window.

"What was going on with you and Cody last night, seemed you two were getting kind of close huh?" She elbowed me a little and I covered my face with my hands while groaning, making her laugh.

"Huh? Oh no it was just that we have the same taste in books." I said trying to make up a lie.

"He's hot isn't he?" I could feel myself blushing and nudged her shoulder.

"Melina…come on I don't want to talk about it." She rolled her eyes and pulled off the highway.

"Okay fine, but I know you like him, what I don't understand is why you two separated when you got out the truck, did he do something…did he touch you wrong-" The worry in her voice touched my heart…maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"NO! Oh gosh come on now, no I just wanted to be left alone for a bit." I shrugged and I could see the worry didn't leave her face…fuck.

"Seem to be in a bad mood this morning, you okay?" I bit my lip trying to think of something, anything other then the fact Cody thinks something is up with me and Jeff, or not, or…shit!

"No, I talked to my ex boyfriend this morning, I just miss him." Just flew out of my mouth and I wish it didn't…but it's better then say I think Cody knows Jeff and I have a thing going.

"Oh, some young man back in your hometown got you all poopy?" She said while making a mock sad face. I did the same and laughed a bit after a moment.

"Well, don't tell anyone…he's thirty, and he's now in Miami…here's a picture of him." I said while digging in my wallet for the picture of us. We were in his house and I was in a bathing suit and he just had on swimming trunks. We were hugging each other and I was kissing his chest, since he was taller then me.

"Oh he's cute…does he have a brother?" Melina kept going from watching the road to the picture to the point I had to take it from her.

"As a matter of fact he has two of them, but one of them looks just like him, same built, smile, eyes…I would have double teamed them, but he's married…something about vows…ugh." I waved my hand looking disgusted.

"You're crazy, but how did you two meet?" I smirked, that was a funny story.

"Well Alvin and I…no Montel-" I said correcting myself, if he heard me telling someone his real name he would have a fit.

"Which is it?" Melina asked looking confused.

"His name is Alvin Burke, but he goes by Montel Vontavious Porter." I said like it was nothing…I guess I'm just use to the explanation.

"Wait...M.V.P?" Melina said after a moment.

"Yes, something about him needing to have power and that name gives him that…but to let you in on another secret…he liked it when I called him Alvin…in private." I winked at her and she giggled.

"That's so cute…so you like older men huh?" I shrugged and sat back in my seat enjoying the ride.

"I like almost all men…if I can get away with it, then hey I'm game." Melina turned a corner while nodding.

"I can get with that-" I sat up straight and bit my fingernail.

"I think Calaway is cute." Melina parked the truck and looked over me like a had tow heads growing out of my neck.

"Excuse me?" I sighed and placed my hands in my lap.

"Sorry, just had to get it out, it's something about him that just…screaming all man…sexy." I shrugged while looking over at her, hope she didn't think I was crazy.

"What is wrong with you and Maria, she says damn near the same thing." My brows shot up and my mouth dropped.

"Really!? But I thought she was scared of him." I said suddenly forwarding my brows in confusion.

"Yeah well she is, she just has a crush on him from afar." She was laughing while getting her purse from the back seat. I smirked myself and got my own purse from off the floor of the truck.

"Maybe we are crazy, but right now I'm missing me some Alvin." I said with a pout which earned me a light smack on the lips.

"Aww, what brought this on?" I was putting my wallet back in my purse when she asked that…shoot I couldn't tell her that it came from me fucking Randy…uh no.

"Oh uh…I found his picture last night and had a dream…we had fun like old times." Melina patted my leg while I tried to look like I was going down memory lane…when in all seriousness I was.

"Oh, yeah I've done that before…we are here!" I jumped and looked around to see an upscale looking salon in front of us and got out the truck…this should be fun. We walked inside and I saw Maria and another woman standing at the receptionist counter. The both looked at the door when we walked in and walked up to us.

"Hey girls, ready to get waxed, buffed teased and poked?" the girl I'm guessing Mickie asked while smiling at us.

"You know I could have fucked at home, not a public place." I said while looking around the place…nice, real nice. The girls laughed and Mickie placed an arm around my shoulder.

"I think I like you already, I'm Mickie." She said while holding out her hand and I shook it.

"Bella…so who's first?" I asked while four women came out from the back and stood in front of us.

"We all are, come on." Maria said while pulling me to the back.

--

"This is the life, where is Dave so I can thank him?" I said while getting my face done up and my feet and nails done at the same time.

"Next door getting a massage and what not, girl you can thank him tonight, he's taking us to dinner." I smiled on the inside because I didn't want to move and mess up the great job the people were doing to me. Mickie was beside me basically getting the same thing done.

"Really, what does he do?" I asked while looking sideways at Mickie so I would move my head.

"Some type of executive at some big company, we've known him all of our lives, he's always pampering us." Once the woman was done with my face I looked over at Mickie and nodded my head in approval. Maria and Melina came from the back all done up and sat behind us.

"Yeah I think he's just going to love you." I opened my mouth to asked what did she mean, but I saw a figure coming in through the mirror and felt my heart stop and my panties get wet.

"Hey people, talking about me?" He took his shades off and looked us all over. He had on jeans that hugged him in the right places…and I do mean right places and a black beater…where was Alvin when I needed him.

"Always…and good things of course." Maria said while getting up and hugging him

"It better be, hey…Bella right?" He said while looking at me and I nodded.

"That's right, thank you for all of this, it's very nice of you to do." He took a step back and took his shades off. I blushed a bit under his stare while he took my hand and pulled me up lightly.

"Well look at that, the first thank you from the four of you…she's just earned brownie points ladies." He said while turning me around so my back was facing him and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder and I thought I would melt when he places a light kiss on my neck.

"That's because she doesn't know you that well yet, trust, you'll forget about thanking him after awhile." Mickie said while standing up and smoothing her shirt down.

"Mickie, do you need a spanking?" Even though it sounded like he was joking, I could see the seriousness in his face. They all laughed while he started to rock me from side to side…if no one was here I would fuck him crazy.

"Yeah I do, gonna give me one?" Mickie asked while walking pass him and bumping him a bit.

"O-kay, enough foreplay, I think we are done." Maria said while walking towards the door. I was about to move away when Dave held onto me tighter and kissed my shoulder.

"You smell good, I love your hair." He whispered in my ear and I felt myself blushing again…it was like my whole body was on fire.

"Thank you…"I said shyly and wanted to kick myself. He laughed lightly and turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks baby…Maria you already picked up the dresses for tonight?" We were all walking towards the door but stopped at the reception's counter and Dave gave her his credit card. The woman looked him over with him still hugging me. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"Sure did." I jumped when I heard Maria's voice and moved away from Dave and walked over to the girls.

"Got something good for our Bella here…accents her curves right?" I jumped when he tapped me on the ass and my eyes grew wide causing the girls to laugh.

"Oh you know I did." Maria said while tapping me on the ass too…the hell.

"Good, come on let's go." He said while opening the door for us and we all walked out.

"Where are we going?" I asked Melina while walking over to the truck.

"Back to his place to get ready." She said while hitting the alarm and unlocking the doors.

"Oh okay." I said ready to open the door, but Dave stopped me.

"Mickie and Bella drive with me." It first sounded more like a demand then asking, but I didn't want to curse him out, I mean he just paid I don't know how much for the dresses and beauty day…didn't want to ruin the day.

"O-kay." I said while getting shotgun and putting my seatbelt on…I needed to talk to Melina…alone…something didn't feel right.

--

"Look at this dress, it's gorgeous Melina." I said while twirling around in it. It was black with the trim being studied in what looked like diamonds. The shoes were a perfect match and with my hair being up I looked like something out of a magazine…we all did…shit it was a far cry from yesterday me being in cotton shorts and missing a damn flip flop.

"Yeah I know…he takes care of us, and we take care of him." Melina said while spraying on perfume. I stopped looking at myself in the mirror and looked over at Melina.

"What do you mean by-" Mickie looked at us both and stood up quickly.

"Lina Dave wants to see us…come on." She pulled Melina out of the room and I looked over at Maria for help.

"What did she mean by that?" Maria waved her hand at the door and continued putting her shoes on.

"Nothing, she's just yapping because she's just been freshly waxed…are you ready?" I laughed a little, but still…something didn't sit right with what she said.

"Yeah I am…but I need some water, I'll be back." I said while walking out of the room. I went downstairs and was walking into the kitchen when I saw Dave standing there putting his watch on…shirtless.

"Hey Bella." I took a deep breath not realizing I wasn't breathing. I smiled weakly at him and waved.

"Hey Dave, this dress is beautiful." I said and he nodded his head while twirling his finger indicating he wanted me to turn so he can get a good look at it.

"Glad you like it, I love that tattoo on your back…we have something in common." I turned back to face him and saw he had his hands on his waist and raised a brow.

"Really…oh." I stopped short when he turned around and I saw the big dragon tattoo on his back…made me want to lick it.

"Well I need to finish up, see you soon." He said while walking past me and caught me off guard when he pecked my lips and walked back upstairs.

"Yeah…gracious." I said while leaning on the counter and fanning myself when I knew he was out of sight.

**Kendra**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh wow, thanks everyone who has reviewed, the alerts, and everything else I have received I love yall! I see you all understand why I am a review whore…thank you! Here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure lol :P**

**Confused Love**

The chuffer opened the door and Dave stepped out first and helped us all out of the limo…yes we were in a damn limo. The house we were in front of was far into the woods, but once you pulled up the driveway and the trees were cleared, a beautiful mansion was what your eyes saw.

"Who's house is this?" I whispered to Mickie while we walked up the steps and two doormen opened the French double doors for us.

"Just relax, look here he comes now." I turned around and saw a tall man with dirty blonde hair coming out of a room and sliding the door shut.

"Dave." The guy said while walking over to us and shook hands with Dave.

"Paul, my man what's going on, great party I'm hoping." Paul laughed lightly and slapped Dave on the back. I was looking around and caught a glimpse of a woman and man coming out of another room and going up the steps…the hell?

"As always, I see we have someone new in the bunch, but where is Ashley?" I turned back around just in time to see Dave's jaw clench and then roll his eyes.

"Don't even mention her name, after last time, I don't want her in my sight." I turned to Melina and she mouthed that she would tell me later. I nodded my head and went back to listening to the two men conversation.

"That bad huh?" Paul chuckled while Dave shook his head and let out a breath.

"You don't even want to know the beginning of it." Paul laughed a bit more and looked me over again with hungry eyes making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Well we don't need the drama, but bring doll face is good because I have a guy from Miami who needs some company." I was a bit annoyed that he called me doll face, but then he ran his finger across my jaw and chin and I moved back.

"Company, what do you mean by that?" Dave narrowed his eyes on me, but I didn't care, what the fuck was going on? I thought we were here for dinner?

"Firecracker I see, Bella?" Paul said now standing right in front of me. I took a step back and he stretched his hand out and I shook it hesitantly.

"Yes, who's from Miami-" I rolled my eyes when a man came out of the door that Paul came out of holding a champagne bottle and cut me off. He had the same kind of color hair, but had lighter blonde streaks in the front and black ones all over.

"Paul who do we have here?" He was asking Paul the question but looking down Melina dress, ugh.

"Well, this is Maria, Melina, Mickie, and Bella…why don't you take them to the…meet and greet room." Paul winked at him which brought a bright smile to Adam's face.

"Of course, and Melina I really want to talk to you." He said while taking her arm. Melina smiled up at him and turned back to us and made a face.

Maria and Mickie were about to follow, but I grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her down the hall. I stopped in my tracks when I saw at the end of the hall another man and woman kissing and groping each other. I narrowed my eyes at the realization of what was going on and pulled Maria into the nearest bathroom.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I said while shutting the door and backing her into the sink. Maria looked a bit scared, but tried to hold her ground.

"Bella chill out, look it's just giving some men some company. They have money and well, we are small town girls that can once in awhile get dolled up and get money-" My eyes grew wide and I sat down on the toilet.

"You mean be whores." Maria shook her head looking offended.

"NO! I've never slept with any of these men, believe me…now come on Bella, it's not that bad-" I looked at her like she was crazy and pointed to the closed door.

"Not that bad!? It's sex going on all over this place, and why didn't anyone tell me what was going on?!" Maria looked down at her hands before looking at me.

"We wanted to, but Mickie thought you would freak out, and she was right, look you don't have to sleep with anyone okay, just let Dave know and he will understand." I snorted at that and crossed my legs.

"Yeah I bet." Maria walked over to me and rubbed my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Bella, but just try to have fun okay, let's go out there, the sooner we do, the faster the night will go." I looked up at her and for a moment saw a bit of fright in her eyes before she replaced it with a smile. I sighed and stood up.

"I will in a minute…I need to calm down for a moment." Maria nodded her head and walked out the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned my back on it. I thought about what I saw before we went in and I quickly locked the door.

I opened my purse and took out my phone ready to call Matt or Jeff so they could pick me up, but the only problem was, I didn't know where I was. I stomped my foot and closed my purse and damn near jumped out of my skin when someone started banging on the door.

"Yeah." I said a bit hesitant and I wanted to kick myself for sounding that way.

"Bella! Open the door you need to come out!" I sighed in relief and quickly unlocked and opened the door. Before I could open my mouth she pulled me out of the bathroom. She dragged me down the hall and into the room everyone was partying in.

"Melina what is wrong with you-" I asked while pulling away from her finally and looked around shocked. It was wall-to-wall men and women. Some were kissing, some were talking and some were…hell I'm a freak and some of the acts still shocked me.

"You will not believe who is here!" I jumped and looked at her forgetting she was beside me and she was now holding my hand and guiding me over to someone.

"Who…oh my word." I held my chest looking at the man in front of me. A woman was sitting beside him on a love seat and he looked bored out of his mind. He rolled his neck which was a sign he was stressing out. Melina nudged me over to him and he looked up and blinked a few times before taking his shades off. I smirked, never put it pass him to have shades on, indoors.

We didn't say anything, just staring at each other. I licked my lips while he stood up and walked up on me and looked me over. I opened my mouth to say something, but an arm draped over my shoulder. I looked up and saw Dave smiling.

"Well there she is, Bella I would like for you to meet someone, Mr. Montel Vontavious Porter-" I grabbed Alvin's hand and shook it with a sly smile on my face.

"MVP…nice to meet you…" I said while winking at him. He looked at Dave and then me and let a smile creep up on his face.

"Likewise…let's go somewhere and talk privately." I looked up at Dave and he nodded his head and let me go. I was about to follow Alvin when someone pulled on my arm.

"Ask about his brother." Melina whispered in my ear and I moved back laughing.

"Hush girl." Melina shrugged and walked away with Dave. We walked out of another door and into what looked to be the back yard. We walked towards the pool and once we were out of sight and really couldn't hear the soft music anymore Alvin dropped my hand and looked at me harshly.

"The hell are you doing here Bella? Do you have any idea what kind of party this is?!" My smile dropped and I smacked my lips. Some things never change, like Alvin playing daddy…well that scenario always did play out great on my part…

"I just found out a few minutes ago, but what I'm tripping on is why the fuck YOU are here, I mean I told you where I was and you didn't even tell me you were going to be here." I said while dropping my purse on a lawn chair and got up in his face. he moved away mumbling something I couldn't understand, meaning I just caught his ass.

"Look it was a last minute thing alright…I was on the jet when I was talking to you, I'm here on business and the dude I'm trying to close a deal with brought me here…but look, until you leave I want you to stick by me. I can't believe you are one of Dave's girls-" I could feel my nostrils flaring. For one I just caught him again, how he know about Dave and his damn girls…I'll ask him about that later though.

"Wrong, I am not, look I just met Mickie today and the other two I know from my cousins, which I'm sure don't know what they do-" Alvin turned away from me waving his hand at me like what I was saying was bullshit.

"Not a good look young lady, not a good look." I walked around him and stood in front of him and grabbed his face with both of my hands and made him look at me.

"Look Alvin I told you I didn't know, which part of that don't you understand?" Alvin pulled away from me and grabbed my hands.

"I understand you have too much base in your voice." I sighed trying to calm myself down, this is not what I thought it would be like the next time I saw him.

"Look, this is the first time we have seen each other in a year right? I don't want to fight with you." I moved my hands out of his and placed my hands on his face more gently.

"Yeah, damn…I can't believe I have to pay to spend time with of all people you-" I smiled when he finally broke down and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled when he picked me up.

"I can't believe you are paying for anything…Alvin you are falling off." I said when he put me down and sat down in one of the lawn chairs and pulled me onto his lap.

"Hey I never fall off, watch that mouth…so…about what you were saying this morning huh? Been thinking about me?" I bit down on my bottom lip and straddled him while playing with his tie.

"Yes I have…being with that other guy has made me think of some things we have done." I said while twisting his tie up in my hand until we were face-to-face.

"Oh he did all of that to you?" he moved me up on him and I could feel he was getting erect.

"Hell no, just made me think of you…and the time I slept with your wife and my father caught me-" I was kissing up his jaw line and sucked his earlobe in my mouth.

"Ex wife you know that…yeah that's when we first met too…freak." I giggled while he palmed my ass in his hands. I pulled back and started to undo his tie.

"Oh shut up, but where is Darla?" I asked while he tried to undo the tie to my dress.

"Fuck if I know…I'm not thinking about that right now-" I smiled and leaned in and started kissing him. and in an instant it was like a year never passed. Instead of trying to undo my dress he just lifted it up to my waist while I started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Come on…oh sorry didn't know anyone was out here…having fun?" We looked over and saw that Adam guy and Melina. Melina had an amused look on her face while looking from me to my ass. I pulled my dress down over my ass and Alvin's hands.

"Trying to-" Alvin said harshly trying to get them to move on. Adam held his hands up and started to go somewhere else when Dave came out of nowhere and pulled me up off of Alvin.

"Bella, come on we have to go…now!" I pulled away and grabbed my purse.

"O-kay…" Alvin stood up and whispered in my ear.

"Call me if you need me okay?" I smiled up at him and nodded my head.

"Got you." I said while winking at him and all but running to keep up with Dave's pace.

--

"You failed to tell me you were only seventeen-" We were in the limo and for a good twenty minutes we didn't say anything until he spoke those words. I was looking out the window at the trees going by and glanced at him before going back to looking at the trees.

"And you failed to tell me that you were taking me to a whore house." Dave undid his tie and looked none too pleased with me at the moment.

"A what!?" I jumped at how his voice boomed in the limo. I swallowed hard before regaining my attitude.

"You heard me! If I would have known this is what you did, I would have never taken you up on that offer for a beauty day." Dave just glared at me for a moment before smirking.

"But you did, I just wish you weren't seventeen." I rolled my eyes and started looking through my purse, not looking for anything, but I didn't want to look at him, because even though I was pissed at him, it was Dave people…sexy fuck.

"So what, you know at seventeen I can be legal to do a lot of things-" I picked up my mirror and started looking at myself in it. I caught out the corner of my eye Dave sit up and lean in. he took my mirro from me and checked himself out before dropping it back in my purse…bastard.

"Oh really, like what?" I opened my mouth to curse him out, but decided against it. I just snapped my purse shut and crossed my legs.

"Don't worry about it." He laughed and shook his head at me. I was stewing at this moment. I didn't even realize the limo stopped until he opened the door and got out.

"Okay, look you are getting out here, your house is just up the hill." I peeked out the door at him and my mouth dropped, was he serious, it was dark and anything cold be in those woods!

"Are you serious!?" He reached in and pulled me out. He took something out of his pocket and stuffed it down the front of my dress.

"Here's four bills, don't say anything about what you saw, you went to dinner, had a blast and that is it, got it?" I felt like I wanted to cry, he could not be serious! I looked down at my feet and pointed to them.

"Got it, but I have heels on-" He sighed and got back into the limo.

"Take them off! Now go!" I jumped and took a step back while he slammed the door. I turned and looked at what was ahead of me and felt the first of many tears fall.

"Oh and Bella?" I turned around and saw he let the window down.

"What?" I asked while wiping my eyes.

"I'll see you on you eighteenth birthday." He drove off and I took the money out and was about to throw it when I thought about…I wasn't no fool. I stuffed it back in my dress and pulled my phone out of my purse.

"Asshole." I mutter while pushing the digit and watching the number dial. I placed the phone to my ear and it barely rung before he answered the phone.

"Hey Alvin, can you come get me...I'm on the side of the road, just please come get me, I don't see a sign…yeah I'll stay on the phone…thank you." I found a tree stump and sat down. I kicked my shoes of and just prayed no one came and did anything to me.

**Kendra**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here is the double digit…the big 1-0 the decade…uh…anywho! Thanks to everyone, I have a lot of alerts and on peoples favorite story list, author list…thanks peoples! And the review…love yall!**

**So here's chapter ten…enjoy!!**

"So where were you last night and this morning, and half of the afternoon? Dave was worried when he found out you didn't show up home last night" I was sitting on a log looking at the sun glisten off of the creek. I looked up and saw Melina walking over to me and shrugged.

" First off fuck Dave, secondly…with Alvin." Melina sat with me in the shade and raised a brow while I blushed.

"Okay what happened with Dave-" I rolled my eyes and threw a rock into the creek and snorted.

"Dave is an asshole and I don't want to ever face him again." I rolled my neck and looked at Melina who blinked a few times before holding her hands up and laughing lightly.

"Well okay, we will talk about that later, but tell me more about Alvin." She said his name all dreamy and I giggled. I dusted my hands off and sat Indian style and waved my hands in my face being dramatic and sighed loudly.

"Hmm, well after Dave dropped me off on the fucking road, I called Alvin, I told him what happened and he picked me up…girl we were driving…"

--

**-Last Night-**

I had my heels in my hands, I had so many runs in my stockings you would have thought they were racing to get to my thigh. My big toe was sticking out, I was overall pissed the fuck off and my phone died on me fifteen minutes ago.

I finally saw some high beams coming down the road and shield my eyes while turning away. When I looked back the car was in front of me and Alvin had already opened the door.

"Just going to stand there or get in?" I huffed and got in and slammed the door earning a shove from Alvin.

"Respect the car please." I rolled my eyes and slouched down in my seat.

We drove for awhile, me still cursing Dave out in my head and changing the radio station every two seconds. It was to the point Alvin grabbed my hand and placed it in my lap.

"So he just left you here, anything could have happened to you, the fuck was he thinking?!" I held my hands up before rubbing my eyes and shaking my head.

"Alvin I don't even-" Alvin slapped my leg making me jump and pointed his finger in my face.

"Hey, what have we discussed about this Alvin business? It's Montel-" I plucked his finger and glared at him, what the fuck was wrong with him?

"First off, dude your name is Alvin, we are alone, get over it!" I said while working my neck and snapped in my fingers in his face. He had an amused look on his face before chuckling.

"Did you just snap on me?" I just looked at him for a moment before looking back out the window at darkness.

"It's been not a very good night for me Al, seriously I just…I want to go home." I said a bit down. it's something how a few changes in your life makes you value something you can no longer get back.

"Home with your cousins, home with your father, or brother-" I mumbled a few choice words and then spoke up.

"Please, neither one of those places you just named is not my home. My father is just a sperm donor, my brother is an ass, and my cousin, I know them, but I don't know them…you feel me?" He nodded his head and turned the radio off.

"Yeah I feel you, so where is home?" He asked me while now turning onto the highway.

"Baltimore." I said low while looking down at my hands.

"When do you turn eighteen?" I smacked my lips and smiled a little. He touched my cheek making me look over at him and he winked at me.

"Don't play, you know when I turn eighteen, but I just want to blow this joint, even if it's only for a day, hell a night." I reclined the seat and closed my eyes.

"Never did tell me where the house is." I had my arm over my eyed, but still turned my head to where he was and answered him.

"I know." He moved my arm and I still had my eyes closed. I heard him curse and laughed…until he pinched my damn nose.

"Want to tell me?" I narrowed my eyes and spoke with much attitude.

"No I do not." I said while pulling the seat up a bit and turning the air up some.

"Come on-" The way he spoke, I could hear the annoyance in his voice so…I decided to make him happy.

"Let's go back to where you are staying." I said while playing with one of his braids. He glanced over at me for a moment before busting a U-turn.

"We can do that." I smiled and started to relax…he gets what he wants and so do I…me wanting not to go home tonight.

--

"So what else happened?" Melina asked all into me telling my story. I was looking up at the sky trying to relieve everything until her eagerness fucked that up. I looked back down at her and cocked my head to the side.

"Mel calm the fuck down. I mean when we got there we talked some, we got familiar with each other all over again…girl the power of a man and his dick." I said licking my lips at the thought of the things we did in that hotel room. Mel draped an arm over my shoulder and sighed.

"I know, why do you think I have been with Dave for so long?" I looked over at her and snorted.

"How long?" Mel thought about it for a moment before holding up her hand and a thumb.

"Six years." I shook my head and picked up another rock. I heard something and stopped my action and listened, but Melina was talking and I thought it was our feet kicking twigs and rocks.

"Damn." I said and threw the rock. Melina laughed a little and joined in on the fun…I use that term loosely.

"Tell me about it, girl you don't understand-" I picked a twig up and pointed it in her face making her jump.

"I really don't, because I don't get how you can stand there and let him flirt with different women like that." I laughed at her facial expression and her slapping the twig out of my hand.

"The power of a man, and his dick." I rolled my eyes at her using my words against me and shoved her shoulder.

"So how did you become bi?" Out of the blue, and I knew it was an odd question, but it was on my mind. Melina bit her lip and threw a rock before answering.

"Him, he wanted a threesome and you know a second man wasn't going to join the mix, not as long as his name his David Michael Bautista Jr…so he brought my best friend Melina into it and hey…shit happened…I use to do anything to please him." I balled my face up at the thought…then thought about it…even though I couldn't stand him, fucking him and Maria…now that would have been a damn good night right there.

"And now?" I asked shaking my head of the naughty thoughts that were in my head. Melina looked at me weird for a moment before answering.

"Almost anything." I looked confused and she just smiled brightly and I laughed at her.

"You crazy-" She laughed a bit before abruptly stopping and placing her hands on her hips.

"So tell your story, how did you kinda turn?" I shrugged and started telling her with no shame.

"Well it started with the woman I was telling you about, my brother's neighbor-" Melina held her hand up and looked confused.

"I thought it was the father?" I cut my eyes at her and laughed lightly while nodding my head.

"Oh shit, see what happens when you talk too fast? Yeah, my FATHER'S neighbor. I never told you that it was Alvin's wife huh?" Her eyes grew wide and she hit my leg.

"Get the fuck out!" I waved my hand at her and scooted closer to her and smacked my lips.

"I'm telling you…but it started that my father was always talking about her, talking about her to his friends, always being friendly with her ass…and he knew she was married, and it pissed me off because he fucked around on my mother an caused their divorce, making an example to my brother that he could leave us too and he did." I said with a bite of bitterness in my voice while pulling up some grass and throwing it.

"So what did you do?" I smiled at the memory and licked my lips.

"I started speaking to her, asking if she needed help in her garden…I hated almost every second of it…but when Alvin came home from a business trip…I found a better reason to stick around their house." I said while wiggling my brows and Melina just shook her head at me with a smile playing on her face.

"So you did her and hated her at the same time?" I nodded my head and giggled.

"Yup, revenge will make you do some crazy shit, but anyway I started dressing differently, goofy and like I knew she would, she started to take me shopping, new skirts, shorts, tank tops, I hated her and still had her spending money on me.-" I winked at Melina and she laughed loudly.

"How old was she?" I stood up and placed my hands on my waist and stretched before sitting back down.

"Eighteen! Girl it was crazy, Alvin loves them young, but one time I was putting on a fashion show for her, I didn't go into another room to change and I could tell, she was looking at me, so I made the first move…in my father's room." I said while doing a little dance. Melina pushed me and I stopped, but still had an innocent smile on my face.

"Why his room?" I stopped smiling and zoned back tot hat moment.

"He has a big bed, but yeah after my father found us, which I planned he cursed us both out, told Alvin, he divorced her, I was like sixteen, we started kissing here and there because he didn't want to get into trouble, bullshit we started fucking…and one time I told him about my father liking his ex-wife and we started fucking in his bed." I was still looking straight ahead…I could still see his pissed off face.

"Who?" I looked over at Melina with I guess a bit of a crazed look on my face because she moved away some.

"My father." Melina rubbed her hands on her shorts and shook her head.

"You are bad-" I shrugged and then out of nowhere we heard a gun shot…close…too fucking close. The shell fell into the water and we looked up to see Calaway behind us.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I said standing up and coming to…not even his chest I think.

"From what I just heard, you need your ass kicked!" He looked right at me and my eyes grew wide…fuck him and three more bitches that look like him! I stepped over the log and started poking him in his chest with every other word I spoke.

"You know I'm sick of you thinking everyone is scared of you, I bet if you didn't have that rifle-" Melina tried to grab my arm, but I pulled away.

"Bella?" She tried again and I looked back at her and pulled away again, but with much more force.

"No fuck this shit! First he sneaks up on us, then he tries to deafen us with that damn rifle! You need to get you some pussy seriously…OOPS! Sorry forgot, you can't find a woman crazy enough to lay down with your grumpy ass!" Calaway started to smile at me, pissing me off more.

"Bella please-" Melina begged, but I was on a roll, I was sick of him being a damn bully, he's too old for that shit!

"NO! He looks like a reject from the movie "Grumpy Old Men" I'm for real, come at me with that shit one more time and I'm going to take it and shove it up your ass!" I stood up on the log so now I came to his neck and he took a step back and started…laughing.

I looked at Melina and she looked at me then Calaway and started laughing a bit too, but it was a nervous laugh, me on the other hand I had a straight face. I turned back around and opened my mouth to get some more shit off my chest, but his hand wrapping around my throat stopped me.

"Talk to me like that again and they will have to drain this creek to find your sluty body." His smile was gone and he had a deadly look in his eyes. I was clawing at his hand, but he didn't budge. He gave my neck an extra tight squeeze before shoving me into Melina and we both tumbled into the creek.

"I tried to tell you to stop." Melina mumbled while scrawling out of the creek. I rolled my eyes and ignored her until I was out of the water and looked at how we were both wet from head to toe.

"I'm going to get him." I said while wringing my hair out and Melina taking her shoes off and whining.

"What are you going to do, kill him?" she said and I slung my hair around wetting her face more.

"Girl please, do I look like a killer?" Melina rung out the bottom of her shirt and hesitated.

"Uh, well-" I kicked dirt at her foot and laughed.

"Fuck off, but no I got his number…sexy beast." Melina laughed and hugged me before started walking away.

"You are crazy, go home." I waved at her and started walking the other way.

"I am, I am." I said while trudging along.

--

I walked into the house and it was extra quiet. I was glad I made it home before it grew dark and I got lost again. I walked upstairs and checked the bedroom which were empty, all but Matt's.

"The hell happened to you?" I looked down and just shook my head.

"Don't want to know." He looked at me a minute longer before changing the subject.

"Why are you the only one here?" Matt stood up and grabbed his shoes.

"Not for long, I have a date." I rolled my eyes and watching he slip his shoes on and walk out of the room.

"Where have you been?" I folded my arms started to get a bit cold and shrugged.

"At the creek with Melina." I said while leaning on the wall out side of his door. He did the same while nodding his head.

"Oh, I heard a gun shot, Calaway saw you?" I smacked my lips and rubbed my neck…I was really going to get him.

"Yeah…I'm going in my room, I think I'm done for the day." I said faking a yawn. Matt nodded his head and ruffled my hair while walking down the hall.

"Okay, sweet dreams." He said while going down the steps.

"Yeah sure…but where is Jeff and Unc?" I asked just outside of my room.

"Went out on a date, I think with Ashley and dad is playing poker with his pals." I raised my brows, not really caring about my uncle, but Jeff on a date with the rock bitch.

"Oh really, hmm, okay." I said to myself and walked into my room. I shut and locked the door and went into the bathroom to get a bath ready. Once the water started pouring in I stripped my clothes off and walked into my room. I was picking something out to sleep in when I saw the picture of me and Alvin together on my bed beside a note. I walked over to it and picked both of them up and read the note.

-_Who the fuck is this?_

_Jeff-_

I rolled my eyes and balled up the note and threw it out the window, but I kept the picture. I smirked at it and walked into the bathroom…think about what we did at the hotel.

**Kendra**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the comments alerts…getting a lot of those :D and well here another chapter…any type-o's I am so sorry, trying to chase a two year old around and type is very hard…anywho get to reading! :P**

I was in the tub soaking when I heard the front screen door open and then the main. I sat up and just listened and after awhile the adjoining door to the bathroom opened and revealed Jeff. I didn't bother covering myself, I just gave him an annoyed look which he gave me in return while holding up and piece of paper.

"I found this outside, why did you throw it away?" I cocked my head to the side while rinsing the soap off of my arms.

"If it's that note you left me, then my answer to your question is another question…why were you snooping?" Jeff threw the paper in the little bin in the bathroom and placed his elbows on his knees.

"I wasn't snooping, you left it out-" I rolled my eyes and threw some water at him, he didn't even flinch.

"Why were you in my room in the first place Jeffery?" Jeff gave me a quick fake smile before dropping it and standing up.

"Whatever Bella, who is he?" I rolled my eyes and stood up. Jeff's eyes roamed over my body completely before refocusing on my face.

"He was my neighbor okay…well father's neighbor-" I grabbed my towel off the back of the bathroom door and covered myself.

"You were in your bathing suit." I shrugged and made a face he couldn't see because my back was to him.

"Pool party." I said in a nonchalant tone. I opened the door that led to my bedroom and walked in.

"Kissing his chest?" I plopped down on my bed and gave Jeff an annoying glare.

"We were playing around…look why do you care huh? How did your date with Punky Brewster from hell go?" Jeff looked a bit taken back and I gave him a tight smile. Yeah that shit caught him off guard.

"Who told you?" I stood up and dried off before sitting back down and grabbing my lotion.

"Matt of course…so I thought you couldn't stand her hmm?" I asked while starting with my feet and legs. Jeff took his jacket off and sat down at my feet and grabbed the lotion and took over.

"Well I was mad about you and this dude-" I rolled my eyes and tried to kick him, but he had a grip on my foot and the other was folded under me. I huffed and settled for laying back on my pillow…seems like an awkward position, but I've been in worse.

"Okay when this was taken I didn't even know a Jeff Hardy was alive…besides we are cousins remember? The hell is wrong with you-" Jeff started going higher with the lotion, to my thigh while he answered.

"This guy looks too old for you, I don't like him-" I smirked and waved my arms around.

"I should care because-" I jumped when I felt Jeff's fingers touch my folds and moved away from him quickly. He moved some hair out of his face and moved up on the bed until he was sitting next to me.

"Because I love you and know what's good for you and he's not it-" He touched my face and I started to let me walls fall for a moment. I leaned in just as he was, but caught myself and moved away from him.

"Yeah well he's been there for me for whenever I needed him so get over it. You make me can't wait to get out of this place…when I turn eighteen I'm blowing this place…now if you will excuse me, I have to finish getting ready for bed." I took the lotion from him and waved my hand at the door. Jeff smirked and kissed my cheek before getting off the bed and leaving through the bathroom.

"Goodnight Bella Beauty." I snorted and mumbled a "night" to him and kicked the bathroom door shut…this little place was filled with weirdoes.

--

I was enjoying my slumber when I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I jumped out of my sleep quickly and looked around trying to find the person who hit me. I heard someone faintly curse and apologize and got out of my bed. I looked under my bed, the bathroom, closet, and outside the door…no one. I just charged it to me dreaming too good and got back into bed.

I was on my way back to sleep when something hit my wall. My eyes shot open and I looked around until my eyes landed on a little rock. I got out of bed pulling the sheets with me and another rock fell off the bed. I picked them both up and looked around until I thought about it. I rushed to the window and saw Cody standing their looking sheepishly up at me.

"Fucker one of these things hit me in my head!" Cody winced and offered a small smile which I dismissed with a killer glare.

"I'm sorry, I thought your window was down…but I didn't want to risk waking anyone else up…I know on Mondays your family sleeps in." I narrowed my eyes and looked over my shoulder at my clock on the wall that was over my door

"What do you want Coddles? It's….four in the morning!" Cody leaned on one of the trees and held up a book.

"I wish they didn't say that in front of you, but I wanted to give you the book, you still want to read it right?" My eyes grew wide and I ran out of my room and down the steps. I zoomed outside and up to Cody and snatched the book.

"Gimmie!" I said like a child and Cody shook his head while laughing. I ignored him and turned the book around and read the back.

"Wow, just lost all control for being an adult in the last few seconds huh?" I waved my hand at him and smiled some myself…I had to admit it was a bit childish of me to just snatch it.

"Oh leave me alone. How was it? Good I'm sure." Cody stood up straight and came around so he was behind me. I opened the book and started reading the first page.

"Very-" I looked up while he looked down at me. Why did everyone have to be so much taller then me?

"What is it about, I forgot?" Cody closed the book for me and sighed while looking up at the sky at the sun that hasn't fully came up yet.

"Well it's about two people in very different situations, yet very similar…you'll just have to read it, it's crazy and funny. The girl Jazzmine is hilarious." I rolled my eyes and moved away from him some…seemed a bit too close for comfort all of a sudden.

"Thanks a lot-"Cody walked over to the porch and sat on the bottom step. I followed suit and placed the book in between us.

"I heard you went into town with the whores…did Dave make you one?" My head snapped towards him and suddenly I felt nervous…he's been doing that to me a lot lately, making me nervous.

"You know what they do?" Cody laughed and nodded his head like it wasn't a big secret. He sighed and wiped his eyes before he spoke.

"Yeah, the others are either too drunk, high or dumb to shut up sometimes and listen to the code talk…then read between the lines." I raised a brow and made a noise.

"Code talk?" I asked amused while he nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, like Maria said something about going to a party last week and making money. Melina said it was going to be fun, hope it's jumping like last time…Ashley almost made it bad for everyone...oh and then she said something about the same men better be there." I thought about it for a moment and forward my brows.

"So you got whores out of that?" Cody nudged me and wiggled his brows.

"Well you are a female, what did you get out of it?" I was stuck for a moment because I indeed got the same thing, but that was beside the point. I cleared my throat and looked away.

"Doesn't matter, look I went but I didn't do anything, I found out what they were about and wasn't with it." I still wasn't looking at him when he answered…and I didn't like the way he did.

"Yeah sure-" I elbowed him hard in the side and stood up and placed my hands on my hips.

"I'm serious!" He looked at me while rubbing his side and gave me a painful look.

"I just said in not so many words that I believe you." I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me and tried to laugh it off, didn't work.

"Oh well, you said it like I was lying." Cody pulled me back down and shook his head.

"Learn with me, I'm a bit obnoxious, I'm quiet around a group of people, and I can annoy you easily." I rolled my eyes and placed my elbows on my knees and just looked at…nothing.

"Like now?" Cody chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I looked at his hand dangling off my shoulder and back at him before shrugging it away. Even though I think he is cute, would be great in bed because the quite annoying ones are always the ones who will blow you mind, back, and ass if you are into that shit…:D

"Yeah pretty much." Cody said like what I just did didn't faze him, and the more I think about it, I doubt it did.

"Well on that note, thanks for letting me borrow the book, will get it back to you asap-" I said while grabbing the book and standing up. Cody stood up also, but went up a few steps and blocked my way.

"Sure, but uh how did Jeff take you fucking Orton." I froze and just stared at him…how did he know so much and wasn't around!?

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing the dumb part. Cody made a tsking sound and waved his index finger in my face, like I was a child who just told a bold face lie.

"Orton suddenly looking at you differently, drilled me after we came from the movies, talks about you none stop…thinks you are even sexier since you kissed Melina…which I didn't know you had in you…yeah I-" Cody said while walking down the steps, counting the off each accusing action off on his finger and backing me away from the house. When I was against a tree I finished his sentence.

"Read between the lines." Cody just stared at me, not smiling, nothing. He placed both hands on either side of my face and leaned in close to my face.

"You're getting good, but yeah so, like I asked before, what did Jeff say when he found out?" I tried to turn my head, trying to get some space between us, but when I moved so did he to the point I HAD to look at him.

"Okay first off, I never said I slept with Randy, secondly…that's the second time you insinuated something is going on with Jeff and I-" Cody moved back suddenly and looked shocked I would say something like that out of my mouth, like I'm the bad person or whatever.

"I did that? I just simply said that I don't think Jeff would like us so close to each other. Also I just asked a simply question because I know Jeff's room in right next door…now what are you talking about?" He finished with a question while folding his arms across his chest. Once again that guilt feeling came over me and I but down on my bottom lip wishing he would just leave…hell I have the book he can go now!

"Nothing…" I said quietly while playing with my nails, chipping the polish off.

"Not a good liar Bella." He said, in more like an accusing voice. I winced at that, why was he making me feel like a damn child, was it because I said gimmie, he thinks I'm like that all the time?

"I suddenly don't like you-" I said out loud. I didn't even know I said it, was only thinking it. Cody just sighed and shrugged.

"Join the club sweetie…it's not my fault you are telling on yourself-" I started to grow angry with him, he was toying with me, I could fucking feel it and I wasn't liking it, he didn't know me, didn't know me at all! And now he was reading me as if I was a fucking open book!

"Telling what Cody?!" He held his hands up and looked behind him and up at the windows on the house before looking back and shushing me.

"Well I would say…but I don't want to "insinuate" anything else…may piss you off-" I narrowed my eyes at him and threw his book at him hitting him in the chest as hard as I could. He caught it and looked at it for a moment and when he looked back up at me I saw a flash of Randy in him…spooky

"Fuck you ass wipe! Take your fucking book, I'll just find a book store in town." Cody tapped the book in his hand and sighed. He tried to hand me the book back but I just pushed it away and started walking to the house.

"Good luck…you know if you weren't so secretive…we could be great friends!" I turned so I was walking backwards and flipped him off.

"Suck on my asshole bitch!" Cody mouth dropped and he started laughing loudly.

"Damn…now that stung!" I just shook my head at him in disgust and walked into the house slamming the door. Uncle Gilbert came downstairs while putting his glasses on.

"What is going on?" I sighed while leaning on the closed door and shook my head.

"Nothing…can you take me to the book store later?" He yawned and started going back upstairs.

"Yeah sure, but later though…do you know what time it is?" I yawned myself and started waking up the steps behind him.

"No, but I know I'm going back to sleep." He started walking to his room while I walked to mine.

"Okay." He said through another yawn. I giggled and walked in my room and closed the door.

--

The next time I woke up it was half past twelve. I stretched and yawned before scratching my head and stomach. Damn I feel much better. I got out of bed and froze. Looking right back at me was a book sitting on my chair sitting up like it was on fucking display. I shot out of my bed and opened the book…maybe it was new and someone else left it…but I saw a totally different name in it, and I thought, he read his sister's books. I cursed and flopped down in the chair.

"How the fuck-" I said to myself while and jumped when Jeff voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh hey, I see you found the book, yeah Cody put it in the chair…I told him to leave it on your nightstand, but he said the way you were sleep, when you sat up you would see it-" I shook my head and held my hand up, the fucker was in my room!?

"Wait, he was in my room? Why would you let him in here?" Jeff looked at me strangely and snorted.

"Well I didn't know it was a sin, chill out…still want to go to the book store?" He asked with a smirk playing on his lips and I just sighed, I know I was a out there kind of chick, but these people were starting to make even me look normal.

"No." I simple replied and he just shrugged and leaned on the doorframe.

"Whatever…hey I have to go to work and Matt is already gone, the rest of the gang will be at the creek, going?" I shrugged all of a sudden feeling sleepy again…just want to crawl back into bed and wake up a week from now.

"I don't know, maybe I should find a job myself-" I said, just talking…saying anything to get Jeff away.

"Oh please, you don't need one now, go on and have fun." I looked up at him and pouted.

"Okay fine…but what does Matt do?" Jeff walked in full and stooped down in front of me. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and I could see his green eyes much better.

"Construction, and you know I do landscaping on and off." I nodded my head while he took a hold of my hands.

"Yeah you told me that a while back, okay let me shower…just so I can get all sweaty again." I stood up and so did Jeff. He caught me off guard by pulling me to him and giving me a mind blowing kiss. I started to get into it and wrapped my arms around his neck. I flicked my tongue into his mouth a few times before he stopped me by sliding his tongue into my mouth slowly. I moaned into his mouth and pushed up against him. He grabbed my ass and gave it a squeeze before breaking the kiss

"That's the spirit!" He said before leaving. I fell back against the wall and pushed my hair out of my face…what am I going to do about him?

--

I heard the laughter, they seemed to be having so much fun, but I didn't want to be bothered, I just wanted some me time and I was getting it by sitting away from them playing in the creek. I was hiding behind some trees and a few bushes, I could see them, but they couldn't see me, for all they knew I went back home.

I was in my own world, reading the book, on the sixth chapter already. Every now and then looking over to see why someone screamed only to scold myself because it was over something dumb, but it never stopped me from looking. I just flipped the page when I felt something drip on my bare feet. i pulled them back and looked up to see where the water was coming from and held my breath.

"Are you just going to sit over here and read all day?" Cody stood in front of me bare chest and in some soaking wet trunks. I looked him over from head to toe then back up. He had a body that was for damn sure, but I just couldn't go down that road because I knew if I did, then I would be the one that would be addicted, not the other way around.

Cody gave me a side glance before looking down at himself and then looking back at me slowly letting a sly smile appear on his face. I shook my head of all naughty thoughts that just popped into my head, like for one him taking me right here right now, not caring who saw or heard. Or me sucking him off, anything at this point naughty was trying to get into my brain and I couldn't have that…his head was already big as is…him wonder if anything else was big, I bet it was…his swag says it is. I cleared my throat and looked back down at the book.

"I was planning on it…why? Seems to work for you doesn't it?" I heard a noise come out of his mouth and he placed his hands on the tree I had my back to and made him self lean in as much as he could. When I looked up all I saw was trunks. I marked where I left off at and closed the book.

"I'll ignore that last comment, but you seem a bit…I don't know, a bit stand offish since this morning, things aren't going to be shady between us are they?" I stood up and ended up in a place I didn't want to be again and that was stuck between him and the damn tree.

"No Cody, not at all…honestly I don't want to be around Brewster over there." I said telling the truth. Cody scrunched his face up and looked over at the group.

"Brewster?" He asked and I giggled.

"Yeah Punky Brewster." Cody broke out into a smile and looked down. I couldn't help but to notice his lips. He had some damn cute lips, I wonder how they felt when being kissed. I licked my own lips at the thought and hissed at myself for thinking like that.

"Please tell me you are not talking about Ashley." He said looking back at me and I felt myself blushing…he got me…like it wasn't obvious.

"I sure am, I don't like her and she doesn't like me…only difference is I know why I don't like her." I said while looking over at her parade around in next to nothing looking as though she really needs to suck on a chicken wing and not just air.

"And why is that." Cody brought me back to our conversation…I was listen, but still looking at him. I didn't answer for a moment, and I guess he grew restless because he turned my face to face him again. His eyes, lips, black hair…I bet he makes the best grunts and faces while a girl rode him.

"Why should I like someone who doesn't like me?" I managed to get out. All of a sudden I felt hot. I needed to take my over sized shirt off at least, but I couldn't d that in front of him…too much temptation.

"Be the bigger person and ignore her, kill her with kindness." I wanted to laugh in his face, but bit down on my tongue hard to the point I thought it would bleed.

"Sorry can't do that." I said and ducked down and walked away from him. I slipped my shirt off and found a smooth rock and sat on it.

"Why?" I shrugged refusing to look over at him…he had my mind playing tricks on me, tricks I didn't want. I opened my mouth to respond , but a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and I giggled instead of answering Cody.

"She's not a kind person." I looked around Melina and saw Randy standing there just watching us as if we were a free peep show, sad thing is we weren't even doing anything.

"What he said." I said giggling more as Melina started tickling my sides all of a sudden. I caught a glance of Cody and he looked none too pleased. Did I find a sour spot that I could play up on…need to keep that in mind.

"Is something going on with you two?" Cody asked and Melina stopped her actions, but I was still laughing.

"Nope, Jeff would kill me if he even thought I was near Bella." She said and I quickly calmed down…what was she talking about?

"O-kay." Mi said and she shoved me lightly.

"Joking girl, but what about you and Cody, all over here alone, secluded and what not…hanky panky going on?" I waved my hand at her as if dismissing that shit.

"Not on your life." Melina covered her mouth and laughed while walking away. Randy just stood there looking at me.

"Besides Jeff may really hurt me…he protects her like she's his little girlfriend or something." Randy saw it as a joke, but I got the double meaning to that shit and felt my blood boiling. Randy just shook his head and went back to the group. I grabbed the closest thing which was a stick and threw it at his head…damn him for ducking.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why would you say something like that!?" I asked in a hushed tone which came out as a hiss…I was starting to hate him and want him at the same damn time.

"Because it's true-" He said looking at the stick and then me.

"It's not true-" I said looking over to make sure no one saw us going back and forth.

"Then why did he warn me to stay away from you when I dropped the book off?" I opened my mouth to give him a logical answer, but couldn't come up with one. I just shrugged and just came up with anything.

"I don't know, maybe it's something about you he doesn't like-" He rolled his eyes and mumbled something I couldn't hear before talking clearer louder.

"But he approves of Randy and Melina-" I quickly cut him off knowing where he was going with this.

"Maybe it's just you now can you get out of my sight?" I asked sitting down with a huff…why did Jeff talked me into coming here? Cody walked over to me and leaned his head on my shoulder and talked into my ear.

"Nope, because Jeff's at work, Matt's at work…and I can annoy you all I want." I shivered because his lips grazed my ear. It felt like someone just placed a glass on my back that came out of the freezer.

"What happened to you being shy and off on your own…a lot of the times I forgot you were around." I said breathlessly while he moved back…I hated him.

"I know-" He said in a cocky tone and it made me snap back to reality.

"Make me think that again." I said smartly and he looked at me for a long time before opening his mouth.

"Sure about that?" I gave him a cocky smile of my own and nodded.

"Never been so sure about something in my life." He bowed and started going back to the bunch.

"Okay, your wish is my command." I mocked him and went back to reading…one pest out of the way…but did I really want him away from me forever…hell he seems like the kind that will do that just out of spite.

**Kendra**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY! I don't know what happened, but I have posted this chapter I don't know how long ago and this website is not letting people know about it! Hell I forgot I posted this chapter for a few days! I don't know what's going on but I'm about to type up chapter thirteen and damn it the shit better post like it should! Meaning I better get a damn e-mail saying it's up...shoot...don't make any sense! and the other part that's below this is something I had written for the story so it may not match what I'm saying right now...ugh! Enjoy people.**

**It's been forever and a day and I apologize but here I am once again leaving a chapter! I hope you enjoy and forgive me if it's a type-o or ten because as some of you know I don't write anything down, just type and whatever comes to mind it is what you all read so after an hour or so of typing…here you are! **

**R&R :D**

"Have you heard from your brother?" I was in my room trying to finish up the book so I can throw it Cody…the sooner the faster. Matt was walking past my room when he stuck his head into the door.

"Nope, I really don't care to actually." I said without looking up. And it's true I haven't thought about him, I've done that for far too long when I was younger.

"Khalil loves you Bella you have to believe that, I mean it's just hard-" I rolled my eyes and closed the book when he walked into my room fully.

"I'm the supposed child in this situation, I'm not asking him to be my father, just my brother and he can't even do that-" I said while tucking my hands into my lap and leaning my head on the headboard. Matt sat down beside me and sighed.

"I somewhat can understand where you are coming from, but he has a family of his own, surely you can understand that-" I opened one eye and arched my brow.

"Family of his own?" I asked while sitting up straighter.

"Way to go Matt…he wanted to tell her himself!" I heard Jeff scream from his room. I looked at the bathroom door and then back at Matt who winced a bit.

"I thought she already knew-" I moved off the bed and placed my hands on my waist.

"What family!?" Matt stood up also and patted my shoulder.

"Maybe you should wait for him to call." I moved away from him and picked my cell phone up off the nightstand.

"Yeah if I wait for that phone call I'll be over a billion years old…excuse me." I said while pushing him out of my room and shutting the door. I dialed my brother's number while shutting my bathroom door to have some type of privacy.

"Hello?" I sat on my bed with a huff and started picking at my nails.

"You have a family Khalil?" I said trying to stay calm, no need to go crazy…not at this moment.

"Bella?" Khalil questioned. I closed my eyes tight for a moment trying to keep my anger under control.

"Don't act like you don't know my voice…so this is why I couldn't stay with you huh? Thought I would set a bad example for you and whoever you have as your "family"?" Khalil moved the phone from his mouth and cursed and told someone in the back who I was before answering me.

"Look it's not like that-" I rolled my eyes and cut him off.

"Does dad know, did mom know?" I asked. I couldn't believe this. Could I have been put out the loop like I wasn't even apart of the family?

"Yes they both knew…they both met Jane and the twins-" My felt my eyes tearing up. I thought losing mom was the thing that would hurt the most, but now knowing she kept something like this from me…all three of them…I don't know.

"So you didn't tell me because what?" I asked a bit horse while the tears fell down my face.

"Look you are a wild child okay, I have two daughters of my own and I don't…hold on…dad wants to talk to you-" My nostrils flared. After all of this time I thought they hated each other, and now they were playing happy perfect family!

"DAD?! He's with you?!" I didn't get an answer because the phone was being passed around. I tried to wipe my eyes, but the tears kept coming.

"Bella-" I rolled my eyes at my father's voice and hissed.

"So this was just a set up, wanted me away so you two can live on like I don't fucking exist?! I guess I'm too much to be in you little family…I guess Khalil's chick is your new daughter!?" I was pissed the fuck off, here I was rotten and they were…I wish I knew who Khalil's baby's mother was…I already don't like and I don't even know her.

"Bella calm that tone down-" I snorted at that, he really tried to give me that fatherly tone, like he had some authority over me.

"Oh fuck you man! You don't want me around so as far as I am concerned you are nothing to me!" I screamed while kicking the bathroom door. I moved away when Jeff opened it and looked as if I was crazy, but when he saw the tears hs whole expression changed.

"Look I am still your father-" My father's voice brought me back to the conversation at hand and I just blew.

"BULLSHIT!" I screamed before hanging up on him and tossing the phone on the bed. I stood frozen to one spot and just cried. Jeff looked like he was feeling for me and hesitated a moment before grabbing me and pulling me into a hug.

"Okay?" He asked while rubbing my back.

"They dumped me here because they don't want me…am I that bad that my own brother and father wants to shun me out of their lives?" I asked while looking up at him. Jeff smiled and wiped my eyes with his thumbs before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Look I don't know what is going through their minds, but you have a new family here. Maria, Mickie, Melina…they are like your sisters-" I gave him a questioning look when he said Melina.

"Melina?" Jeff cocked his head to the side in thought and laughed a little.

"Well maybe not so much Melina…but Matt, John, and Randy…no not Randy…Cody!" I huffed and moved away from him.

"Can't stand Cody." I heard Jeff laugh behind me and rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I put my shoes on and put my hair up into a ponytail.

"Well not really…never mind, look I just want to be alone, I'm going for a walk." Alarm was written all over Jeff's face when I said that.

"Look it's going to be dark in awhile, don't be long." I grabbed my jacket just in case it got a little too breezy and walked past him.

"Yes Paw-paw." I said and laughed a little at the face he made.

--

It was well on it's way to being dark and I still didn't move from my spot on the log. I couldn't get my mind off the fact my family disowned me, kept so many things from me. I spent a good hour or so thinking over everything I would consider bad I have done in my life to the point my family would turn their backs on me. Even though it was a few, it was not even close to being so bad that I would have to be shipped off to some people I didn't know.

In the middle of me thinking bout the different ways to get back at my family I heard a gun cock. I rolled my eyes and held my head down a bit. This guy was unbelievable. I shook my head and kept writing my name in the damp patch of dirt I found with a stick…fuck him.

"You must really have a death wish huh little girl?" I looked over my shoulder at him and saw he had the rifle over his shoulder.

"Look if you are going to shoot me, just get it over with already okay?" I said before going back to what I was doing. The last thing I need in life is to have this grump threatening me, empty threats at that.

"Get up." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I grabbed my jacket and he grabbed my arm and we started walking.

"What are you doing out here this late, it's dark out and last time we had a run in you didn't know your left from your damn right." I sucked my teeth while he dragged me up a hill to where his house was.

"Well maybe I want to be lost for awhile-" I said while looking around…it sure did look clean up here.

"Or maybe you wanted me to find ya little girl-" I pulled away from him and took a step back.

"Can you stop calling me that please, it's bad enough my family don't want me, now I have to hear you yapping about me being a "little girl". Look if I'm on your property then fine, I'll leave-" I said turning away, but he grabbed me yet again and pulled me up on his porch.

"No, you're coming with me, this is around the time the animals come out…come into house and make a phone call to Gil." I stared at him for a moment before breaking down.

"Fine." I sighed while he opened the door.

We walked in and the house looked great. Well lived in but very homey, like it had a woman's touch to it here and there. What made me know a man lived here was the animal heads on the wall.

"You have a nice home." I said while looking at the little knick knacks all over the place. Calaway put his rifle on the wall and I felt my stomach drop to my ass when I saw half a wall filled with them, and knives.

"I should, I worked damn hard for it." Forgetting what I just saw I let my mouth work before my brain had a chance to control it.

"What is your problem grandpa? Some one is trying to be nice to you and you can't get that scold off of your face for shit!" I screamed and then regretted it when he gave me a hard look.

"You know that mouth is going to get you in trouble-" I waved my hand at him and flopped down on one of the couches and took my hair out of it's ponytail.

"Been there done that mister, it's nothing you can do to me that I haven't already had someone do to me." Calaway gave me a long look before sitting in what I guessing was his chair.

"You said your family don't want ya, Gilbert throw you out-" I saw the smug look on his face and wanted to beat it off with a bat.

"I'm talking about my brother and father….when my mother died they shipped me here and never looked back…I've been feeling the love since then." I said sarcastically and slouched down in my seat.

"Damn, well maybe it's the way you act-" I shrugged and kicked my shoes off…I was really making myself at home and the way he looked at me he noticed and was none too pleased.

"Maybe, or maybe it was the way I was raised…anything is possible." I said ready to put my feet up on his table, just wanting to see how far I could go, not too far because before they could hit the table he pushed them back on the floor.

"And how were you raised?" I sat up and scratched my neck trying to think back that far.

"Great at first, then the divorce, then my brother left, my mother didn't know what to do with me once I became a teenager…my father was a whore my brother just ignored me to the point I felt like an only child…would you like to know anything else Ricki Lake?" I asked sweetly which made him smile for a second before he dropped it.

"Nope, I think I just got the full rundown on why you are a slut." I rolled my eyes and laughed/

"You know I would have cursed your ass out…but I'm too comfortable…but hey wait, what is your story?" He gave me a sharp look and raised a brow.

"What?" I sat up and folded my legs under me and smiled brightly at him.

"Why are you such a grouch?" He stood up and walked around to his wall of animal heads and looked at them.

"I'm not a grouch, but I'm for damn sure am not about to sit here and tell a baby my story." I watched him and sighed dramatically making him look back at me.

"A baby huh? I bet I've been through more in life then you buddy-" He rolled his eyes and mumbled a bit bitterly.

"I was married before, but I'm not now…happy?" My jaws dropped, did he say married!? I sat up on my knees and gasped.

"What!? Someone married your ass? Wow…well I see she wised up and left you-" I said while trying not to laugh out loud. Calaway squint his eyes at me and walked over to me getting in my face.

"If you call being ran down by some asshole that was drugged up out of his mind wising up and leaving me, then you are one sick girl." My moved back so feeling like a lowlife. I bit down on my bottom lip and looked away.

"I didn't know she was dead-"I said lowly and he just grunted.

"Right, you don't know shit about me! So drop it." I jumped a but and nodded my head. Well things were just rolling now between us…I can see we will never be friends.

"Fine…where's the phone." I asked looking around and not seeing one, maybe it was in the other room.

"There is no phone." I was still looking around the room from my spot on the couch when he said that. My head snapped into his direction and I blinked a few times trying to understand what he just said.

"Excuse me, what do you mean there is no phone-" Before he could answer a guy around my age, few years older walked in a dropped an axe.

"Dad that's the last of it…what's going on?" He had a beater on that was a bit dirty, but you could see just how fit he was. Brown somewhat curly and straight hair framed his face and his jeans hung low on his waist. His face looked like a Ken doll, he was down right sexy…and did he say dad?

"Hi." I said in a bit of a daze still eyeing him. He looked nothing like Calaway that was for sure.

"Son this is…Bella, remember?" Calaway asked while taking a step back and looking at us stare at each other in amusement.

"Yes I remember, but what is she doing here?" He asked looking a bit nervous…the hell does he mean does he remember me? I never met this guy in my life.

"She got lost again." His son smiled and took his shirt off and I about fell out. He looked like he was chiseled out of stone. He grabbed another shirt and pulled it over his head and pulled it down his upper body and sat down in his father's chair.

"Wait, you told me I could use the phone-" His son gave me a weird look and looked around.

"But we don't have a phone…dad what are you up to?" His son gave him a look and Calaway waved his hand at him.

"Hush boy, now I want you to walk Bella here home…and come right back." He stood up and nodded his head.

"Yes sir…are you ready?" I put my shoes back on and stood up also.

"I uh…yeah I am." I said while picking up my jacket and following…hell I don't even know his name.

"Johnny, you know what to do right?" I forward my brows…what was he to do, was he going to kill me?

"Yes Dad." He said while pushing me out the door and shutting it behind him. he sighed what looked to be in relief and started walking off the porch.

"You know, you look nothing like him…you are a cutie." Even though it was a bit dark I could see him blush a bit.

"He's my step-dad-" He said a bit matter-of-factly. I nodded my head and then thought about what he said.

"So he remarried?! Wow who the hell-" I started but he cut me off.

"No my mother died in a car-" I held my hand up and shook my head feeling dumb.

"Oh never mind, I know…wait I never heard of you…ever." I said trying to think has the gang every talked about Calaway having a son.

"That's because no one has really seen me…I'm home schooled, really the only time anyone has seen me is when I'm shooting that rifle to scare you all away from the property or the creek." He said while shrugging. I stood in front of him making him stop in his tracks.

"That was you!? I thought that was your dad…" I said while placing my hands on my hips.

"Sometimes it is." I shrugged and we started walking again.

"So your name is Calaway too?" I asked while we stepped over the log.

"Hennigan. I have my father's name. I was four when I mother married Mark." I was listening, I really was, but I kept looking at his arms and his profile…his birth parents must have looked great!

"Do you have any friends?" I asked trying to lighten the mood and he smirked.

"Uh…my tutor…but she like forty." I groaned at the thought and he laughed…poor guy.

"Damn, well you know…I can be your friend." Said a bit shyly…that was a first.

"Father says you are bad news." I rolled my eyes…yeah he would say that…grump old man.

"Good news, bad news, anything is better then not having any news at all…don't you think?" I asked once again stopping in front of him, but this time I was right up on him. he looked a bit nervous and took a step back, but I followed him until he just gave up.

"Yes, but I can't come to your house, and you can't come to mine." I looked down, that was true. Jeff would have a fit and well his dad…I wouldn't want to be around him.

"Do you go into town at all?" I asked a bit hopeful and I saw his eyes brighten.

"Yeah sometimes, I drive there just to get away, I can dress how I want…not have these overalls on all the time." He said looking down at himself and picked at his jeans and I laughed and looked at myself…yeah we liked like some hicks.

"How do you dress?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I'm from the city…California tell you the truth…this small place is torture sometimes…moving back here has it's plus and minuses." I nodded knowing how he felt and placed my hands in the back pockets of my jean shorts.

"Well-" I started but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Wait this is far as I can go. I looked around and saw the gang on the porch and thought about it…so this is what Calaway must have been talking about he knows what to do.

"Oh okay…look-" I stated but he interrupted me.

"Would you like to go on a date with me? See a movie?" He asked and I smiled…glad he beat me to the punch. I licked my lips and nodded.

"Sure…tomorrow night?" I asked and he looked like a big weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Yeah…meet me at the creek at five, we will go from there." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay, goodnight." I said while he walking backwards, but still holding onto my hand.

"Goodnight…wait." He said stopping and my smile dropped…uh oh.

"Yeah?" I asked a bit worried and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can you dress…uh…-" I laughed a bit knowing what he was going to asked and decided to finish his sentence.

"Like I have some fashion sense?" I said teasingly and he laughed with me and nodded his head.

"Uh…yeah." He said while he swung my hand some.

"Of course…see you tomorrow Johnny." He pulled me into a hug and I damn near melted.

"You too Bella." He breathed into my ear and we parted.

**YUP! Johnny Nitro, Morrison, Hennigan has made his way into this story…be jealous! Lol Don't ask :P**

**Kendra**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah well here's chapter thirteen for everyone…happy Fourth of July people! Enjoy!!**

I walked out into the viewing of the gang on cloud nine. I have just met someone that was NOTHING like these nuts and hell was more like me…I think. Anywho I walked up the steps onto the porch and sat down with a pleasant sigh.

"What the fuck is up with you?" I cut my eyes at Cena, leave to him to fuck up my moment. His face was twisted as he looked at me, but I could see a hint of a smile on his face.

"And where have you been, it's almost midnight!" Melina asked with her hands on her hips and looking down at me. What the hell was going on?

"Why are you two coming down on me, I went for a walk to clear my head-"I said looking around and seeing all eyes were on me.

"No you have that look in your eyes like you met a guy or something-" Randy raised a brow and looked a bit worried.

"A guy, how do you know if she met a guy or not?" He tried to laugh it off, but I rolled my eyes at him, I wish he would get it through his head that I don't want him…anymore.

"I'm a woman, you think I wouldn't know the look, I've done it plenty of times-" Cody sat behind me and chuckled.

"That's not a good look Mel." Melina glared at him before flipping him off.

"Fuck off Cody, where have you been?" The attention was back on me and I held my hands up and stood up.

"WHOA! First off none of you are my mother because she's dead! Secondly it's a shame I can't have a smile on my face just because! I not too long ago received some fucked up news from my so-called family that's lets me no I no longer have any from that blood line, excuse the fuck out of me if I have calmed myself down a put a smile on my own face-" I saw a sparkle in John's eyes and knew he was about to say something dumb.

"You did yourself in the woods…damn…did you take pictures?" I just looked at him for a moment…along with everyone else.

"Fuck off Cena." I said before stomping into the house and up to my room.

I fell on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I can't believe they came down on me like that, like I'm their child or something. Is it a crime to meet someone and keep it to myself, a crime to be happy?! Even though I wish I could tell Mel, I told Johnny I wouldn't so I have to keep that promise, besides it kinda feels good to know he's my little secret.

"Bella?" The voice brought me out of my thoughts and I growled.

"Leave me alone." I said slowly and in almost a hateful tone, but that didn't stop her.

"Bella listen…I know we were a bit hard, I don't know about them, but I'm sorry okay…however…I want to know his name." I glared at her for a moment before sighing and laying back on my pillow.

"Okay so maybe you were right…but I can't tell you." I said hoping she would leave it at that…of course she didn't.

"Dave?" I screwed my face up and hissed.

"Fuck no!" Melina looked up and thought for a moment before snapping.

"Alvin huh…in the woods?" I rolled my eyes and hit her with a pillow.

"No Melina…just trust me okay, I can't tell you, maybe later okay?" She gave me a defeated look and nodded her head before smiling again.

"Okay…fine…but did you see the look on Orton's face when he heard the word guy and it wasn't him. I rolled my eyes before laughing with her.

"Oh who cares…I just want to take a bath and go to bed…can you give Cody his book back, I'm done with it. I pointed to the nightstand and she nodded while picking it up.

"What's up with you two, I thought something was going on with you…something good?" I bit my bottom lip before shaking my head…hell I thought it was something too…but it was nothing.

"Uh no, look I just don't want to talk about it okay?" It was more of a question then anything.

"Okay then, well I'll go back down there and tell them you are about to go to sleep okay? I sighed a nodded gratefully she left it as that.

"Thanks…I'll see you tomorrow or something." I pecked her lips and she stood up.

"Okay goodnight." She said while leaving my room and shutting the door.

I sat back up and looked around my room for a moment before going into my bathroom and get everything ready for a bath.

--

I woke up to red, a lot of it. I rubbed my eyes and saw it was hair. I eased out of the bed and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I came back Jeff was awake.

"You changed your hair color." I said while getting back into bed.

"Yeah, you like the red?" I ran my fingers through it and shrugged.

"Well blue is my favorite…red is second…it'll do." I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes and nipped at my neck playfully.

"Well I'm glad…what happened last night?" I sighed and shook my head, he wasn't there, but I'm sure Matt or someone told him.

"Nothing Jeff…I was just out thinking." I said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah sure." I rolled my eyes and huffed. This was not happening; I woke up to a nice morning that is beginning to be shot to hell.

"Jeff leave it alone okay." I said desperately not wanting to fight so early in the morning.

"Fine, but when you are ready to tell me the truth, I'm right next door." I watched him get out of my bed and go through the bathroom to his room.

"Yeah sure." I said more to myself then anything and looked for some shorts to put on so I can get out of this house.

--

I was walking through the woods trying having some me time when I heard something in the distance. I kept walking towards the noise until I once again found myself on Calaway's property, but instead of seeing him, I found something much better, Johnny shirtless chopping wood…maybe this morning is going to start turning around for me after all.

"Didn't you do that last night?" Johnny had the axe over his head when I said that and looked over at me before bring it down on the wood.

"Yeah, but I need to do it every day until winter…good morning." He said with a smile in which I returned.

"Good morning to you too…don't you get tired?" I asked while sitting on the porch watching him work.

"Very…did your friends ask where you were?" He asked while placing another piece of wood on the log before cutting it in half.

"Of course." I said while laughing lightly.

"And?" I bit my lip when he turned and gave me his full attention.

"I didn't say anything Johnny…is your dad around?" I asked just now realizing Johnny wasn't the only one who lived here. I looked around making sure he didn't have a gun on me.

"No he's in town…so what are you doing up this early?" he asked getting back to work. I stood up and leaned on the wooden banister.

"Just needed to get out…this isn't the city, can't go to the park, so this is the next best thing." I said a bit dryly causing Johnny to laugh at me.

"Yeah I know, I use to go out every night. Care free, groomed lawn, the gym was a real gym, not me swinging an axe every day." He said dropping the axe and looking around. I knew just what he meant and pouted a bit.

"Hey it's doing you good though." I said looking at his arms. Johnny did the same and shrugged.

"Yeah the only plus about this." He said taking his work gloves off and coming to sit beside me.

"So why did you leave?" I asked after staring at him for a moment.

"What? California?" I smiled at how he asked the question and nodded my head.

"Yeah." He pushed his hair back out of his face and licked his lips…mmmmhmmm.

"Well, I was living with my real dad for a bit, but we had a falling out, and I told him Mark's more like my dad then he was and that I wanted to leave, I was sixteen." He chuckled and I winced…for some reason I have a feeling that didn't go well with his dad because well…he's here.

"You had the good life?" I asked thinking about my own life before I moved here…maybe for good.

"I guess, depends on how you look at it, my friends were more of my family then he was." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Oh…how old are you?" Johnny rubbed his hands together looking down at his work boots.

"Nineteen." My brows shot up at his age…something wasn't adding up.

"And you still home schooled-" I asked a bit shocked and he laughed at my expression.

"Hey I graduated, it's some things for when I'm ready for college, like a prep thing…I'm smart…don't let the face fool you." He said circling his face with his index finger and I laughed.

"I'm not, just a question…so you've been around here for three years?" I asked looking at my toes.

"Two, I graduated in California and jumped on a plane here." He held out his hands and looked around the property.

"Regret it yet?" I asked worried he was going to move back to Cali.

"I did at first, but not anymore?" He said a bit shyly and I forward my brows…why was he closing up on me?

"Why?" I asked and he smirked.

"Someone changed my mind." He said looking right at me. I swallowed hard and laughed lightly.

"Calaway?" I asked lowly and Johnny shook his head no.

"No Bella." I nodded my head and looked away.

"Oh…gonna tell me?" I asked looking at all the chopped wood laying around.

"Nope." He said teasingly and I smiled a bit.

"Fine…well I should go on home, my uncle I'm sure has cooked breakfast now-" I said standing up and Johnny stood up with me.

"I have a better idea, why don't you go get dressed and I take you out to breakfast." I smiled brightly at the thought and placed my hands on my hips.

"A breakfast date and one tonight…trying to get on my good side Mr. Hennigan?" I asked in my best southern accent I could muster up.

"I might be, so what do you say Miss. Bella?" He said in the same accent and we both laughed.

"I say yes." I said in my regular voice and Johnny nodded.

"Good, I'm going to go wash and change, you go doll up." I raised a brow and worked my neck.

"What makes you think I'm going to get all dolled up?" I asked and he looked me over before turning away.

"You're from where?" He asked looking at the banister.

"Maryland." I answered with my head held high.

"Yeah, you're going to get dolled up." He flipped the bottom of my shirt a bit before going in the house and leaving me on the steps and my mouth hanging open.

--

"Yeah so I have to hide my flat iron from him…it's weird." I almost chocked on my orange juice laughing at the stories he was telling me about him and Calaway.

"Well I'm glad you have it, your hair looks great." I said nodding towards his hair. He shook his head a bit making it move and smiled.

"Thanks, I use conditioner." I laughed at how silly he was being and nudged him with my elbow.

We were sitting in a booth side-by-side eating and talking. I swear I was having a blast. I only told Uncle Gil that I was going into town because I didn't want any lip from the boys and I knew Gil would let me go.

When I went back to the creek I saw Johnny in jeans and a t-shirt with some boots…all very known fashion labels…not like how I saw him before, hair flatten and shades on…he cleans up great was the first thing I thought when I saw him skipping rocks in the creek.

"You're silly…do you have any siblings?" I asked coming back to the present.

"Sister…older…half sister." He said a bit lowly I instantly regretted bring the topic up.

"Touchy subject?" I said more to myself, but he answered to it anyway.

"A bit, we don't get along much…to her I'm trouble." He said a bit bitterly and I snorted…sounds familiar.

"Sounds almost like me." I said while picking at my half eaten eggs.

"You have an older sister?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, brother…he has his own family and everything…I just found out yesterday…that's why I was in the woods…and daddy dearest took me to your house." Johnny laughed loudly causing a few people to look our way.

"Daddy dearest…good one." He said before biting his sausage link. I shook my head at him, he was really something.

I heard the bell at the door ring letting people know someone jus walked in. I looked up and saw none other then Dave Bautista and Mickie walk in and felt the blood drain from my face.

"Oh shit, what are they doing here?" I asked turning away. Johnny looked towards the counter and looked confused.

"Who?" He asked not knowing what was going on. I sighed and turned back around.

"Dave Bautista and Mickie…I hate him." I said bitterly.

"He hurt you?" He asked getting ready to standup, but I pushed him back down...kinda.

"Not like you think…damn he saw me." I groaned. Because when Johnny stood up he looked over at us. He pulled his shades down letting me see his eyes and looked confused for a moment before smiling…like he just remembered me. he smirked and then turned back to give the lady in front of him his order.

"Is that bad?" Johnny asked making me jump. I shook my head quickly and sank back into my seat.

"I don't know…he doesn't know you right?" I asked a bit too hopefully…hell this could be bad for him too.

"Never saw him in my life." Johnny said while continuing to eat.

"Well I hope he doesn't run his mouth to anyone." I said a bit bitterly…he rally makes me sick, he still has that smile on his face.

"Me too...gonna eat that?" Johnny asked and I shook my head.

"No I'm full." I said and Johnny pushed his now empty plate away and looked at mine.

"Pass it." I laughed a little and pushed my plate in front of him and he started eating.

"Does he feed you?" I asked jokingly and he chuckled.

"I'm a growing man, work all day, I need food." He said while finishing off my eggs.

"Well it's doing you good so I'm not going to say anything." Johnny looked over at me and winked. I picked up his shades and put them on…I may keep these…

**Kendra**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another day, another chapter, everyone enjoy :D**

After our breakfast date we headed back home, well to the creek where Johnny dropped me off before he went home.

Instead of me going home right away I stayed at the creek and just thought, about life, my life, the people in it, the crooked people who I have to watch out for, my family dissing me, my new family a bit odd, but I can count on them for anything, and I am learning that very fast. My new friends, mostly Melina, I connected with her so fast and on so many levels, it's insane. It's more then a physical thing, it's like our minds are one…hard to explain.

I'll be eighteen soon and I know I had it made up in my head that I was blowing this joint, but now, I don't know, I don't know if leaving is such a good idea. I have more love in this crazy jungle then I have had my whole life, and in such a short amount of time it's truly sad that I can say that out my mouth and not regret it.

I was in the zone…I wish I really was in the zone when I heard something behind me. I looked around quickly and smiled a little when Jeff came into view. He sat down beside me and without a single word exchanged he took a rolled up blunt the was tucked behind his ear out and lit it.

My eyes were fixated on the orangey glow as he took two puffs and held before removing it from his lips and dangling it in my face.

"You read minds now?" I asked as I took it from his fingers and inhaled deeply, letting it feel my lungs before letting the smoke escape out of my nostrils.

"Nope, I just read facial expressions." He said leaning back and letting the drug over take him.

"Well you are good at it-" I said taking another hit before passing it back. Jeff gave me a glare for taking three puffs instead of two.

"Who was that guy who dropped you off?" He asked while inhaling once again. I looked at the water before answering.

"Spy?" I asked trying to avoid the question and not meet his gaze.

"Observant." He smartly said while giving me a smile. I rolled my eyes and took the joint from him.

"No one you need to know about." I said before placing the blunt between my lips. Jeff sat up giving me a mock shock expression.

"We keep secrets now Bella, that's what we have come to?" Jeff asked while I smoked the rest of the drug and flicked roach of it away.

"No, but I made a promise and you know I keep my promises so please don't ask again." I said in a pleading voice. Jeff smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, he looks like a pretty boy anyway." I snorted and felt my high coming on strong. I giggled out of nowhere and kicked my shoes off.

"He is-" I said while winking at him. Jeff gave me a disapproving look before leaning back on his elbows.

"Didn't know you went for that type of shit." I covered my mouth trying to hide my smile, I was lit!

"Why would you say that?" I asked in a flirty tone that Jeff picked up on right away.

"Because I'm not a pretty boy-" Jeff said eyeing me. I nodded my thinking about it…well trying to with the cloud of smoke fogging my brain up.

"Damn right, you are a wild boy." I said while touching his chest. I ran my hand up and down his chest and stomach before laughing.

"With a wild tongue…" Jeff said very seriously and I gasped. He was not lying about that…trust me. I moved my hand and looked away.

"I'm not getting into that with you." I said and this time he laughed. He shoved my shoulder and I playfully smacked at him, not hitting him once.

"Not right now anyway, but what's with Cody, thought he was sweet on you-" I rolled my eyes at the mention of that asses name.

"No he's just odd, he's on to us." I said digging my feet into the dirt. Jeff chuckled while watching my every move.

"What do you mean he's on to us?" He asked while throwing a rock into the water.

"He keeps insinuating that something is going on between us, sexually, without saying it's a sexual thing, but I know that's what he means." Jeff was quiet, too quiet. I looked over at him and saw him staring at me blankly before shaking his head and clearing his throat.

"Sure you're not just reading too much into it?" He asked while scooting closer to me. I shook my head before looking at his hand rubbing my knee.

"I know I'm not okay…what are you doing?" I asked while his hand went higher. I grabbed his hand and moved it.

"Nothing, just showing my little cousin some love…oh Cody, come out come out wherever you are, I'm fondling your wannabe girlfriend." I laughed loudly while Jeff started to kiss down my neck and touch my breasts.

"Jeffy stop it-" I said through my laughter, but he didn't take my words seriously, hell I didn't take my words seriously.

"Nope, uh oh lookie, I'm touching the forbidden place…for shame on me." He whispered while cupping my pussy though my pants. I giggled and grinded into his hand.

"Jeff quit it!" I said once I realized we were out in the open and anyone could see us, even Johnny…but I was still laughing.

"Why, scared, scared we are going to get caught…I mean come on this is our place." Jeff said moving his hand. I leaned into his bare chest and sighed.

"Our place, really?" I asked looking around…wow, we had memories that can last a life time already.

"Yeah, the first time I saw that bare ass-" Jeff said palming my ass and I scooted away slapping his hand and smiling.

"Okay we are truly high-" I said rubbing my eyes which I knew were beet red because Jeff's were red and he didn't even smoke that much.

"Not until you light this bitch up." I looked up to see Jeff holding another blunt and lighter and my eyes lit up.

"Oh two, you do love me." I said while wipe imaginary tears away and taking the blunt and lighter.

"Yeah, I spoil your ass." He said while watching me take the first hits.

"Whatever, so you and Ashley?" I asked while passing him the blunt.

"What about her?" I looked at the smoke form around us and huffed.

"She's still in the picture?" I asked while he rubbed my stomach.

"Not like that, I mean, yeah I still dig her out-" I smirked and shook my head, yup, Jeff just proved he was still a man.

"What a way to word that Hardy." I said taking the blunt from him.

"Yeah I know, I'm creative like that." He said giving me a lopsided grin.

"If Matt found us like this, he would freak." I said read to take a hit.

"Yeah I know-" Jeff said, and then…

"I smell weed!" We both jumped and looked to our left to see Randy.

"Party over…hey Orton." Jeff said while Randy walked over and moved me away from Jeff and sat between us.

"Pass it-" Randy said looking at me.

"Did you put in-" I asked taking a hit.

"Why yes I did-" He said cockily while giving me a smug look and that famous grin of his. I blushed a bit and looked down at my hands.

"Don't want to hear about that, I mean I am family." I broke out of my little trance Randy had me under with his eyes and cleared my throat.

"What?" Randy asked while hitting the blunt hard and like a pro, but I quickly changed the subject.

"Nothing at all, Orton have you seen Melina?" I asked and both men started to laugh leaving me in the dark.

"Nope, your girlfriend has been M.I.A." I sighed and rolled my eyes, I swear men are asses.

"She is not my girlfriend." I said defensively, I mean you let one girl eat you out and all of a sudden she's your girlfriend, if I did that with men I would be a whore!

"Could have fooled me." Jeff said shocking me, nice way to turn on me.

"Yeah, hey Bella I will pay you both, good money if you let me watch." I stood up and placed my hands on my hips.

"Wow, that's a high price for you to jack off for ten second-" Jeff started to choke while Randy gave me a hard look.

"Oh shit!" Jeff said while laughing.

"Now you know that is a damn lie." Randy said now standing up and towering over me. I held my ground and smiled brightly.

"Bullshit, you know the truth comes out when you're high." Jeff said from his spot on the ground.

"Yeah, like the fact I had your cousin howling like a down wolf-" My eyes grew wide and I looked down at Jeff to see his expression matched my own…he did not just lie like that.

"That was YOU!?" Jeff asked looking at me in disgust. I shook my head and glared at Randy.

"Fuck no, I don't howl, let's be real Randy…I faked it." I said smugly. Randy let his head fall back and laughed.

"Too much spill for you to fake it, if you faked it then I must have hit a switch in you because you were leaking." He said taking a step towards me and looking me over. My mouth dropped and Jeff stood up holding his hands up.

"Okay I'm done, you two can continue with this sick conversation, I'm going to work." I took my eyes off of Orton when Jeff said that.

"Now?" I asked with a pout which he returned.

"Yes now…se you I guess tonight." He said walking away.

"Okay…oh wait no, I may be in late." I said and he stopped in his tracks and turned back around.

"Why?" Randy and Jeff both asked and Jeff walked back over to us. I looked at Randy and held my hand in his face.

"Okay first off Orton mind yours, and secondly, I can't tell you." I said and giving him a knowing look.

"Oh…that…yeah we are going to talk about that later." I bit my lip and shook my head.

"But-" Jeff forward his brows letting me know he was serious.

"Later." He said and I knew it was final. I huffed and stomped my foot.

"Fine." I said lowly while he walked away.

--

"Girl just tell me who he is, is he cute?" I laughed at how Melina sounded…desperate.

I was in my room getting ready for my date with Johnny. I had on a simple white top and sow low jeans. I turned in every direction I could making sure I looked good in all angles. I pulled my white heels out from under the bed and sat down on my bed getting ready to put them on.

"Cute he is, his name I can't say…how I know him, can't say, but-" I said driving her crazy, we have been going back and forth with this for over an hour!

"But what!?" She yelled in my ear making me have to pull the phone away from my ear…I swear she can really scream.

"But…girl…he is sexy!" I said making her growl in my ear. I laughed at her and laid back on my pillow.

"Who's his family-" She asked for like the billionth time.

"Can't say, look I have to go, talk to you when I get home, stay up-" I said in a rush tone and she groaned knowing she wasn't going to win this battle.

"Fine, I have Cena coming over…hehehe" She said…no…she really said hehehe.

"Oh you little bitch, have fun." I said knowing something was going to pop off between those two…wonder if Randy knows.

"And you know I will, bye." She said and I sat back up.

"Bye." I said hanging up my cell and standing up. I fixed my hair and put my shoes on. Yeah, I now have four more inches to my height.

I finished getting dressed and checked myself in the mirror. I put some lip gloss on and ran out the room and into Matt.

"Well look at you, Bella those jeans are kind of low." Matt held me at arms length and looked me over.

"Well they are lowriders Matt." I said giving him a little pout. He looked relented to give in and let me out the house with these jeans on…I mean my ass was covered.

"Where are you off to?" He asked trying to buy time, I know what he was doing, still trying to decided if I was leaving out the house dressed like this.

"Uh, me and Melina are going into town, see you!" I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and running past him.

"Okay…" I could hear him saying while I ran down the steps.

I made it out the house with no one else stopping me and I was grateful because when I made it to the creek Johnny was there waiting. He had on some jeans which hung low on his waist, but he had a black button up on…that's all I could see from the back. I creped up on him and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." I said seductively and could feel a chill go through him…nice to know I can do that to him. He placed his hands over mine and sighed.

"Well, let's see, seeing as though your hands are barely covering my eyes, I would say…Bella?" He said while turning around still holding my hands in his.

"Oh shut up, you look very nice." I said openly checking him out. He looked down at himself and raised a brow.

"Nice? I'm fucking hot, but you…love the jeans-" He said trying not to look at the obvious.

"You love how the ass is in the jeans, be real." I said making him slightly blush…so cute.

"Well…yes this is true…ready to go?" He asked turning away quickly and guiding me to where his truck was.

"Yes I am." I said making him even redder in the face.

--

"That movie was crazy, I'm never watching another scary movie again." I looked over at Johnny and shoved his arm.

We just came out of the movie theater and Johnny was ribbing me on how scared I was. I watched him hold himself and shiver and look around like he was frightened. I bit down on my lip trying to hold my smile in…why did he have to be so cute while making fun of me.

"Johnny don't make fun of me." I said lowly. He smiled for a second before going back to acting scared…like me.

"No seriously, that was so creepy, I almost jumped in your lap…almost like you jumped into mine and stayed there for the other half of the movie." He said grabbing me and holding onto me for dear life.

"Shut up! He cut his head off, I'm going to have nightmares." I said moving him away from me and folding my arms across my chest.

"No you're not." He said so matter-of-factly…I almost believed him.

"Oh really and why is that Hennigan?" I asked with a bit of attitude. Johnny looked around and the thinning crowd and walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Because I am going to take your mind off the movie and have you thinking nothing but good things to the point you will have only sweet dreams about me." I was looking into his eyes to the point I felt I was under a spell. I started to lean into him when someone beeped their horn and we both jumped and moved out of the way.

"Oh is that right? Well what if you can't do that?" I asked while we walked to his truck. Johnny came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, making me feel…like a woman, his woman.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that I can't make you think of me only." He asked leaning his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck and wanted to faint…he was doing some things to me.

"You think pretty high of yourself huh?" I asked in a whisper because honestly, I didn't think I could talk any higher…may come out…dumb like.

"You didn't answer my question Bella." He said still on me and I bit down on my bottom lip trying not to moan. I was so glad we made it to his truck. I moved away from him and turned to face him with a small smile on my face.

"I have my reasons…so where to next?" I asked sweetly. Johnny hit the alarm on the truck and leaned on the front of the truck. He pulled me to him and looked at his watch…damn why did he have to have me so close to him.

"Well it's only ten, it's up to you?" I laid my head on his chest and screamed when a streak of lightening went through the air, flowed by a loud clap of thunder and then…rain.

"Uh…I think Mother Nature just answered our question." I said looking at now our drenched bodies.

**Kendra**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yup! Had a busy weekend, nephew's birthday lasted the WHOLE DAMN WEEKEND! Yeah and he only turned three…yup I hope that gave you all an idea how my family do birthdays around here…FYI…Mine is next Sunday! :thumbs up" lol anywho enjoy and R&R…you know I'm a comment whore :P**

**Oh and if you see any type-o's…sorry it's 2:30 A.M! I'm sleepy :D**

We sat on top of Johnny's hood looking at the clouds breeze pass and every now and then see a few stars. The rain stopped long ago, but neither one of us wanted the night to end, so we decided to drive past our homes. Close to five miles away and park at this big open field. Our clothes were dry and I wore Johnny's jacket and had my head on his chest while his arm was around my shoulder. I could hear his heart beat in a sweet rhythm that could easily put me to sleep, and from tonight's rain it left things a bit cold and a cool breeze, but the worm I was receiving from Johnny had me block all of that out. It made thing feel…so right.

"Bella?" I broke out of my fairytale thoughts and looked up at his face. He was still looking up the sky so I could openly get a good look at his features.

His hair slightly blew in his face and he effortlessly smoothed it back and licked just his bottom lip. I was so caught in my trance I didn't notice he looked down at me until it was too late. He smiled while I blushed knowing I have been caught and ducked my head down further into his chest..

"Yes?" I said in a low whisper a bit scared to look back at him. I felt his grip on me tighten and finally looked back at his face, but not into his eyes. I heard him sigh and he sat up moving his arm from around me and leaving me a bit cloud and confused.

"I can't see you anymore." I sat up straight and looked at the back of his head. I was waiting for him to say something else, like give me an explanation, but when he didn't I moved away from him some.

"What?" I asked with much attitude because for one, I don't like to be led on, and two, I don't like for someone to take their time to tell me some bullshit.

Johnny looked over at me before sliding off the truck and standing in front of me. The headlights shun on him, but I wasn't thinking about how good he looked, I was thinking about what just came out of his mouth and why it did so in the first damn place.

Johnny moved some hair out of his face again and looked up at me with a apologetic expression on his face that was not about to give in to. Once he saw I wasn't going to break he started talking again.

"I mean, I can, but I can't." I held my hands up and slid off the truck myself, almost falling and having to have Johnny catch me, but I quickly moved away from him.

"Okay wait, can you try not to confuse me so much? I mean let's start with the first thing you said, why can't you see me anymore?" I watched him open his mouth a few times and then shut it. He leaned on the truck and just look straight ahead, which pissed me the fuck off. I finally had about enough of his silence and walked in front of him and placed my hands on my hips.

"Listen…I like you…a lot, but my dad just has a bad feeling about you, in fact I'm not supposed to be out with you now." He looked so guilty and I wanted to feel bad for him, but I couldn't, this was still really confusing and starting to be dumb to me. I took his jacket off and threw it on the truck and started walking away…knowing damn well I didn't know where I was going.

"Then why are you?!" I yelled behind me and instantly heard him behind me. I felt his hands grab my shoulders and turned me back around to face him.

"Because…have you ever wanted to do something, but didn't and you went on with life thinking what if?" I cocked my head to the side and thought about it for a moment…Alvin crossed my mind first, then the what if I was a good girl, would I still have my father and brother…but I pushed that out of my mind and nodded my head.

"A few times, what does this have to do with our situation…well lack there is of one?" I said smartly while brushing his hands off of my shoulders. He gave me an annoyed look, but I really didn't care, why would he have me go through all of this, sneaking and lying when in the end it was going to be pointless!?

"Well I don't want to do that. I don't want to find out things about you from other people. I'm the kind of guy who likes to get things from the horses mouth…I want to learn things about you, from you. My dad thinks your nothing but trouble-" I laughed a bit and looked him over, he looked like a man, smelled like a man…I'm sure there is a flap in the front of his jeans…what was wrong with the picture…and yes, I just have to ask.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you old enough to do what you want, why are you sneaking around in the first place Jonathan?" He grabbed my hand and we started walking back to his truck. I badly wanted to pull away, but his hand was so warm, and I was getting so cold…I wanted to be under him, but I had to stay strong…until he give me his full reasons.

"I respect my dad, but I don't agree with everything he says or does. You are one of the things I don't see eye-to-eye with him on-" He stopped talking suddenly and opened the back door for me and I got in. He shut my door and walked around to his side and got in…and that's when I asked my question.

"Then why can't you see me?" I asked a bit sadly because in my mind I just knew I wasn't going to see him again and I was already starting to feel the hurt from it. I mean this is the first time in a long time I started to have feelings for someone this fast and have it taken away from me.

Johnny looked at me with hurt eyes, I guess from the way I asked my question, the tone of my voice. He pulled me over to him and hugged me tightly.

"Some guy saw us at the creek…he told my dad we were together and he blew up on me when I got back." I looked up at him and tried to think if I saw anyone, but came up blank. I started to get angry, but for a whole new reason, we were so carefully, who could have seen us? Shit, even if they did, why are they bringing trouble our way, what would they have to gain?!

"Okay…again, why are you with me then?" I blurted out, not really meaning it, well not meaning to say it, but hey, can't control EVERTHING that comes out of your mouth. Johnny looked a bit shocked before he laughed a bit.

"Look I don't care what he says, I'm just saying it's going to be awhile before I can see you again, because I know my dad is going to keep a good eye on me, us. So we may have to lay low for awhile." He said while kissing the top of my head. I couldn't help but pout a bit which he caught. He looked down at my lip and poked it making me whine…I was truly pissed.

"Great, the first guy I truly like around here and I can't even see him like I want to. Life can be so suckie " I said in a bit of a whine causing Johnny to out right laugh at me. I punched him in the chest lightly and folded my arms across my checked and pouted harder…if that is possible.

After he had his fun with laughing at me he calmed down and sighed into my hair. Things were silent for a moment until out of nowhere he spoke.

"You like me?" I raised a brow and looked up at him to see a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away playfully while acting mean.

"Don't get a big head on me Hennigan, just accept what I said and let's move on with the conversation." I said while moving away from him and much as I could. He simply nodded his head and sagged down in his seat a bit while looking at me like he as the sexiest thing around…a real cocky smile planted on his face.

"Okay." He said like it was nothing. I looked at him and rolled my eyes while crossing my legs so nothing on me would be touching anything on him.

We didn't say a word to each other for eighteen minutes…I know because I was watching the time like a hawk…went cross-eyed a few times from doing so…anyway eighteen minutes went past before I felt a tap on my knee. I glanced at his finger and kindly moved it away. I heard his light laugh and he did it again while calling my name.

"Bella?" He said in a sing song voice. I cut my eyes at him when he started to poke my thigh. I grabbed his large hand and moved it onto his lap while giving him a half answer.

"Hmm?" I hummed while trying to move my hand, but he would let my hand go and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

"I like you too-" I snatched my hand away and covered my face. Now I knew I was really blushing and no amount of darkness could hide it. I moved my hand and gave him a scolding look.

"Oh gosh, why?! Now I feel like I'm in one of Dawson's Creek episodes." I said while attempting to get out of the truck, but Johnny hit the locks. I glared at him and stayed by the door.

"How is that?" He asked looking truly interested. I licked my lips and got more comfortable, ready to explain myself.

"We were lying on the hood of your truck, looking up at the sky, your dad doesn't like me, but we are going to sneak around anyway…and we just admitted to liking each other…let's not forget now we are in the back of your truck…only thing missing is the kissing scene." I said with a slight chuckle and playing with my fingers.

"Why is that funny?" I paused and refused to look up at him. the change of his voice felt me know he was very serious. I licked my suddenly dry lips again and cleared my throat.

"Because…well…I don't know…why are you looking at me like that?" I said getting a peak at him and saw he had this longing look.

"Because I want to kiss you." I felt my stomach tighten and a knot form in my throat. I swallowed it down and nodded my head.

"Oh." Was all I could say and I kept my head down…until I realized I was acting shy…and I never act shy. I looked up and straight at him and felt my heart start to race…what was this man doing to me?

"Bella?" He let my name roll off of him tongue like he was born to say it. I kept my eyes on his mouth and felt myself started to get feelings…not love, but wanting…wanting to kiss him too.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly and wanted to slap myself for looking and acting like a love sick school girl who is on her first date with a college guy…you know what I mean.

"Can I kiss you?" I snapped out of my thoughts of cursing myself out and gasped when I saw him right in my face and my head was on the window.

"OH! Uh…sure." I said with a shy smile playing at my lips. He smiled a bit too before leaning in and pressing his lips against mine.

I'm telling you my mind was gone. Mush. His lips were so soft, moist, they had me thinking naughty things. I felt the tip of his tongue slip across my bottom lip and without a second thought I parted my lips and invited his tongue it…nothing sloppy, nothing racy…a sweet simple kiss that left me breathless.

When we finally did part we did say a word, we didn't have to. We climbed to the front of the truck and took me home.

--

I just walked up onto my porch when I heard someone walking around. I looked over my shoulders and didn't see anyone, but I'm not dumb, I know I heard something. I turned around completely and saw a figure by the tree and froze.

"Well if it isn't Bella coming home from the dance." I squint my eyes and tried to see who it was, I knew the voice from somewhere, but with it being so late…three in the morning and sleepy didn't not make me as alert as I normally am.

But! Once the figure stepped forward and the porch light caught his face I smacked my lips and rolled my eyes…I could have sworn I told this jackass to leave me alone.

"The hell…Cody what do you want?" I said not really wanting to deal with his shit at this crazy hour, but all he did was smile and move closer to the porch.

"Nothing really, just wanted to know a few things-" He said while sitting on the bottom step. I made a noise and got my keys out, fuck him and whatever he wanted to know.

"Then that's something, oh and I'm not in the mood for asking questions so go home." I said opening the screen door, but his next sentence made me stop all actions.

"I think you would want to stick around, I mean after all your friend Johnny might get shipped back to California." I backed away from the door and turned around to see him now standing and looking at me with hateful eyes…the fuck did I do to this crazy dude?

"What?" I asked not getting any closer to him, hell I didn't know what he was going to do or what he had…could have a knife.

Cody broke out into a smile like this was fun, all games, like he didn't just fucking threat me! He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain again-" I squint my eyes at him and stomped my foot so I could get his attention.

"I asked you-" He looked back at me and that look returned to his eyes and I took a step back.

"You heard me Bella." I reached behind me and unlocked the door and cracked it just in case I had to run…he did not look sane at the moment. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, the last thing I wanted to do was show fear.

"What do you know about Johnny?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

Cody tapped his chin and looked down at his feet before smiling slightly. No longer feeling afraid I started to feel annoyed…what the fuck was up with him and what was his deal with me?!

"I know his daddy dearest told him…no…gave him a direct order not to see you again and he went ahead and did so…not a good look-" My mouth dropped and I pointed at him…this asshole caused me to have to not see Johnny for who knows how long!

"It was you!? You told on us!?" I screamed but closed my mouth quickly and shut the door.

"Told? No. I enlightened Calaway about his son's whereabouts, no harm done-" I ran down the steps and slapped him…the fuck he mean no harm done!?

"No harm done my ass! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why are you bothering me!? I didn't do a damn thing to you-" I screamed read to slap him again, but he caught my hand and grabbed the other and pinned them behind my back.

"You think you didn't do anything to me, but you did. You came here." I struggled to get loose, but couldn't. his words hit me with a ball of confusion…this has been a long night, and confusing one.

"The hell? What are you talking about?!" I asked still trying to get my hands out of his grip…besides he was way too close for comfort.

"Big city girl moves here and stir things up, I don't like you nor your kind-" I really tried to pull away from him. Now I wanted to kick his ass, well try to do so. The fuck was he trying to say!? I didn't know what he was talking about, but honestly the first thing that popped into my mind was my skin color.

"My kind? The fuck does that mean?! Me kind!?" I screamed in his face. I was boiling to the point I wanted to bit him since I couldn't hit him like I wanted to. Hell I even went for his face, but he moved away and spun me around until we both fell in the dirt and I groaned from me falling on my arms. Cody got deadly close to my face and spoke harshly.

"I know about you and Jeff, I know about you and that Alvin guy, Melina, Randy, and now Johnny…you're a slut-" He finally let me go and moved away from me. I sat up and rubbed my arms while moving back away from him.

"News flash asshole, all the girls I have met have been sluts! I just don't hide it, why should I be ashamed? If anything you don't sound just mad about that, more like bitter-" I spat at him while getting up slowly. Cody just glared at me for a moment while I dusted myself off.

"Bitter!? Bitter about what!?" He asked in his cocky attitude tone. I smiled wickedly at him and just came right out with it.

"Bitter at the fact I'm not letting you get a taste. And you don't know shit about me, or who I fuck, you are so wrong about Jeff and I. Melina, we are friends and Randy was a screw…Alvin is an old friend and Johnny is new…but you! Sweetie you are nothing but a pest." I said while going back to the porch, but he clipped me making me fall flat on my face.

"A pest?" He asked while crouching down near my head. I rolled onto my back and pushed my hair out of my face and wiped some dirt off my mouth.

"That's what I said and I don't repeat myself." I said smartly. He looked me over before pulling me up to my feet by my shirt. He pulled me to his face causing me to be on my toes and smirked.

"Well let me tell you what this pest can do to your life…I can make it a hell of a lot worse then what it is now." He let me go causing me to stagger a bit and I pulled my pants up a bit.

"Why are you doing this-" I asked trying to get into his head, but what he was telling me made no sense. I never led him on at all, I've been nice to him until he started to stick his nose where it didn't need to be. Cody back away while wiping his hands on the back of his jeans.

"I told you, like you, I don't like to repeat myself either-" He turned to walk away, but I'll be damned if he ends this on that load of crap. I ran up to him and pushed him. Yes, I am a glutton for punishment…my mom told me that a long time ago.

"Bull Cody! It's not my lifestyle you have a problem with, tell me what is really your problem, the hell did I really do to you? Cody didn't turn around just flexed his back. He cleared his throat and continued to walk.

"Good night Bella…oops, I mean morning." I watched him disappear and growled. I ran back up onto the porch and grabbed my purse up. I opened the door and ran right into Jeff.

"What are you doing up-" He asked, but I pushed past him not wanting him to see me dirty and now the tears falling down my face.

"Leave me alone-" I said while running up the steps. I let the tears flow freely when I heard him behind me, why can't anyone just listen to me!?

"Wait are you okay? Did someone do something to you?" I stumbled into my room and fell on the floor screaming.

"I said leave me alone!" I kicked my door shut and sat up. I looked at the closed door like it was my enemy and stood up quickly and locked it.

I looked around my room and saw my phone on the night stand…I need to stop leaving that thing home. Anyway and stalked across the room and grabbed the phone up and went to my purse and fished out the piece of paper with Johnny's number on it.

I quickly dialed the number and once it started ringing I took my pants off and threw them across the room.

"Hello-" I didn't even give him time to say anything else, I just started talking…I went to wipe my eyes, but saw my hands were covered with dirt…angering me even more.

"I know who told on us, and he's threatening to do it again!" I said while taking my shirt off and going into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and cringed, I looked a full blown mess. I quickly washed my hands and put the toilet seat down and sat down on it.

"Who?" Johnny asked and he sounded so worried…I guess me crying didn't help much. I wiped my eyes and tried to calm myself down.

"His name is Cody-"

"Cody!? Runnels?" I got my crying under control and thought about what he said.

"Yeah, you know him?" I asked while scratching my head and almost freaked when I cricket jumped out…just wait until I see Cody again.

"Oh yeah, we go way back, I didn't like his snot nose then, and I don't like him now." I heard him, but I was focused on running me some bath water…and the cricket.

"Why?" I asked while making sure the water was right. I splashed some water on the cricket before hitting it with one of Jeff's slippers…yes Jeff has slippers.

"Long story, I'll tell you another time, but don't worry…I'll get things straight with him, you just get some sleep okay?" I shook my head forgetting Johnny was on the phone. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Yeah." I said before hanging up the phone. I placed my phone on the toilet and let the water out and switched it to the shower. I washed my body as quickly as I could and my hair and stepped out. I wrapped my hair and body in a towel and walked back into my room to se Jeff.

"Ready to tell me why you are so upset?" I took the towel off my head and walked over to my bed.

"No, but I sure can use your arms around me right now." Jeff gave me a long look before pulling me down on the bed and I curled up into a ball. Jeff pulled the shades and kissed my bare shoulder.

"Of course." He whispered while wrapping his arms around my waist. I moved closer to him and sighed.

"Thank you." I breathed while getting more comfortable. Jeff found my hand and laced our fingers together. Hell if I couldn't have Johnny at this moment…Jeff is definitely the next best thing.

"Bella, Randy came by to see you around nine." I turned around in his arms and shrugged.

"So what? Look I don't want to talk, I just want some sleep…just a nice slumber." I yawned into his shoulder before closing my eyes and trying to dream and forget this night ever happened…well towards the end of the night.

**Kendra**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay everyone, I am back with another chapter, if anyone cared my birthday was GREAT!**

**But whatever here is chapter 16! YES! Hope you all enjoy and yes soon to come...SMUT! But the real question is...with who...hmm lol :P As always enjoy and R&R**

Three weeks, three whole weeks and I haven't seen Johnny not once! My birthday has passed and everything! So many times over the weeks since I haven't turned eighteen I wanted to just up and leave, but I can't. My family, friends, and not to add to it, Johnny.

I've avoided Cody at all cost, it's come to the point that when everyone is out front and Cody is included, I'm going, but as soon as he leaves, I'm back in the group…of course Jeff and Melina has asked me about it, but I just brushed it off by giving them it's a nothing situation, just don't want to see him.

But on a higher note, I did get presents mailed to me from a few friends from back home, Alvin and shockingly Johnny. Alvin of course sent me something for the bedroom with a note saying he will see me soon…but Johnny got me a few more jeans like the ones I had on before with a card saying he couldn't wait to see me in them.

But right now, right now I have Melina in my damn ear trying to convince me that I should go to a get together at Dave's house like we use to…of curse I corrected her and told her I've only done it twice and that it wouldn't be a third time.

"And why not, I mean that's water over the bridge Bella, I doubt he's even thinking about you right now-" She threw one of my shorts at me and placed her hands on her hips with a huff.

I dodged the shirt and rolled my eyes while throwing it back at her, catching her in the stomach. She looked down at her stomach and then looked back at me with narrowed eyes. I laughed lightly before laying back on my bed.

"If so then why do I need to be there-" I asked very annoyed. I mean I haven't seen that jerk since the diner and now all of a sudden I should be at his house, like the party wouldn't go on or whatever they call it, wouldn't go on unless I was there.

Melina jumped on my bed and hit me with a pillow before answering. I sat up quickly and took the pillow from her and placed it under my head.

"Because you haven't been around the gang in like a week and we miss you, poor Mickie asks about you all the time…and what is up with you and Cody?" She snuck the question in and I laughed a little at her slickness. She never gave up, I have to give it to her on that one.

"Nothing okay, look I don't want to be around him, let alone be in his damn house, if that is alright with you-" I avoided the question and I was glad she didn't try pushing the issue like she usually does damn near everyday. She moved her hair back out of her face and gave me the lip.

"Well it's not, now come on a get dressed before I go tell John on you!" I looked down at what I had on, some jean shorts and a tank top with no bra, I was ready to stay home, and that's what I planned to do.

The I thought about what she said, John? I hope not Cena because if so, what the hell? I was far from afraid of him, he was like a teddy bear…the only thing he has done to me and that's tickle me…I'm so scared.

I looked at Melina and laughed out loud in her face making her roll her eyes at me. She pushed my leg and got off my bed looking almost defeated.

"Mel, I'm not scared of him, now if you would have said-" Before I could finish she spun around and gave me a bright smile.

"I'll get Jeff!!" I stopped all movements and smacked my lips.

"Fuck off Melina!" I screamed while going into my bathroom. I tried to shut the door, but she squeezed her ass in anyway.

"Come on! Come on for me, I won't ask you to do anything else…think of it as a birthday present." She said hopefully and I raised a brow.

"Today's your birthday?" I asked not believing she would let this much time go pass with out telling me so, hell she had a big mouth and I know she would have let everyone know her birthday was today like…months ago.

Melina gave me a guilty look and shrugged while not meeting my stare. She giggled and then sighed.

"Uh…maybe…what's today?" I smacked my lips and tried to walk past her, but she blocked me. After her begging and pleading that nothing would happen I finally agreed.

"The fuck away from me…FINE! But this is the last time and I mean it!" Melina Squealed and clapped her hands. She pulled me into a hug which I refused to return. She finally let me go and looked me over.

"Okay deal…but I know you will think differently, now come on and let's go, everyone is already there." I looked down at what I had on once again and shrugged not caring anymore. If anyone has anything to say then they can kiss my plump ass.

We both walked out of the bathroom and I stepped into my flip flops and started moving slowly towards the door.

"Fine…I don't like you." I said bitterly while picking my phone up off the charger.

"I know, you love me, now stop dragging that ass…scoot!" She said while shoving me and I pulled away giving her an evil look.

"Don't scoot me! I'll change my mind." Melina just held her hands up and smiled innocently at me before I turned around and walked out the room…I just know I am going to regret this whole day.

--

I sat in a corner nursing the hell out of a beer and watching everyone interact. I was bored out of my mind and on top of all of that, Cody was there giving me the eye which I tried my best to ignore.

Everyone was laughing at something Mickie said while I just tuned them out. I wish I was home, wish I was with Alvin, wish I was with Johnny, anybody, this shit wasn't fair.

"What did you say Bella?" I looked up and saw all eyes were on me…oops, did I say that last part out loud?

"Huh, oh…nothing, just think out loud-" I said while looking down at my beer. I so badly wish someone would say something so the attention will come off of me…but of course that can't be because Randy had to say something.

"What's been up with you, we've seen little of you for like the past week-" He said while taking a sip of beer. Dave was in the other corner smiling and finally spoke…wish he would have kept his damn mouth shut.

"She misses her boyfriend-" My eyes grew wide and I slumped down in my chair. I looked over at Melina and saw her wince…yeah she knew I was going to curse her ass out.

"Boyfriend, who is it?" Maria asked looking eager to know. I took a big gulp of my beer and shrugged.

"I bet it's that guy from the party-" Mickie said and Matt gave her a weird look.

"Party? What party did Bella go to?" I groaned and that's when Dave gave Mickie a sharp look. I stood up quickly and left the room, the house and went in search for Johnny…I need to see him…badly…even if it was only for a fuck…anything to get my mind off of what the hell just happened back at that house!

I was moving towards Calaway's house when I heard him talking. I bit my lip and ducked down to see him sitting on the porch talking on his phone. Just what I needed, him standing fucking guard. I sighed and moved away slowly and started towards home.

--

"I can't believe this shit, I knew I was going to regret this day-" I was in the middle of taking my shorts off leaving me in my tank top and panties, thank goodness my uncle was gone and so were Jeff and Matt, something about dates.

My rambling to myself was cut short when I heard knocking at the door. I huffed and crawled onto my bed and stuck my head out of my window to try and see who it was. Of course they would be out of sight so I just yelled.

"Who is it!?" I screamed while pulling my hair back. I damn near squealed when I saw Johnny come into view.

"It's me…open up." Johnny said in a hushed tone. I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs in record time and opened the door. I jumped up on Johnny making him laugh a little and carry me into the house.

"I missed you too young lady-" I cut him off with a heart stopping kiss. I didn't really want to talk, and from the way our tongues were moving together, I knew he understood…but he was Johnny, shy Johnny and of course he stopped.

"Whoa, hey where are you clothes?" He put me down and looked me over with raised brows. I smiled brightly and grabbed his hand and all but dragged him up to my room.

"I'm home alone, why would I be fully dressed…but what are you doing here?" I asked while locking both doors and putting the chains on…yes I went into town to the local hardware store and bought them so Jeff could come in my room when "I" wanted him to come in…but anyway…

"Well I saw you, little sneak, you are crazy." He sat on my bed and I climbed onto his lap and pecked his lips.

"I missed you Johnny…is that a crime?" I pouted and he did the same, mocking me before nipping my bottom lip.

"No it's-" We both froze when we heard voices. Fuck the gang came back here. I groaned when I heard the front door open and everyone started to pile in.

"Fuck…hide!" I said and Johnny quickly jumped up and ran into my closet, and just in time because someone started banging on my door.

"Bella, sweetie open up!" I bit my lip and looked around…if anything Melina can help me out of this situation.

I wiped my now sweaty hands on my legs and opened the door. Melina looked me over and raised a brow.

"Dare I ask why you are damn near naked?" With out saying a word I pulled her in and she giggled. I rolled my eyes while locking and chaining my door.

"Into some kinky shit this time huh?" I looked at her and saw her kicking her shoes off. Io groaned and pulled her over to the closet and opened the door revealing Johnny.

"Help me get him out of here without the other seeing." Melina eyes grew to the size of saucers. She looked at me while pointing at Johnny.

"Who is that?" Melina asked in a shocked tone. Johnny came out giving her a confused look.

"Who are you?" He asked with a bit of an attitude surprising us both. I stood in between them and looked up at Johnny…we had to do what we had to do.

"Look, we have to tell her, trust me she can keep a secret…Mel this is Jonathan Hennigan…Calaway's son." Melina looked as though she was going to faint and sat on the bed.

"Oh fuck…I smell drama…but it's so cute-" She said with an almost sick smile on her face. I huffed and stomped my foot making her come back to reality.

"Help us!" I said in a pleading voice and she stood up scratching her head.

"Okay…damn it let me think…"

Sorry it's so short, but I will be adding more soon…PROMISE!!

**Kendra**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well as I promised a new chapter!! And thank you for the reviews, subscribers, and anyone else who read...reading! **

**Well here is chapter seventeen...R&R...you all know I like those :D**

"It's not going to work…I'm telling you this not to just hear myself talk, because I KNOW it's not going to work." I looked over at Johnny and glared at him.

He was laying on my bed playing poker on my cell phone like we would be in loads of shit if we got caught, mainly him because I didn't give a damn, I was trying to protect his ass…something how you can go from wanting someone badly to wanting to BADLY do bodily harm to them.

I stood up from my spot on the floor and took my phone from him making him look up at me…he looked cute with his hair in a ponytail.

"Well then you think up something for us to do, because as the time ticks away, Daddy Dearest is going to wonder where you are." I said while looking at the time. I saw almost an hour has gone past and threw the phone down on his chest.

Johnny sat up with a huff and looked at Melina and I before speaking, like he had the mater plan or something.

"Look, you two get the guys to the back of the house while I climb out the window and Bella you meet me at our spot." He said so matter-of-factly I wanted to smack him…but it was a damn good idea.

Melina poked me in my ribs making me swing at her. She pointed at Johnny and then at me.

"Damn…why didn't you think of that?" I opened my mouth to I'm sure say something smart. But Johnny stood up and puffed his chest out.

"I would say, but I don't think you two can handle it, so go on and work your magic." We nodded and Melina unlocked the door and left, I was right behind her, but Johnny pulled me back and into a sensual kiss.

He broke the kiss first after sucking on my bottom lip for a moment and whispered in my ear.

"I want you there alone Bella…alone." All I could do was nod my head while he jumped up on my bed. My eyes grew wide at the fact his shoes were all over my bed!

"Hey damnit, your shoes are on my bed-" Johnny stopped opening the window and rolled his eyes.

"Oh will you just go before we both get caught." He said in an almost annoyed tone…until he looked over at me and winked. I smiled and ran downstairs to see Melina dancing to some club song in the kitchen…with the boys standing around, all but Cody…of course.

"What's going on?" I asked playing dumb. Cody just looked at me for a moment before smiling.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not in there." I took a deep breath; I didn't need to blow up on his ass, not now. I gave him a small smile and shrugged.

"It's was just a question-" I was cut short by some noise on the roof. Cody forwards his brows and looked up.

"What was that?" He asked and I bit my lip.

"Why are you asking me, I'm not up there." I said smugly only earning myself a frown. I winked at him while he stood up and walked to the window.

I was right behind him and all I saw were bushes moving. I sighed and leaned my head on Cody's back, just glad Johnny wasn't seen.

"Well look at the love birds." I looked over to see Cena at the kitchen door smiling at us. I looked back and didn't even realize that half my body was leaning on Cody. I moved away quickly and inched my way to the door.

"Not on his life, look I need some air, so I'll be back in a bit, just going for a walk, okay bye-" I just opened the door to see Calaway standing there looking not so happy.

"Where is he?" I swallowed hard and blinked a few times, just his evil stare will make you want to cry.

"Who?" Cena asked obviously clueless to the whole situation.

Calaway looked at the people in the house and then grabbed my arm and pulled me out. He damn near dragged me over to the tree and pushed me against it and leaned into me close.

"Where is my son little girl?" I opened my mouth to say I didn't know, but he covered my mouth with one big hand and point his middle finger in my face.

"And before you answer, you better not lie, got me?" I nodded my head and he moved his hand slowly, but his finger was still in my face.

I looked behind him and saw everybody was out on the porch looking on. I gulped and jumped when he snapped his fingers in my face and started talking.

"I don't know, I've been to a friend's house and here, that's it, I don't know where he is." I said quickly.

He gave me a long stare before looking back at everyone on the porch and then moving back.

"If I find out you are lying, you are going to be in trouble, do you understand?" I nodded my head while he started walking over to his truck. I smacked my lips and thought about asking him a question…deciding not to, I just took off the opposite way and ran to Johnny and I spot.

--

"Johnny…Johnny!" I looked around an old cabin that was somewhat falling apart. The roof was still in some kind of good shape, it just needed some work. Some windows were knocked out and the porch was in bad shape, but it's was far enough away from any and everyone…I don't think anyone knows about it, or I thought.

"Johnny…OH JOHNNY!!" I screamed when I heard his name in my ear and turned around to see Cody laughing. I took my flip flop off and hit his arm with it.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked putting my flip flop back on. I lost my footing and started to fall, but Cody caught me.

"I knew something was up, and also Calaway was following you until you went off the trail…nice hide out." He spoke while looking around. He still had his arms around me and I quickly pulled away and straighten my clothes.

"Why did you follow me here, why must you mess up everything for me? I told you to leave me alone-" Cody shrugged and waved his hand at me as if dismissing me.

"I don't follow direction very well, and I followed you because it's dangerous out here Bella, no woman nor man should be out here alone…it's better that we are together-" I rolled my eyes and went into the house to see if Johnny was around.

I looked around the front room and when I didn't see anything I went to the back bedroom and saw a note on the bed.

_**Bella, I saw my father lurking around, so I had to go, I'll call you soon, don't be mad.**_

"Damnit." I said while dropping the note. I placed my hands on my hips and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well look at that, he left you a note, romantic." I turned around and snatched the note out of his hand and sat down on the bed. Cody smirked and sat down beside me.

"You really like him huh?" I didn't answer him, he didn't know anything else about me, hell it seems he knows things before I do so why even waste my breath?

Cody laid back with his hands folded under his head and sighed. I rolled my eyes and moved away from him. It's something, I haven't thought about Cody in this way since I met Johnny, and now that we are alone, the feeling started to come back.

I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck. I felt the bed shift and just felt Cody's eyes burning a hole into me. I inhaled and exhaled a few times and turned my head and was caught by Cody's eyes piercing my own.

I licked my bottom lip and tried to control my breathing, I hate him, and he knows I hate him, but I know he knows that I want him badly. Something about his spooky ways, mysterious like…it's a turn on.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I blurted out. I needed to say something smart to bring me back to my senses. Cody smiled a toothy smile at me and stood up.

"It's hot in here, are you hot?" I ignored him until he took his shirt off. He tossed it across the room and pulled me up.

"Are you going to rape me?" I asked actually afraid of what he may do. He quickly let me go and shook his head.

"Rape you? Of course not, I'm not going to do anything…been raped before?" He asked trying to get information out of me, I hated when he did that, because I sometimes fall for it, the way he lets conversation flow…you don't know you let something slip with him until it's too late.

I moved across the room, away from him and shook my head.

"NO! Look just leave me alone, I have to go, never see you again-" I said smartly and walked out the room with of course him behind me.

"Oh that's cute, Bella…one day, you will give in." I stopped and turned around slowly. He was pulling his shirt back on and I smiled slowly at him. I walked up to him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"You know what, you are so right…I am going to give in to temptation…one day, maybe soon." I said in a sexual tone. Cody raise a brow and gave me a sly smile.

"Really?" I giggled at the tone of his voice, his dumb ass really believed me.

I nodded my head and moved my hands down his chest and pushed my hands under his shirt. I eased just the palms of my hands up his chest until I reached his nipples.

"Yeah…and once I let Johnny between my legs…I may never look at another man twice again…but you, not even once." I said before pecking his lips and snatching my hands away. I laughed while I left the house, leaving him behind. The look on his face was simply…priceless!!

**Kendra**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay a new chapter, chapter 18!! I am on a roll people, okay like always thier has to be drama before nookie...so here's the drama!!**

**Thanks for the rewiews people!! R&R!!**

I walked back home alone thinking about Cody, he was bad, for me that is. He knew something about me and I hated that, if I didn't tell you, you shouldn't know…learned that from my mom. Yeah I had to set him straight before he blabbed something serious about me.

When I walked inside the house I saw no one home but my uncle. Of course he was in his room…like he always is. I walked back out onto the porch and just relaxed, the sun was falling and I was tired from everything that went on. I knew today was not going to be my day.

"It's about time you showed up." I jumped and looked around, I heard his voice, but I didn't believe it.

I looked around and didn't see anyone until he walked from around the porch and straighten his suit.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here!?" I screamed while running off the porch and jumping on him. He out of instinct held onto my ass while I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Well I told you I would be seeing you soon, well I don't break promises…so how was you birthday in the country?" I rolled my eyes and got down off of him.

"It's was okay, I didn't go to any clubs or get plastered, my cousin Matt wouldn't have any of that, but other then that it was fine." I watched him sit down and look me over. He reached into his inside suit pocket and pulled something out and handed it to me.

"What's this Alvin?" I asked looking at the little box nicely decorated with a big bow on it. Alvin nodded his head while smile and spoke.

"Open it girl, I know you wouldn't get anything like this from any men around here, so I thought I would bring a bit of home to you." I raised a brow and opened the box to see two pairs of hoop earring.

"Oh wow, thank you, I lost one pair…where did you get these?" I asked while taking the earring out of the box. One pair was white gold and the other yellow…trust I know my jewelry.

"Don't worry about it, but I need to ask you something." I stopped admiring the earrings and gave him my full attention. He looked a bit upset, but tried not to show it.

"A few days ago I got a call from you cell phone, some guy asking all these questions about this picture of us, country as all hell-" I groaned and placed my hand on my forehead, leave it to Jeff to go snooping through my phone.

"Oh my gosh, it must have been my cousin Jeff, he was asking why I was all over someone of your age, he was just worried-"Alvin raised a brow and smiled while looking around.

"Cousin huh? Seems more like a boyfriend the way he was talking, he almost got his ass cursed out Bella, you know I only accept respect, not disrespect…he was boarder line." He said while settling his eyes on me. I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded my head, yeah I knew, very well.

"I know Al, but look it won't happen again okay? Trust me-" I sad while standing up.

"So what happened with that Dave dude, have you seen him again?" I chuckled bitterly and placed my hands on my hips. Just the mention of his name pissed me off.

"Yeah I've seen him, he gets me so mad, trying to start trouble with me." Alvin forward his brows and nodded his head in thought. I cursed under my breath because I knew what he was thinking; he was going to pay ol' Dave a damn visit.

"Say no more, I'll handle him." He finally said after a moment and I rolled my eyes. Why did he always have to big the bog fish in the pond?

"Al he is a big guy." I tried to reason with him, but of course he was having none of that. He stood up and held his arms out while laughing.

"And? What does that mean to me, look I say I got him, I got him-" he said while point his finger at me. I opened my mouth to try to get him to shut up, but the whole situation worsened.

"Bella who's this?" I held my head down for a moment trying to figure out why I didn't just stay my ass in bed.

After a second I held my head up and threw a bright smile over to Matt who looked none to amused at having a guy, much bigger then me pointing his finger in my face while looking upset…yeah this wasn't a good thing at all.

"Hey Matt, this is my friend Montel, Montel this is my cousin Matt." I said cherry like while easing my way between the two men. Alvin looked Matt over and then brushed him off as if he was nothing, well more like he wasn't going to do nothing.

"Friend huh…looks like you are a long way from home Montel, you from Baltimore?" Matt asked while folding his arms across his chest. Alvin raised his brows and looked at me as to ask was Matt serious. I just shook my head at what was about to happen and sat down on the bottom porch step.

Alvin turned his attention back to Matt and rubbed his chin as if to think about what to say next. I watched while biting my nails as Alvin looked over at Matt and smiled.

"Oh no, from Miami, now in Houston…you know, big places." Alvin said and I groaned. Why did men have such big egos, and they start things for no reason, what was the point of saying that, I swear Alvin starts some dumb shit.

But of course Matt wouldn't back down, why? Because he's a man. Matt looked over at me and I just looked back, not caring anymore, let them have their little battle, since it seems to make them feel so good.

"Big places huh, well you look like you're from big places…nice suit." I covered my mouth a tried not to laugh…that was a good one. Matt laughed a bit and Alvin was laughing along with him for a moment.

"Thanks…hey you look around my size…I'll mail one here for you…don't know where you would wear it…and I know you wouldn't be able to afford it…I like to help-" my eyes grew wide and I looked over at Matt to see his smile dropped and he started walking over to Alvin.

"What did you just say to me-" Matt asked. I swear I almost twisted my ankle trying to get between them. I held Matt back the best I could while Alvin did budge, just stood there with a smug look on his face.

"Okay!! That's enough you two…Matt just go in the house and I'll be inside in just a bit, and you…stop it." I said giving Alvin a warning look. Alvin held his hands up and took a few steps back.

"Fine, nice meeting you Cousin Matt." Alvin waved while watching him go into the house.

"Wish I could say like wise." Was all Matt said before disappearing into the house. I breathed a sigh of relief, thanking God nothing bad happened. I turned my attention to Alvin and shoved, well tried to.

"Why did you do that!?" I screamed at him. he wiped that smug look off his faced and looked at me confused.

"Why not? He came at me wrong, I just told you-" I waved my hand at him, dismissing whatever he was about to say. I didn't want to hear. I swear sometimes I just want to slap him.

"Oh whatever, look you have to leave before-" I said trying to get him to start moving, but of course…shit gets deeper.

"You!" I closed my eyes tightly and just wished, wished that the body that voice belonged to wasn't who I thought it was.

"Who the hell is this? Wait…I know that voice…you're-" Alvin said and I finished his sentence.

"My cousin Jeff." I breathed out.

"Hey Bella…uh…bad timing?" I stomped my foot and wanted to cry. As much as he hide you would think he would stay behind a bush or something, but NO!! he wanted to show his face at this particular moment!

"Who the hell is this?" Alvin asked, but I ignored him. I walked over to Johnny and asked in a hushed tone.

"Johnny what are you doing here?" Johnny looked at the two men who I am sure looking at us and looked a bit worried.

"Johnny…is this your secret?" Jeff asked while walking over to us. I looked at Jeff out the corner of my eye and laughed lightly trying to ease the mood…it didn't work.

"Uh, yes and no-" I tried to explain, but I could barely get a word in.

"Hennigan when did you get back in town, I thought you were living it up in California? Last I saw you, you were being chased out of this town." I looked over at Johnny and saw he had a hateful look in his eyes, something I have never seen before…how did they know each other?

"Well I decided to move back with my dad problem Hardy?" I felt a little bump and realized Johnny took a step towards Jeff, what the hell was going on here?

"It could be, Bella you should be around here-" Jeff tried to get a grip on my arm, but Johnny pulled me behind him.

"She's a woman now, legal, she can do whatever she wants, but…who is this Bella?" I peeked around Johnny and saw his gaze was on Alvin. I started to rub my temples, not believing this all was happening today! Or any day!

"Seems I'm just another secret. Alvin said while looking at Jeff and Johnny.

"Seems like you have a lot of those Bella." Jeff said in a not so pleased tone. My mouth dropped, why was he mad?! He knew about them…well maybe not Johnny, but he knew about Alvin!

"Bella what's going on? Get in this house gal!" I never thought I would be so glad to see someone in my life. I smiled at my uncle and ran up the porch steps and into the house, leaving the three men outside to do whatever.

I ran up to my room and stopped in my tracks…what the fuck was he doing in my room?

**Sorry it's short, but it gets better!**

**Kendra**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay this is chapter nineteen...I need to stop telling yall that as if you all don't know...BUT! this is the last of the drama so chapter twenty will be...:D**

**R&R!! :P**

He stood up and sighed while straightening his dress pants. I took a step forward and placed my hands on my hips while giving him an evil glare.

"You know you look just like your mother when you do that?" He said smiling a little and opening his arms for a hug.

"I asked you a question, the fuck are you doing here-" I asked in a harsh tone while taking a step back. My father dropped his arms and sighed while forwarding his brows.

"Bella you don't talk to your father in that way-" I rolled my eyes and laughed, was he serious, father…I don't have one of those and he needs to learn that.

"I don't need some dude who "acts" like my father to now step up to the plate when the job is done, I'm eighteen now Frank, I don't need you to tell me what to do or what I shouldn't do." I said while walking around him and straightening my bed. He had some balls trying to control me, he couldn't then and he damn sure couldn't now.

I was placing my pillows back on the bed when I felt my father jerk me around by my arm. I looked down at his grip and snatched away with force. My father held his hand up and took a step back.

"Listen we need to talk-" I shook my head and sat down. He didn't get he wasn't needed nor was an explanation needed, I don't want anything from him or Khalil.

"We don't need to talk about shit! I have been lied to for how long now?! I have my answers, I'm not apart of your perfect little family, so to hell with you-" My father grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to my feet. I screamed and tried to get out of his grip, but he held on tighter.

"Listen to me little girl! I am trying to-" I felt the tears prickling my eyes, but tried my best not to let them fall.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as loud as I could so someone would hear me, but no one came. My father pulled me around making my neck jerk and that's when the tears did fall. I could feel some of my hair breaking and a aching pain in my neck.

My father pulled me up onto my toes and yelled into my face, spiting with each word.

"SHUT UP! I WILL NOT BE DISRESPECTED BY YOU ANYMORE-" I heard a clicking sound and everything stopped. My father looked up but never let me go.

"The girl said let her go!" I cut my eyes over to my mirror and saw of all people Calaway. I sighed in relief and was slumping down, but my father picked me back up.

"Who the hell are you?" my father asked while flinging me on the bed.

"Bad news if you don't ease off of her." Calaway said while walking into my room. I rubbed my head while watching these two stare each other down.

"Look, I'm her father and I don't need some country bumpkin-" My father spat and my eyes damn near bugged out. This guy was like twice his size and he was still talking out the side of his neck.

Calaway cocked his head to the side and looked at me. I wiped the tears away and looked on actually scared for my father. Calaway smiled my way while holding the gun up to my father's face.

"The hell did you say to me boy?" Calaway asked in a deathly tone. My father looked at the gun and then at me. He rubbed his forehead and held his grown, for a moment.

"I said…oh whatever, she's been nothing but trouble from the damn start! I try to be nice to the thing and this is what I get, my daughter giving me lip and her over grown boyfriend trying to shoot me! I should have you arrested!" Calaway laughed at the way he was carrying on and shrugged.

"I'm the sheriff, want me to arrest myself?" I forward my brows; I didn't know he was a sheriff. My father looked like he was ab0out to shit a brick he was so mad.

"Oh whatever!" my father screamed while running out of the room. Calaway shook his head and sat the gun down and looked around my room for a moment.

I was still curled up on my bed with my head throbbing. My first thought was to call my brother, but then I thought about it, he was no better. I stood up slowly and froze when Calaway eyes settled on me.

"Are you?" Was all I could get out. Calaway gave me a sideways look before talking.

"Am I what?" I shrugged and bit my lip, this man made me nervous, it's weird how Johnny was nothing like him.

"The sheriff." I said while picking my pillow up off the floor and placing it on my bed. I jumped when I heard laughter, he was laughing?

I turned around and saw him sitting in a chair by my door laughing and looking at his gun. I smiled a little myself; he was cuter when he laughed. He saw me smiling and stopped laughing instantly making me feel stupid.

"Hell no, lost that title a long time ago." He said while looking everywhere but at me. I sat down Indian style and placed my chin in my hands.

"How-" Calaway snapped his head over to me and stood up.

"A simple thank you would have done it!" I jumped at how his voice boomed. I moved back on my bed some and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Thank, but why…how did you know?" Calaway looked a bit annoyed, but sat back down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I thought about my boy, I don't know what kind of hook you have on him, but he doesn't listen to me anymore, hardhead like you…I saw the man pull up and he looks like ya, or you look like him…I remembered what you said so I decided to stick around." I smiled some and nodded my head, for once I was glad he was always snooping around.

"Thank you." I simply said. He smirked and waved his hand at me.

"Okay you can stop thanking me-" I laughed lightly and watched him get up. He looked around again and was about to walk out, but I stood up quickly thinking about his son. Did he see him out there arguing with Jeff and Alvin, I hope he wasn't going to get his ass kicked.

"Are you going to hurt Johnny?" Calaway rolled his eyes and cut his eyes at me.

"Listen, I am a tough man, but don't listen to everything you hear, I'm not so mean…I just like respect…get me?" I nodded my head in understanding..

"Got it-" He cut me off and started walking towards me with a hateful look in his eyes.

"I also don't like being lied to…I told you something bad was going to happen right?" My eyes grew wide and I tried to explain.

"But I just-"Calaway shook his head and pulled me up to my feet.

"No buts, now you two can't see each other for a week, can your hormones handle that?" he asked while looking me over. I felt myself blush and looked down at my feet while nodding my head.

"Yes sir." Wait…did I just say sir? What the fuck was getting into me…this place was changing me and I don't think I like it.

"Good…oh and you have your cousin and some man arguing…I know it has something to do with you." He said while walking out. I raised a brow and went to my window and saw Alvin, Jeff, and Matt all arguing. I slumped down onto my bed and groaned.

"Okay."

**It's short, but next I promise…NOOKIE!! :P**

**Kendra**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay starting off with a SORRY! My apologies to everyone. The only thing I can say is my reason for not adding is because I was lazy…point blank. But now here is a new chapter, hope you like and yeah I started a new story…I'm on a Colon thing right now…sue me…**

**No wait on the other hand don't…I'm too cute for jail :P Just read and Enjoy!! **

After breaking up the little spat that was going on with Alvin and Jeff with Matt's help, I told Alvin he couldn't just pop up without my knowledge. He respected my wishes and told me to still call him whenever I needed him.

Of course I had questions flying from both Matt and Jeff for a damn hour; I didn't answer not a one. Hell it was none of their business and besides, all they really wanted to talk about was Johnny and how dumb I was for not telling them about him and how I even got mixed up with him in the first place.

"He's nothing but bad news Bella!" Was what Matt kept repeating while Jeff stewed on the couch for…hell I lost count! Can you believe they tried to put me on punishment…ME! You all should know that didn't go well.

But enough of that part of the drama, I was still wound up from my so called father showing up and trying to play "daddy". Once I told them he was here, right under their noses, Jeff hasn't let me out of my sight. For the past week I have been sleeping in Jeff's bed, but we haven't done anything…much to Jeff's dismay we just kissed and felt each other up, just so I wouldn't have to answer any questions about Alvin and because I had no choice.

I haven't seen Johnny in five days, five LONG, HARD DAYS!! It was starting to feel like the world was going to end. I wanted to see his face; I also wanted to know why the hell he was chased out of town. Every time I asked Jeff about it, he tells me either I have to find out on my own, or he can't believe I even looked his way in the first place…he told me he looked different years ago.

But for now I was looking down at Jeff's sleeping face, for the first time ever he let me dye his hair…I didn't know I could have so much fun dying someone else's hair.

I was running my fingers through his hair when my mind drifted to Johnny again. I really wanted to know what his secret was, but I had two more days before I could see him. Jeff wasn't telling me anything, Matt was still mad at me for talking to an older man in the first place!

Nope, couldn't ask them, none of the girls because they haven't been here long enough…so…only one person, one I am slowly growing to hate…if God was on my side, I will never have to go to him for any type of information.

I eased out of Jeff's grip and stood up. I froze when he shifted a bit, but relaxed when he fell back into a deep sleep. I went back to my room and almost screamed when a hand covered my mouth. I felt my body start to tremble while I heard the lock to the door separating my room from the bathroom click.

The hand moved away from my mouth one finger at a time, and when it was down to his pinky I bit it. I heard a curse word hissing out of his mouth and turned around quick, recognizing the voice.

"Johnny what are you doing here?!" I questioned in a shushed tone. John examined his hand before looking down at me.

"Well I wanted to see my girlfriend; I didn't know I would be getting attacked." He said while sitting on my bed and kicking his shoes off. I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him until I realized something…

Girlfriend, he called me his girlfriend! He took everything in me not to smile and giggle like a damn idiot. I rubbed my forehead trying to get my thoughts together and gave him a dirty look.

"Well I wouldn't have bit you if you didn't grab me like that, but you know you shouldn't be here." I said sitting down beside him. He smirked at me ad pulled me onto his lap.

"Well it's been a week-" I rolled my eyes and pushed up off of him and sat beside him.

"Not yet-" I said a bit sadly, but he leaned over and kissed my ear making me giggle.

"Yes it has, it's been a business week, I talked to my father last night and he lifted my punishment." I smiled while he spoke in between nibbling on my ear. I moved away from him when he started to touch my leg.

"Well that's good to know, but you know just like I do that you shouldn't be here, Jeff is still mad-" I said low while looking at the door just knowing Jeff will be waking up soon.

"Do it look like I care Bella? Look we haven't liked each other for a long time, but I'm not going to just stop seeing you because of him-" I covered his mouth with my hand when he started to get loud.

"Why didn't you tell me its bad blood between you two? If I would have known that, I would have-" He moved my hand and stood up as if he was challenging me.

"Would have done what? Never talk to me, never looked my way. Look you already didn't like my father, you wanted me to add that your family hated my guts too, shit I wouldn't have had a chance!" I waved my hands in his face and winced.

"Keep you voice down please…look I just wish I would have known so I could have been more prepared for this crap." I said while moving closer to him. When I was close enough he pulled me into a hug. He pecked my lips and before moving back whispered against them.

"Sorry." I pushed away and hit his shoulder while smiling.

"Gee thanks a lot! Look, to redeem yourself, why don't you tell me in your own words what happened and why everyone hates you." I said while sitting on the bed Indian style and grabbed my pillow.

John's face drained of all color and he shook his head no while sitting at the foot of my bed. I started to nod my head yes while inching closer to him.

"Oh no, can't do that-" my eyes narrowed and I smacked him in the face with my pillow and put my window up.

"Then get the fuck out and don't your dare come around me again." I said harshly shocking John. He looked at the window and then at me.

"Bella you don't understand-"I shook my head and pointed to the window.

"I understand that you need to leave, now, before I wake up the men in this house with one scream, and trust me all I need is ONE scream." I said while holding up my index finger.

John stared at me as if I was joking and when he didn't make a move to talk I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Fine…look to make a long story short I got into some trouble with some guys around here and had to leave-" I folded my arms across my chest and popped my hip out.

"I rather have the long version." Johnny fell back on my bed with a groan, but I didn't break. I wanted to know what I was getting myself into with this guy, his father already doesn't like me as is.

"Bella please-" I turned around and was getting ready to knock on the door.

"JE-" Johnny stood up and grabbed me before I could get the name completely out and pulled me away from the door.

"Okay fine, look his name is Paul Levesque…he approached me when I was in town getting some nails for my dad. He asked me did I want to make some good quick money and I agreed. I worked for him without my father's knowledge and well, he was working girls out of his home, and I didn't know it. I was just cleaning the yard, hell I was only fourteen at the time. One of the girls ended up getting raped, but the guy was a millionaire so they had to pawn it off on someone, and of course they blamed it on the yard boy all because I looked older then I was and because I was nothing to them. After some talking to from my father I was cleared, but the real guy was never found, no one told…but this town was buzzing with me raping some girl so after getting into so many fights I was shipped to live with my real father and the girl never came back." When he was done he plopped down on my bed with a huff. I stood by the bathroom door looking blank, he said everything in such a rush I barley made everything out, but I did get the basics and I wasn't happy at all with them. To think someone could be that cruel as to blame a teenager for doing such a thing…I swear certain people should not be able to have money; they abuse it and the power that comes with it. …Paul Levesque, I know that name from somewhere…

I walked over to him slowly and got behind him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. His hair was in a ponytail again so I had easy access to his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I whispered while rubbing his shoulders. He shrugged and relaxed a bit under my touch.

"It's not a conversation you have over dinner Bella." He said while glancing over his shoulder at me and gave me a half smile and stopped. I crawled into his lap until I was straddling him.

"True, but you didn't do it so why do you care?" I asked while playing with his ponytail. I stopped for a moment a really studied it, he cut his hair some…what a drag!

I snapped out of my thoughts when he waved his hand in my face and looked around my room.

"Look around Bella, no one likes me because of a mistake, hell a lie…they don't care about the truth, only gossip, including your family." He said the last part a bit hateful and it made me wonder, what was really going on with him and my family…this all couldn't have been from just that rape…had to be dipper and I was going to find out one way or another.

"Look, I know you are-" I started off, but I heard the doorknob being turned and Johnny and I both looked at the door. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Bella? Who are you talking to?" I cursed under my breath and put my window up while Johnny put his shoes on.

"Jeff I'm on the phone, I'm about to go…see you later!" I said while packing a bag. Johnny looked at me for a moment and smiled.

"Bella?" Johnny called my name and I looked up at him. I held up my hand signaling five minutes and then pointed to the window.

"The window-"I whispered. Johnny held his hands up and started crawling out.

"I know, I know." He said while rolling his eyes. I caught him while he had one leg and one arm out and kissed him on the lips.

"Where can we meet?" Johnny looked a bit dazed before he answered.

"My house." I raised a brow, but let it go. Hey, maybe Calaway has learned to like me, or tolerate me at the least. I nodded my head and let him go.

I waited until he was in the woods before I unlocked the door. Jeff came rushing in and looked around as if someone was in here…HA! If only he knew.

"Jeff I just want to go for a walk-" I said while grabbing my bag. I walked out my bedroom door and started down the hall with Jeff right behind me.

"Well why was the door locked? I heard a man's voice-" I rolled my eyes and was going pass Matt's door and saw he was just waking up. I knocked twice to get his attention and waved. His hair was all over the place and he was rubbing his eyes, but he was still able to get out a grumbled "morning".

I ignored Jeff's questions all the way down to the front door and when he asked me why he heard a man's voice for the third time I turned around with a irritated look on my face.

"Speaker phone, look I'll be back in awhile." I said with much annoyance in my voice.

"But-" Jeff started while pointing to my bag.

"BYE!" I screamed while running out of the house…damn! Finally FREEDOM!!

--

"So he's gone all weekend?" I asked while we sat in the living room. Johnny was sitting right beside me, very close might I add and an arm around my shoulder.

"Yup, so…what do you want to do?" His voice was low and he started kissing up my collarbone. I laughed lightly and moved away from him some.

"Well first I want to take a shower." I said while standing up. I grabbed my bag that was at my feet and started for the steps.

"Oh…right, well you can use my bathroom upstairs. My room looks more up to date then my father's." Johnny said while standing up. I nodded my head and gave him the thumbs up.

"Gotcha." I said before running up the steps.

--

I was just rinsing off when I heard the door open. I opened the curtains and peeked my head out and saw no one. I shrugged and finished up and turned the water off. When I stepped out Johnny was right in front of me. I screamed and almost fell, but he grabbed me just in time.

"Need some help?" He asked and I looked at him a bit weirdly and shook my head no.

"Uh…well not really, maybe another time." I said while pulling a towel off of the rack and covering myself quickly. Johnny got the hint and nodded his head while backing out of the bathroom.

"Oh…yeah of course." He said and I smiled slightly while he shut the door and once he did my smile drop.

What was wrong with me!? I have a man that loves me…I think loves me in a cabin all alone for a weekend and I just turned him down…ME! I turned him down! That's saying a lot because I barely turn anyone down…hell it's not like I'm a shy person here.

Maybe it was the drama going on with my cousins and him, I mean I only have one side of the story and it's ALWAYS two sides to a story…I guess I wasn't that comfortable with him just yet, or what he told me.

--

After staying with Johnny for two hours I had to get out of there. I couldn't be around him anymore, not until I found out everything, and I knew one person who knew everything. He was always listening to something and no one saw him…sneaky bastard!

I walked to his home and saw it was cute, nice little garden in the front, but you could see they had some serious land with a homemade gate all around it. I looked at the front door and thought about what I was about to do. Did I really want to do this; I mean really be around him. He was nothing but trouble and I knew first hand what he was capable of.

I took a few deep breaths and walked up onto the porch and raised my fist to knock when suddenly the door opened revealing a man. He was around six feet, maybe a bit more, blonde hair with a cowboy hat covering most of it, and glasses on

"Uh…hello?" I took a step back to give him room to come onto the porch. He looked me over and raised a brow. I took the hint and smiled nervously while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is-" He snapped his fingers and pointed at me with a big smile on his face.

"Oh your Bella…well Cody is in the guest house, just go right on in." I smiled a little and nodded my head.

"Thank you…wait, how did you know who I was?" He adjusted his hate a bit and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Cody's dad, just call me Mr. Runnels okay sweetheart? Oh and as far as me knowing who you are…my son talks about you…a lot." I took his hand and shook it before he walked over to his truck parked on the side of the house and drove off.

I watched him drive down the dirt road until I couldn't see him anymore and then walked off the porch. Guest house? I walked around the house and opened the gate and saw a guest house behind the backyard. I shrugged and walked across the yard and to the guest house. I walked up onto the porch and opened the door. It was nice, a lot of flowery prints around and family photos everywhere.

I was looking around when I heard a growl behind me. I froze and was too scared to turn around. I winced when I heard it closer and screamed at the top of my lungs Cody's name. At this point the dog started barking crazily and I started shaking.

"CODY!!" I heard some fumbling upstairs before he ran downstairs. I was waiting for him to do something, you know, like get the dog out of the room. But after a moment of him doing nothing he started laughing. I glanced behind me and saw him standing there just laughing at me in a towel.

"Excuse me, but can you get your dog!" I asked in a panic voice. Cody just shook his head no and pointed to down. I looked down and saw a little bulldog.

I immediately relaxed and turned around while I placed my hands on my hips. Cody calmed down some and tried to relax his face so he looked serious.

"Get girl!" The dog quickly left the room and Cody walked up on me.

"What are you doing here…breaking and entering is against the law-" I waved my hand at him and took a seat on the couch.

"I ran into your dad, he told me to just come on in…I didn't know you were in the bathroom." I said while making a disgusted face. He readjusted his towel right in front of me on purpose and I got a good eye full of everything. I turned away quickly while he sat right beside me.

"I didn't know take a shower was a problem in this world-" I shook my head still having the image of…of…him in my head. I could smell the Irish Spring soap on him and moved away some so I wasn't so close.

"Whatever Runnels, listen I need some help-" Cody cut me off by holding his ear and leaning in.

"I'm sorry, what?" I bawled my hands up into fist and kept my head down. Why did he have to make this so difficult?! I sighed and lifted my head to look at him and held my breath when I saw he was RIGHT in my face.

"I said, I need-" I tried again, but he held his finger up to my lips shushing me. I closed my eyes for a moment before reopening them and having his green orbs looking right at me.

He moved his finger and leaned in even further until his lips were dangerously close to mine. He moved his head slightly to the left and I saw his lids lowering. I moved in trying to close the little gap and closed my eyes; but all I got was air. I opened my eyes and saw him standing…the bitch!

"I heard what you said, but what makes you think I will help you, if I'm not mistaken, you wanted me out of your life…right?" My face felt like it was on fire! I stood up and got right up in his face…the best I could and started poking him in his chest with each word.

"Listen Cody, just help me out, what do you know about Johnny?" Cody grabbed my finger and pushed it down to my side.

"Johnny?" he looked confused and I knew why, he must have thought I was talking about Cena…surely me asking about MY Johnny would never cross his mind.

"Yeah, you know the guy I am seeing?" He looked down while snapping his fingers repeatedly trying to think and then I knew he was just stalling. He finally looked up with a smirk on his face.

"Oh him, Hennigan…what do you want to know?" He asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"Why was he chased out of town?" I asked half heartedly while looking at his chest. I swear if he wasn't such an ASS and I had Johnny…

"Why didn't you ask him-" I jumped when I heard his voice and rubbed the back of my neck. I hope he didn't catch me, hell at this point I didn't care, I just needed information!

"Just tell me!" He rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall, just looking at me.

I don't know how my face look, but it must have told him something because I saw some realization gleam in his eyes and that slow smirk come on his face.

"Wait a minute…he told you and you don't believe him right…where's the trust-" he asked with laughter in his voice. He walked over to the steps and sat down and I had just about enough of him. I ran over to him and jumped on his lap. I pushed his head down on the step and saw him wince and a look of hatred come across his face.

"Look asshole I am not for games, just tell me what you know so I can leave!" I screamed while still having a good grip on his hair. Cody was breathing hard just like I was. Slow his face became calmer and he snaked his arms around me.

"You know Bella…I knew you had feelings for me, but I didn't think you would be this forward." I looked down at him confused until his hand went lower and cupped my ass. My eyes grew wide while he winked at me and I pushed his head into the step again before getting off of him.

"You are a jerk-" I said while he sat up straight and rubbed the back of his head…I hope he has a serious lump back there.

Cody stood up and waved his hand at me as if dismissing my comment.

"Cry me a fucking river okay, come on upstairs so I can tell you-" He said it so nonchalant I almost started to follow him. I suddenly stopped and looked at him sideways.

"Why do I have to go upstairs?" I asked. Cody looked really annoyed and then looked down at himself.

"So I can get dressed-" I held my hands up and sat on the steps.

"I can wait-" Cody grabbed my hair and pulled me back up to my feet. I quickly smacked his hands away and turned around to glare at him

"And I can tell you nothing, what's your choice?" Cody said smartly. We stared each other down until I broke down.

"Fine…lead the way." I said while he smiled and started going up the stairs.

--

I walked home with a lot of information and trying to figure out if what I did was worth it. I have a story that I'm close to sure is true and I don't like it. And what I did with Cody, I'm not sure how I feel about that…but I do know I won't forget it anytime soon…that's for damn sure.

**Kendra**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay I have had this typed up for about...over a week now, just haven't had time to post it, but here it is...if their is any type-o's...my B! I actually forgot what I wrote...oops lol**

**ENJOY!! R&R!!**

I laid in bed thinking about what went on today. After coming home I jumped in the shower and locked all the doors. I didn't speak to anyone and didn't want to be spoken to. I was very glad after awhile everyone left but my uncle.

Over and over and over again I let what happened a few hours ago play in my head and tried to figure out how I ended up in Cody's bed. Well I knew how, but I wanted to know why and the only person who could answer that was I and honestly, I didn't have the answer.

Which is why I was so frustrated. It wasn't even like I slept with him to get the information because I had way before we slept together. It was just something that happened. The sexual tension was just way too much for either one of us to ignore and finally it happened.

We happened. After so much bad mouthing each other we finally shut up long enough to have sex. Was it passionate, sadly yes…at one point it was, was it rough and hardcore…I really can't tell you. I mean it was moments where I thought I was in a porno and then it was times I was lost in the moment and thought I was on my honeymoon which is very weird for me…sex never took me to that place…EVER!

Because of this I see Cody and Johnny in a whole new light.

BUT! This doesn't mean that I'm going to be drooling over Cody every time I see him, I mean come on, and no dick can make me do that! I mean do I really have to mention Randy Orton…HELLO!

Nope it was just us getting caught up in the moment…and boy was it a moment.

--

"Look Cody, I just want to know if I'm being lied to, it's obvious that everyone around me knows something and I want to know if he really told me the truth." I said while standing by the door and looking down at my feet. Cody had the decency to put some jeans on that hung low on his hips…hey anything was better then him in a towel.

"You really like him huh?" I smirked and looked up at him a little and shrugged.

"I want to, I really do, but it's some parts of his life that is shady and I don't want to be caught in the middle of it." Cody looked at me long and hard before letting out a frustrated sigh and holding hand and out for me to take it.

"Listen Bella…I really don't think you are a bad person, confused yes, but not bad. How we ended up hating each other I really don't know-" I took his hand and he led me to the window seat.

"Well you must not hate me so much, your dad told me you talk about me all the time…even knew my name before I told him." Cody paused and I saw him flinch a bit. I guess that was supposed to be a secret. I laughed lightly while he sat on his bed in front of me.

"Look, your "boyfriend" wasn't really "ran out of town" he snuck out with barely his life." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"He said he didn't do it, why won't anyone believe him?!" I asked and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?! It's kind of hard not to believe he stole over fifty thousand dollars when you find it in his room." I opened my mouth to protest but stopped…fifty thousand dollars?

"Wait…wait a minute…he did what?" I asked calming down some. Cody saw my change and raised a brow while sitting up straighter and scratching his head

"I thought he already told you?" Cody asked not completely meeting my gaze. I stooped down in front of him and lifted his head with both of my hands so he did look at me.

"He told me people thought he raped somebody-" I whispered and Cody eyes went pale green. I moved back some and watched his face heat up and go completely red.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I jumped up and moved across the room while he ran around the room looking for something.

"I guess from that reaction he lied." I said sarcastically. Cody looked behind me and held up a finger.

"Hold on a second." I nod my head and watched him leave the room and go to another part of the house.

I sat down on the bed with a huff and shook my head. I can't believe I fell for his lies! Well…not really, I knew something wasn't right and I'm so glad I didn't sleep with him or stay with him.

But why lie? Why not just tell me the truth and let me deal with it in my own way? Okay, he stole money, he's a liar and who else knows what!

I jumped when I heard a door shut and stomping. I got up slowly and walked over to the door and screamed when Cody appeared in front of me all of a sudden huffing and puffing and sweating.

"What are you doing?" I asked while he walked pass me. He turned around and shoved something in my hand.

"What is this?" I asked while opening the paper and seeing the date was twenty-six years ago. Cody took the paper from me and opened it to the second page and pointed to an article.

"Just read it, from here to here." He said and I sat down at the desk and started reading.

After a few paragraphs the hairs on the back of my neck shot up and a chill ran down my spine. I cut my eyes at Cody who nodded his head before I could even speak.

"This is about Calaway-" I said slowly while reading on. Cody moved up behind me and sighed.

"And that is his mother they are talking about…yeah Calaway left town for about a year or two, just enough time for his mother to go off and get married. When Calaway came back, there was Johnny." I forward my brows and thought about it…twenty-six years ago, subtract two…so that makes Johnny…

"But-" I started while turning to ask Cody about Johnny's age, but he cut me off.

"His mother was a whore Bella, She worked for Paul Levesque Sr. for I don't know how long-" I moved him away from me and got up while shaking my head.

"How the hell do you know all of this!?" I asked while pushing my hair back out of my face. This was so frustrating! This whole time he was lying to me!

Cody watched me for a moment before deciding to answer me. He pulled my up and hugged me.

"Well my father was a policeman and shut down the whorehouse plenty of times, I use to hear him and his buddies talking about "the good ol' days a lot when I was younger. I was around twelve when I heard the full story and then I went to the library and checked it out."

"So wait…why was Johnny kicked out?" I asked still not clear on what happened and who he was running from. Cody broke the hold he had on me and leaned on the wall while I stood in front of him.

"Like I said, he stole from Paul Levesque Jr. He was suppose to be doing the yard, and one of the women plotted with him to steal money and…well while she got away, he didn't…they wanted to beat him within an inch of his life. Bautista and Levesque wanted him bad…but Calaway paid them off good, way more then what he owed back and Johnny was gone the next day…I swear, like father like son-" Cody laughed lightly while I looked at him blankly.

"But that's not his real father-" I asked more then told him…I feel so much like an idiot. Cody raised a brow before laughing showing all of his teeth…a first.

"Really? Wow, he just lied to you through and through huh?" I rolled my eyes at him and flipped him us in which he winked at me. I walked over to the window and watched a few horses walking around in the distance.

"His last name is Hennigan-" I said matter-of-factly while Cody snorted.

"His last name is Morrison…you don't know a damn thing about him huh?" I lowered my head and wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. How could I be such a fool? I rubbed my temples while trying to make myself believe this all was true.

"Oh wow…I can't believe this…so my boyfriend…wait…so he knew who Dave was and-" I tried to smile but the tears started to roll down my cheeks. Thank goodness my back was still facing Cody, I didn't need him to see me break.

"Yup, that's why Dave smiled at him…he's back in town…didn't you want to know why he was hiding?" I cleared my throat a few times before answering. I wiped my eyes a few times before lowering them.

"I thought it was because of the rape-" My voice was a little higher, but he cut me off before he noticed a change.

"Nope, that was daddy, and it wasn't rape…Johnny's grandmother tried to call it that because she didn't want to admit her baby girl was a slut…but hey Johnny came from that little…whatever they called it." I winced before wiping my eyes with the back of my hand again and turning to leave. I kept my head down so he would see my eyes.

"I can't believe this, I won't-" I was by the door when he yelled out something else.

"Ask Calaway-" I stopped dead in my tracks. That's not a bad idea, but something was stopping me…courage.

"With all of those guns-" I asked while sliding down the wall until I was sitting on the floor. I finally looked up and I saw the amusement in his eyes go away and concern replace them.

"Another reason…he's been like that since I can remember, I asked my dad about it and he said he kept the gun because some of the town men tried to go after him…it's said really, because of a whore's mother-" I held my hands up and shook my head. I wish he would stop calling her that.

"Stop calling her that-" I said in a small voice, but of course, Cody being Cody couldn't just let it go.

"It's true Bella! That whole family is twisted! That's why I tried to get you away from him, start a little trouble, I know how he is and the whole family, they are shady people and you don't need to be around that!" I played with my nails for a moment, plucking the paint off of them. I took in everything and smiled a little through my tears.

"Oh so you call yourself protecting me huh?" I asked smartly and he gave me annoyed look. I shrugged and rubbed my knees before standing back up.

"Look, he has a bad temper, when he gets with someone; he doesn't look at any other girls, just focus on that one girl and snaps at anyone else." I rolled my eyes at that until I thought of something…the way he acted towards Melina. The way he snapped at her for no good reason.

"I…I can't…-" I stuttered and Cody grabbed me and sat me on the bed. He pulled me to him and started rubbing my head like I was a dog or something.

"Just sit down and relax, take it all in before you get dizzy." I made a disgusted face before pushing him away with force.

"I'm not a simpleton! I can take it all in without getting dizzy-" I said with much anger. Cody face went from sympathy to anger.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me! I only said that because my sister was dizzy when our dad told him…yeah that girl he was so focused on was my sister! They were young but so "in love"! Once this broke out all hell broke loose…hence why we don't…get along." I mouthed "fuck" and bit my bottom lip. This was very awkward. Cody walked out of the room and I followed him into the bathroom where he picked up some shaving cream and shook it.

"Look Cody…I'm sorry Cody…does she even know he's back in town?" Cody slammed the can down and lowered his head while shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, she doesn't talk about it and we don't want to bring it back up…but now that he has a new play thing-" He said while looking at me through narrowed eyes and I shoved him.

"Don't call me that-" I said harshly. Cody laughed lightly before putting some shaving cream ion his hand.

"Then stop acting like one. Look I know you are…are…-" He said while moving his hand in a circle while trying to find the word that fits me.

"Easy?" I finished with a dull look on my face. Cody took a moment to think it over and I smacked his shoulder.

"No, carefree. I know you are, but honestly, you don't know this guy, he's bad news…hell I would rather see you with Randy or Jeff then him-" He spoke while putting the cream on his face. He was going for the razor, but I picked it up before him and held it to his nose.

"Leave Jeff out of this-" I said lowly. Cody grabbed my hand and moved it out of his face while he moved his head closer to mine.

"Leave Jeff alone-" He said the same way. I snatched my hand away and pushed him onto the toilet seat and pushed his head up into a angle.

"Okay maybe you don't know about this, but I just dismissed my dad about a week ago, I don't need to dismiss another one." The whole time I was talking I was shaving him. I was now around his Adam's apple and dare him to talk smack.

"I don't want to be your dad-" He said tight lipped after I was done with his neck…smart guy.

"Right, you want to be my boyfriend-" I said while now getting his cheeks. Cody stopped me and took the razor from me.

"No I don't, I want to be your friend, but that meathead you have is not letting that happen!" I watched him get up and look into the mirror while he finished up and I took his seat.

"It's not my fault that trusting someone is hard for me okay! I've been like this for a very long time and I'm sorry that I can't just break out of it for precious you!" I said while watching him. He washed his face and patted it dry before looking down at me.

"I didn't want your friendship right away Bella, I want to earn it, but you-" I snorted and shook my head.

"NO! You kept throwing yourself at me-" I said matter-of-factly. Cody examined his face and rubbed it making sure it was smooth…cute fucker.

"It's was a damn joke-" He said when he was done. He turned the lights out and walked out the bathroom, leaving me sitting there.

"Really?" I screamed while standing up and going back into the bedroom only to see it was empty. I scrunched my face up and turned around to go find him and screamed when he was right in my face…I hate when he does that.

"Relax…and well…not completely, but it was kind of. I mean the mind games, touching you here and there. A joke-" I cut him off with a sigh and placed my hands on his chest.

"Well I don't want to joke now." Cody raised a brow and cocked his head to the side.

"What do you…" I grabbed his head and kissed him on the mouth. At first he tensed up and tried to move back, but after placing his hands on my ass and rubbing my hands up and down his back. I added a little tongue, which he returned…I think he was easing into it well…well I thought he was until he broke the kiss and moved away from me.

"No, Bella stop." I watched him walk behind me and blinked a few times, did I just get rejected it?

"Why?" I asked feeling my ego come down a bit. I turned slightly and saw Cody looking down at his feet.

"Because if we have sex I'll just become another statistic in your book and I don't want to be-" I turned around fully and stared at him for a moment while he wouldn't meet my eyes. I smirked and placed my hands on my hips.

"So you're turning me down?" I asked not really sure he was serious. he looked up at me and my eyes grew big, he WAS serious!

"Yes I am, I want more from you then your body." He said while gesturing his hand up and down towards my body. I rolled my eyes and huffed, I would get the difficult one.

"Right now that's all you are going to get, accept it or don't…you said you want to work for my friendship right?" I asked wile moving closer to him. he took a step back, but I quickly closed the gap and held his hands.

"Yeah." He said a bit hesitant. I forward my brows in confusion, what was wrong with him. I released his hands and moved my hands up his arms, to his neck, up to his face and traced his bottom lip with my index finger.

"Well then…" I said in a seductive voice. I stood on my tippy toes and was going in for another kiss when he dropped a bomb on me.

"I'm a virgin." I opened one eyes and saw his eyes were still closed. I came off my toes and took a step back.

"What did you say?" He opened his eyes and cleared his throat while shrugging.

"I said, I am a virgin." I just stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"Very fucking funny Cody, but no, what is-" Cody cut me off quickly.

"I'm serious! I've never been with a woman." He said the last part quietly and I felt a bit bad, I mean hell I just laughed at him. He sat on the bed and I cursed under my breath and sat down beside him.

"Well what about those times when you-" Cody shrugged and picked up a book that was on the nightstand.

"Why do you think I read these types of books? Counterfeit, No Second Best, oh and my favorite is Another Time, Same Place." I looked at him and saw the smile and glee in his eyes and raised a brow.

"No wonder you are a virgin." I said and watched his smile drop.

"Oh shut up, look I'm a virgin by choice." I smiled a little and scooted closer to him.

"Well…I could teach you a few things-" He looked up at me like I lost my mind before breaking into a smile.

"I said I was a virgin, not dumb." I laughed lightly and placed my hand on my knee.

"That may be true, but I don't care how many books you read or stories you hear…until you experience the real thing, you don't know shit." I said while moving my hand higher.

Cody watched my hand travel up his leg until I was playing with his zipper. I heard him swallow hard and giggled while pulling the zipper down. I stood up and grabbed his hands and tugged them until he was standing in front of me.

I ran my hands down his chest, down to his jeans and unbutton them. I watched them drop and took a step back, not the biggest, but damn sure not small. I nodded my head in approval before taking my own shirt off and…

--

"Bella?" I jumped out of my thoughts at the sound of Jeff's voice. I sat up a bit and smiled weakly at him.

"Hey." I said weakly while he walked in and shut the door behind me…I thought I locked that door?

"Hey my ass, where have you been, you said you were going for a walk, as if I wanted you to do that alone-" I waved my hand at him and shushed him.

"How old is Johnny?" Jeff looked a bit unsure and answered my question with a question.

"You don't know?" I rolled my eyes and looked down at my hands.

"He told me nineteen." Jeff mumbled something under his breath before smirking.

"Try twenty-five, why do you ask?" he said it so sarcastically that I hit him. He sighed and pulled me into a hug and as bad as I wanted to break down, I couldn't.

"I read an article about him…I can't believe he lied like that…and now that I think about it, he has been watching me all along, I'm spooked out now." I said letting a few tears roll down my cheeks. Jeff must have felt them on his hand and moved back to get a better look of my face.

"Just calm down…we will talk more in the morning-" I nodded my head and Jeff was reaching over to turn off my lamp when Matt came running in.

"Hey you two!" We looked over at him and he looked frightened. Jeff jumped up and turned the over head light on.

"What is it Matt, you look like you saw a ghost." Jeff said with a small smile playing on his face.

"Worse, Cody has been shot." Jeff smile dropped and he looked over at me. I felt the blood drain from my face and screamed.

"WHAT!?"

DUN DUN DUNNNN!! Hehehehehehe

**Kendra**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, I'm trying to get back on trap and I realize I have started a few stories and have a few in the works, but I wanted to get this one out of the way before i start anything else...also I apologize for the long ass hold I put it was a good reason...but anywho enjoy!**

"What do you mean he's been shot…who shot him?" I asked while thinking the worse. I gasped when Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head and I felt my heart drop down to my stomach. I just knew deep down that Johnny shot him in his head or something along those lines.

"Cody, John, and Randy were playing around like dumb asses and Randy mistakenly shot Cody in the leg…but he's going to be fine." I breathed a sigh of relief and fell back on my bed. Jeff forwards his brows at me for a moment before smirking.

"Oh…for a second I thought it was-" Before I could finish my sentence, Jeff cuts me completely off while giving me an accusing eye.

"Was what?" I looked up at him and was about to finish my thought, but thought against it and smiled slightly and sat up on my elbows.

"Nothing, are you going to go see him?" I asked Matt, trying to get the attention off of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jeff still looking at me with his arms folded. I ignored him and gave my full attention to Matt.

Matt looked as though he was thinking about it before a yawn escaped his mouth and he shook his head.

"In the morning, for now I am going to bed, goodnight you two." He said with a wave and we did the same back.

"Goodnight." We both said in unison. When we heard Matt's door shut Jeff stood in front of me and starred me down until I finally said something.

"What!?" I said a little freaked out. This whole day has been crazy and the last thing I need is for my cousin to give me the eye making me feel worse.

"You look shook up there for a second Bella, are you okay?" I stood up and started straightening my room a bit. I shrugged and laughed lightly.

"Yeah, it's just that Matt freaked me out, you know, the way he was screaming like that and all, I mean didn't he make your heart jump a bit?" I glanced at him before crossing the room and making my bed up…even though it was a mess in the first place. The whole time I felt Jeff's eyes on me and it was making me nervous, it was like he knew what went on today without me even having to tell him…

…Even worse, what if he does know from Cody running his mouth to Randy and Cena and it got back to Jeff. I stopped all movement trying to picture them laughing at me. Randy and Cody sharing stories about me. What if Cody wasn't a virgin after all…I felt my heart start to race and scream liked like a mad woman when I felt hands grab my shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I turned around holding my chest and breathing rapidly. I could see the worry in Jeff's eyes and tried to calm down the best I could.

"Just hearing about the shooting, and having so many people owning gins is freaking me out." I replied hoping Jeff would drop it at that.

I relaxed a bit when I saw him nod his head and sit down beside me. I took a deep breath and laughed a bit at how silly I was being and opened my mouth to change the subject, but Jeff obviously had other plans.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but it's something else…for a second you thought what?" I cut my eyes at him and gritted my teeth. He was starting to be a pain in my ass all over again…it was like the first day we met and I was starting to feel that pain in my ass once again.

"Nothing." I spat out and turned my back to him. I heard him laugh and then tap me on my shoulder before he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Okay then, who?" I rolled my eyes and started playing with a loose string on my pillow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with much attitude. Jeff turned me around so I was facing him and I saw he was being serious. I dropped my attitude immediately and lowered my head.

"You thought it was Johnny didn't you?" I kept my head down and shrugged. Jeff mumbled something and lifted my head and looked into my eyes.

"I don't feel good, I just want to go to sleep-" I tried to side step the question but of course, stubborn Jeffery Hardy can't let things be.

"Bella stop it, what's going on with you and Johnny…did you see him today?" I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but they must have flashed a bit of guilt because he let me go and moved away from me some.

I sighed and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before leaning over and kissing his cheek.. I placed my head on his shoulder and felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Jeff just leave it alone please…I just want to go to bed." I leaned up and kissed his cheek again and gave him an innocent smile. Jeff gave me a look as if he wasn't going to give up, but finally his face fell and he nodded his head.

"Fine, but if you need anything I'm just a few doors away." He said while standing up and pointing to the bathroom doors. I nodded my head and laid back in on my pillows.

"Yeah sure, thanks and goodnight." I said with a little wave and groaned when he finally shut the door.

"Goodnight." I jumped when I heard him yell from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes and turned off my lamp…today has been a crazy day. Was my last thought before I fell asleep.

--

I don't know how long I have been asleep, but I was having a great dream about Alvin and I…well…you know when the dream shifted to him pushing on my stomach and I felt a lot of pressure. I tried to scream, but I couldn't, my mouth wouldn't work, all I could hear was mumbling. I started to struggle and try to get Alvin off of me, but he was too strong. Alvin opened his mouth and started talking, but the voice didn't fit the person.

"You were with him weren't you?" It was a harsh whisper, but it was defiantly not Alvin. I started to come out of my dream and thought I was going to die from fright when I saw Johnny sitting on my stomach and his hands on my mouth.

I looked around and saw it was still dark out and Johnny had this crazed look in his eyes and all I could think about was what Cody said about how he obsesses over one woman.

"Were you with him!?" He was a little loud and I was grateful because I knew Jeff was going to come to my room. I looked over and felt my heart drop when I saw a chair pushed up against my bathroom door and bedroom door.

Johnny pressed down on my mouth hard and I thought he was going to kill me, for a split second I thought he was really going to kill me, but he let me go and got off of me. As soon as I was free I jumped up and ran for my bedroom door, but he grabbed me.

I tried to scream, but I still couldn't…he had tape on my mouth. Before I could react he already pulled me back onto the bed and ripped my shirt down the middle. I looked at him and saw his hair was wavy and he didn't have a shirt on. I looked at my window and saw it was wide open and thought about jumping out of it…but I'm no fool.

While trying to think of a way to get out of this room, My head whipped to the left with a force, causing me to get dizzy. Johnny slapped the hell out of me and grabbed my hair so I was looking at him…even though I was looking at three of him and blacking out at this point.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them honestly. Just nod your head yes or no." I nodded my head while feeling tears trickle down my face while he got off my bed and just look at me.

"Were you with Cody last night?" I just stared at him while my head throbbed. Johnny smirked and started to undo his belt. I thought he was going for his pants next, but he scared the shit out of me when he started to wrap the belt around his hand and let the big Cowboy buckle hang. I started to back into the corner of my bed and nodded my head fiercely. Johnny smiled and dropped the belt onto the floor.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere…did you fuck him?" I shook my head no and screamed the best I could when he kicked my hip. I fell off the bed and started to cry.

"And we were doing so good, what happened to you being honest Bella?" He picked me up and dropped me back onto the bed and sat down beside me.

"My own girlfriend, cheating on me with that little shit, you disappoint me Bella, you really-" A knock at the door cut him off and my eyes grew wide. Johnny looked at me then the door and placed his finger to his lips to let me know to shush..

"Bella? Are you okay?" My head snapped over to my bedroom door so fast that I heard a little snap in my neck and instant pain and dizziness. I groaned and tried to scream for help, but Johnny covered my mouth and nose with his hand.

"You better say you are alright-" Before I could nod my head Johnny snatched the ducktape off my mouth and I held in a scream. Johnny pulled me up and pushed me over to the door.

"Bella?" I heard Matt's worried voice call out my name and wanted to scream HE:P! The only thing hold me back was Johnny dangling that damn belt in my face. I wiped the tears off of my face and sighed.

"I'm fine." I whispered and Johnny nudged me. I tried to elbow him, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it up.

"Are you sure, I heard something fall and you scream-" I winced from the pain and was louder with my answer this time.

"I hit my toe on the bed and knocked a few things over, I'll be fine." I said in agony. Matt was silent for a few minutes and I thought he just left. Johnny let my arm go, but Matt knocked again and I heard Johnny growl in frustration.

"Are you sure-" I even rolled my eyes at that question. Forgetting for a split second the predicament I was in, I forgot how annoying Matt could be.

"Yes, now goodnight, see you in the morning." I said a bit annoyingly before being pushed back onto my bed.

"Okay…goodnight." Was all I heard before he was gone. Johnny dropped the belt and walked back over to me and sat on my bed beside me. He started messing with my hair, pushing it back off my face and neck and touching me neck.

"Oh isn't that cute…the family cares about you…if only they knew what type of tramp you are." He stopped fingering my neck and before I knew wrapped his hand around my neck and started chocking me.

"Johnny please I didn't do-" Johnny squeezed tight and looked into my eyes.

"Remember this Bella, this is only a warning, stay away from him…I would hate to have to kill him." My eyes grew wide because I knew he was serious. He squeezed my neck one last time before slamming my head into my pillows and climbing out my window.

I laid in that spot for a few minutes trying to get my breathing under control and once I did I shut and locked my window. I sat in the middle of my bed with my knees up to my chin and just cried…I wish I was back home…with my mom…

--


End file.
